Harry Potter et l'Autre Monde
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: Harry se dispute avec Rogue, et cela a des conséquences inattendues : "Mais ce n'était pas le pire, il y avait un autre Harry Potter, qui les regardait les yeux écarquillés." Post - Bataille de Poudlard (léger UA - Rogue est vivant)
1. Une dispute qui tourne mal

Chapitre Un :

\- J'ai le droit de savoir ! s'exclama Harry, irrité

\- Pas du tout, Potter.. dit Rogue en continuant son chemin

Harry soupira et le suivit. La Bataille de Poudlard était passé depuis trois mois maintenant et celui que l'on appelait désormais le Vainqueur voulait des explications sur les souvenirs du Maître des Potions. En effet, celui-ci avait survécu. Fumseck était apparu juste à temps dans la Cabane Hurlante pour le sauver, prouvant ainsi que l'homme avait toujours été loyal envers feu le Professeur Dumbledore.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle où se trouvait le Professeur McGonagall, seule. Elle essayait -sans beaucoup de succès jusqu'à présent- de restituer le plafond magique, l'enchantement ayant été déréglé à cause de la violence des combats.

\- Toujours en train de vous disputer, tous les deux ? interrogea-t-elle

\- Potter ne veut pas comprendre que je ne lui dirais rien.. dit le Professeur de Potion

\- Et vous, vous ne semblez pas comprendre que j'ai _besoin_ de savoir ! répliqua Harry, franchement agacé. Il s'agit de ma mère, tout de même ! Je veux juste que vous me parliez un peu d'elle, pas que vous me déballiez votre vie !

\- Si vous voulez des informations sur votre mère, demandez à quelqu'un d'autre, Potter ! s'exclama Rogue. Je ne suis pas une mine de renseignements !

\- Et je demande à qui ? rétorqua Harry. La plupart des personnes qui auraient pu m'en parler sont mortes !

\- Débrouillez-vous tout seul ! cingla Rogue

\- Je lui demanderais bien à elle, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas possible.. dit Harry, sarcastique. Vous savez quoi ? Je vais aller demander à sa tombe, elle répondra peut-être à mes questions, elle !

L'ancien Directeur et le Survivant se fusillèrent du regard. Ils ne virent donc pas le décor changer autour d'eux. La Grande Salle, qui portait encore quelques traces de combats devint une Grande Salle somptueuse et intacte.

Et occupée.

Une toux ramena Harry et Rogue à la réalité.

\- Quoi ?! crachèrent-ils d'une même voix en se tournant vers l'origine du bruit, croyant tous deux que McGonagall les interrompaient une nouvelle fois.

Mais ce n'était pas le Professeur McGonagall.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent à la vue des personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle tandis que Rogue haussait un sourcil d'incompréhension. Devant eux se tenait les Professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall, Franck et Alice Londubat, Arthur et Molly Weasley, James et Lily Potter, Sirius Black, et Remus Lupin.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire..

Il y avait un autre Harry Potter, qui les regardait les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je rêve, n'est-ce pas ? balbutia l'Autre-Harry

\- Rogue ?! s'exclamèrent James et Sirius au même moment

Ils se levèrent et pointèrent rapidement leurs baguettes sur l'ancien Mangemort, qui ne fit rien pour se défendre.

\- Eh, on se calme ! s'écria Harry en sortant lui aussi sa baguette. Il ne vous fera rien, et puis de toute façon, il n'a pas de baguette.

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous me défendez, Potter ? s'étonna Rogue en haussant un sourcil

\- Si vous mourrez, je n'aurai jamais mes réponses.. fit Harry. Et puis, vous m'avez sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, alors..

\- James, Sirius.. intervint Dumbledore. Baissez vos baguettes.

\- Le gamin d'abord.. fit Sirius

\- Le _gamin_ n'a pas l'intention de baisser sa baguette.. répondit Harry en le fusillant du regard

Il fouilla dans sa poche, en sortit la Baguette de Sureau et la lança à son Professeur de Potion, qui le regardait, interrogateur.

\- Au cas où.. lui dit Harry. Je sais que vous n'en êtes pas le Maître, mais Voldemort ne l'était pas non plus et elle marchait très bien.

\- Je croyais que vous deviez la remettre à sa place ? questionna Rogue

\- J'allais le faire aujourd'hui..

\- Hé ! Mais c'est la baguette du Professeur Dumbledore ! s'écria l'Autre en fixant la baguette dans la main de Rogue

Baguette qui se trouvait aussi dans la main du directeur.

\- Comment avez-vous eu cette baguette ? demanda tranquillement ce dernier

\- Comme vous.. répondit Harry. Quelqu'un vous a désarmé, je l'ai désarmé plus tard. Je suis devenu le Maître de la Baguette.

\- Si vous nous disiez qui vous êtes et comment vous êtes arrivé là ? demanda Dumbledore

\- Severus Rogue et Harry Potter.. fit le Maître des Potions. Nous venons apparemment d'un autre monde. Nous étions à Poudlard quand nous sommes arrivés là.

\- Je ne vois pas comment vous êtes arrivé là. Le château n'utilise pas ce genre de Magie, à moins qu'il ait été quelque peu détraqué.. fit McGonagall

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, voyant le regard éloquent que les deux nouveaux arrivants échangèrent

\- Je savais que c'était de votre faute, Potter.. dit Rogue.

\- Ma faute ? s'indigna Harry

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Rogue. Si vous n'aviez pas fait ce Duel..

\- Oh, j'aurais peut-être dû dire à la Face de Serpent que je préférais me battre dans le Parc, pour avoir une plus belle vue ! Je vous signale qu'il allait vous tuer quand je suis intervenu ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que Tom déteste les traîtres !

Ils se fusillèrent du regard.

\- Je suis désolé d'intervenir de cette _passionnante_ discussion.. dit Sirius avec une ironie non dissimulé. Mais, vous pourriez nous expliquer ?

\- Nous pensons que le Duel entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Potter a pu dérégler la Magie de Poudlard, d'où notre arrivée ici.

\- Le gamin s'est battu contre Vous-Savez-Qui ? reformula Sirius

\- Bref.. intervint Harry. Là n'est pas la question. Comment est-ce qu'on peut rentrer chez nous ? Un autre Duel contre Tom ?

Il grimaça, ne voulant pas revoir la Face de Serpent pour le reste de ses jours.

\- Vous voulez mourir ? se moqua Rogue

\- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua Harry. Mais le Voldemort d'ici est moins puissant que le nôtre, donc..

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Lily

\- Je, enfin _il_ n'a pas de cicatrice.. fit Harry en désignant l'Autre. Donc Voldemort n'a pas disparu, donc il n'a pas ressuscité en se servant de _mon_ sang, donc il ne s'est pas approprié une partie de _ma_ Puissance Magique, donc il est moins puissant.

\- Vous êtes peut-être moins stupide que votre père, en fin de compte.. fit Rogue

\- Je vous interdis de dire du mal de mon père ! s'écria l'Autre. Et toi, tu ne dis rien ? demanda-t-il en fixant Harry

\- Il fait ça depuis sept ans, alors j'ai l'habitude.. fit-il en haussant les épaules

\- Mais tu ne fais rien ? questionna Sirius. Il insulte ton père et tu ne réponds rien ?

\- Je l'ai fait les cinq premières années.. répondit Harry. Ensuite, j'ai su pourquoi Rogue vous détestait tellement et en Sixième Année, disons que j'avais autre chose en tête..

\- Dite plutôt que vous essayiez de séduire votre rouquine.. fit onctueusement Rogue

\- La rouquine vous dit bien des choses, Professeur Rogue ! fit soudain une voix derrière eux

Harry et Rogue se retournèrent pour voir Ginny, qui portait Teddy, arriver vers eux.

\- Ginny ? s'étonna Arthur. Mais comment t'es arrivée là ?

\- Tiens, bonjour papa.. dit-elle. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée là. J'étais en train d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, je cherchais Harry, et je me suis retrouvé dans le Hall. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Poudlard, toi ? Je croyais que tu avais une réunion avec Kingsley, aujourd'hui.

\- Miss Weasley.. intervint Rogue. Si vous regardiez autour de vous.

Ginny lui lança un regard d'incompréhension avant de s'exécuter.

\- Wow.. dit-elle en reculant d'un pas, son regard oscillant entre les deux Harry. Lequel d'entre vous est mon Harry ?

\- Lui.. dit l'Autre

\- Moi.. fit Harry au même moment

\- Ca tombe bien, Teddy te demandait.. dit-elle en lui mettant le bébé dans les bras, qui se calma instantanément.

\- Où sont Ron et Hermione ? s'enquit Harry en continuant de bercer son filleul

\- Je les ai laisser seul au Square Grimmaurd, ils en avaient besoin, je pense.. répondit-elle, détaillant les personnes devant elle. Tu ressembles vraiment beaucoup à ton père. Je l'avais remarqué sur les photos que tu m'as montrées, mais là, c'est flagrant.

\- Il ne se ressemble pas uniquement sur le physique.. renifla Rogue

Mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse en placer une, Ginny s'était tourné vers son ancien directeur et l'avait giflée, choquant toutes les personnes présentes, y compris le Maître des Potions.

\- Je vous interdis de traiter Harry de m'as-tu-vu et d'arrogant, Rogue ! fit-elle sèchement. S'il y a une personne qui n'est pas comme ça, c'est bien lui ! Et je vous signale qu'il nous a tous sauvé la vie, en sacrifiant pratiquement son enfance, alors vous pourriez lui être un peu plus reconnaissant et arrêter de l'insulter ! Prenez-vous en à James Potter tant que vous voulez, mais ne dirigez pas votre haine sur Harry !

\- Ginny.. fit doucement Harry. Je pense que le Professeur Rogue à compris.

\- J'espère bien.. fit-elle, acide.

Elle se tourna vers Harry, lui sourit et caressa les cheveux bleus de Teddy, qui dormait tranquillement dans les bras de son parrain.

\- Wow, je savais pas que le p'tite Weasley avant un caractère si explosif.. siffla Sirius

\- Très drôle, Sirius.. fit Ginny. Dites, c'est pas tout ça, mais comment on est arrivé là ? Et comment on peut rentrer chez nous, surtout ?

\- Apparemment, c'est mon Duel avec Voldemort qui a déréglé la Magie de Poudlard, ce qui explique notre arrivée ici.. expliqua Harry

\- Ah.. fit Ginny avec une grimace.


	2. Comparaison entre les deux mondes

Chapitre Deux :

\- Et, vous savez comment on va faire pour rentrer ? demanda Ginny

\- Pas encore.. répondit Rogue

\- Gros problème, très gros problème.. fit la rousse. On devait manger au Terrier ce soir, si Maman ne nous voit pas, elle va nous tuer. Et quand elle verra qu'on a disparu, elle va alerter Kingsley ça va être l'enfer pour nous en rentrant.

\- Si on rentre un jour.. fit remarquer Rogue

\- Vous êtes vachement optimiste, dis donc ! intervint l'Autre

Ginny se tourna vers lui, le détaillant, essayant de voir des différences avec son Harry.

\- A part la cicatrice, vous êtes identiques.. dit-elle. Il est peut-être légèrement plus grand que toi, mais ce n'est pas très voyant.

\- On se demande pas pourquoi.. fit pensivement Harry. Tu pourrais faire apparaître un lit, pour Teddy ? Il a l'air complètement épuisé.

\- C'est votre fils ? demanda Remus

\- On est peut-être un peu jeune pour ça.. dit Ginny avec un sourire en coin. Teddy est le filleul d'Harry.

Ginny fit en même temps apparaître trois sièges pour que Rogue, Harry et elle puisse s'installer. Le berceau fut posé près de la chaise de son parrain, qui surveillait Teddy du coin de l'œil.

\- Il faut trouver une solution, en attendant que l'on puisse vous ramener.. fit Dumbledore

\- On ne peut pas aller à Poudlard comme si de rien était, j'imagine.. dit Harry

\- Tu n'as pas fini Poudlard ? demanda James. Tu as bien 18 ans, pourtant.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ma Septième Année puisque l'année dernière, l'école était au main de Voldemort et des Mangemorts.. dit Harry. Je voulais la commencer en Septembre.

\- Poudlard était aux mains des Mangemorts ? répéta l'Autre, ahuri. Comment c'est possible ! Le Professeur Dumbledore n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça !

\- Dans notre monde, le Professeur Dumbledore est mort.. fit Ginny au bout de quelques secondes. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous.

\- Qui ? demanda Remus, ne supportant plus le silence.

\- Tout le monde à part le Professeur McGonagall et mes parents.. répondit Ginny

Les regards se posèrent sur les deux autres. Rogue restait impassible, mais il pinçait les lèvres avec force. Harry lui, s'était tendu et se contentait de regarder fixement son filleul.

\- Quand sommes-nous mort, chez vous ? demanda James

\- Dumbledore, 1997. Les Londubat, vous n'êtes pas décédés, mais vous êtes résident permanent à St-Mangouste depuis 1981. Black, 1996. Lupin, 1998. Les Potter, 1981.. répondit Rogue

L'Autre était blanc et fixait son double, de même que ses parents. Sirius et Remus s'étaient figés, de même que les Londubat. Le seul qui n'eut pas de réaction fut Dumbledore.

\- Quelle est la situation, chez vous ? demanda-t-il

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort il y a trois mois.. répondit Rogue

\- Qui l'a tué ? demanda McGonagall

Personne ne répondit, mais Ginny et Rogue jetaient des regards éloquents en direction d'Harry, qui ne réagissait toujours pas.

\- C'est Harry ? demanda Lily dans un souffle

\- Oui, c'est moi.. fit celui-ci en relevant les yeux. Quelle est la situation, ici ?

\- Nous sommes en guerre.. répondit James, fixant le double de son fils

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny. Il n'y pas eu de Prophétie, ici ?

A la mention de la Prophétie, plusieurs regards se déplacèrent sur les Londubat, qui s'étaient tendu.

\- Voldemort s'en ai pris à Neville en premier, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Harry

Dumbledore acquiesça.

\- Le jeune M. Londubat est décédé le 31 octobre 1981, chez nous.. ajouta le directeur

Le sourire de Ginny se fana, alors qu'Harry palissait, mais il se secoua.

\- Chez nous, c'est moi que Voldemort a attaqué le 31 octobre.

\- Et, comment as-tu survécu ? demanda Alice

\- J'ai été protégé par de l'Ancienne Magie.. fit Harry. Ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver, ce qui a fait que le Sortilège de Mort a rebondi sur moi pour déposséder Voldemort de son corps.

\- Si j'étais morte pour Neville, il serait en vie ? résuma Alice

Harry releva les yeux vers elle, pour la voir en train d'essayer de contenir ses larmes.

\- On ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il se serait passé, Mrs Londubat.. fit-il doucement. Peut-être cela n'aurait rien changé. Mais sachez que Neville, Neville est vraiment quelqu'un de génial.

Alice lui sourit à travers ses larmes et serra plus fort la main de son mari.

\- Il n'y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.. intervint Ginny. Pourquoi, ici, Voldemort ne s'en ai pas pris à toi ? Pour être sûr d'enrailler la menace.

\- Ca m'étonne aussi.. admit Harry. Mais il est possible que la personne ayant entendu la Prophétie lui ai menti pour un bénéfice personnel.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, imités par toutes les personnes présentes. Harry, lui, fixait Rogue.

\- C'est en effet possible.. dit le Maître des Potions du bout des lèvres. Voilà un mystère résolu. Reste à savoir comment rentrer.

\- Comment ça 'le mystère est résolu' ! s'écria l'Autre. Nous, on a pas tout compris.

\- La personne qui a rapporté la Prophétie a sûrement menti pour éviter que tu deviennes une cible.. expliqua Harry. Ça te va comme explication ?

\- Pourquoi cette personne aurait voulu me protéger ? demanda l'Autre en fronçant les sourcils

Harry eu un petit rire ironique, tandis que l'Autre le fusillait du regard.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas pour toi que cette personne a fait ça, crois-moi.. répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Alors pour qui ? demanda Sirius. Si ce n'était pas pour protéger Harry, pourquoi un Mangemort aurait-il menti à son Maître ?

\- Je ne sais pas.. dit doucement Harry. Peut-être pour protéger l'un de ses parents ?

\- Potter.. intervint Rogue

\- Oui professeur ? fit innocemment celui-ci

\- Taisez-vous.. répondit le Maître des Potions

\- Bien professeur.. se moqua Harry

\- Qui prendrait ce genre de risque pour protéger mes parents ? s'étonna l'Autre. Surtout que les Mangemorts n'apprécient pas particulièrement notre famille.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire.

\- Harry.. intervint Lily, s'attirant le regard de son fils et de son double. Pourrais-tu nous répondre plus explicitement ?

\- Je suis sûr que vous savez déjà de qui je parle.. répondit Harry.

Lily fronça les sourcils, fixa Harry quelques instants avant de tourner son regard vers Rogue, puis de revenir vers Harry. Une lueur de compréhension passa sur son visage.

\- _Oh.._ fit Lily. Je ne savais même pas que c'était lui qui avait rapporté la Prophétie.

\- On en apprend tous les jours.. répondit Harry

\- Vous pourriez nous expliquer ? s'impatienta James

\- Non, parce que cela ne vous regarde pas.. répondit catégoriquement Harry. Maintenant, reste à savoir comment rentrer chez nous.

\- Poudlard nous a bien emmené ici, non ? fit Ginny. Poudlard nous ramènera.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, Miss Weasley ? demanda Dumbledore, qui avait suivi la précédente conversation avec un petit sourire

\- Et bien, quand j'étais en Quatrième Année, nous avons eu des cours clandestins de DCFM. Il fallait que l'on se cache. En passant devant un mur, Neville a fait apparaître la Salle sur Demande, alors que l'on sait tous qu'il faut passer trois fois devant pour qu'elle soit visible. Poudlard a voulu nous aider, et j'imagine que c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. Dans notre cas, ce serait plutôt pour vous aider vous.

\- Votre théorie se tient.. affirma Dumbledore. Il est vrai que Poudlard recèle bien des surprises.

\- Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu.. ricana Harry

Tout le monde le regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Désolé.. rougit-il, gêné. Je pensais à l'Epée de Gryffondor, c'est tout.

\- L'Epée de Gryffondor ? firent les trois Maraudeur et l'Autre

\- Vous savez où se trouve l'Epée de Gryffondor, M. Potter ? questionna le directeur

\- Bizarre.. souffla Ginny. C'est la première fois que j'entends Dumbledore t'appeler 'M. Potter'

\- Bref.. dit Harry. Oui, je sais où se trouve l'Epée de Gryffondor. Mais je serais incapable d'aller la chercher. Elle n'apparaît que quand on en a réellement besoin.

\- Et quand vous est-elle apparu ? demanda McGonagall

\- En Deuxième Année, dans la Chambre des Secrets.. dit Harry

\- La Chambre des Secrets ? répéta Lily. Ce n'est qu'un mythe !

\- Sacrément réel, le mythe.. dit Ginny, acerbe.

Harry lui prit la main en signe de réconfort. Elle lui sourit.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda avidement Sirius

\- Même si je te le disais, tu ne pourrais pas y aller.. répondit calmement Harry

\- Et pourquoi cela ? siffla Sirius

\- Parce qu'il faut être Fourchelang, pour y entrer.. répondit Ginny. Et il n'existe que deux Fourchelang.

\- Il n'y en a qu'un.. contredit Dumbledore. Voldemort.

\- Non, il y en a deux.. répondit Harry. Voldemort et moi.

\- Toi ? répéta James. Mais, ce n'est pas possible, enfin !

\- Je suis devenu Fourchelang parce que Voldemort l'est. Le soir où il a voulu me tuer -du moins la première fois qu'il a voulu me tuer- il m'a transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs, dont le Fourchelang.

\- Donc, c'est Voldemort qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets il y a cinquante ans.. fit le directeur

\- Evidemment.. répondit Harry. Tom me l'a dit lui-même, il a fait des recherches pendant cinq ans pour trouver l'emplacement de la Chambre ! Et cette imbécile de Dippet qui l'a cru, quel naïf, celui-là ! Hagrid a été envoyé quelques mois à Azkaban à cause de ça, chez nous !

Mais le haussement de ton d'Harry réveilla Teddy, qui se mit à pleurer. Harry le prit dans ses bras et sortit sa baguette. Il murmura le sort du Patronus, n'y mettant pas toute sa puissance, ce qui engendra quelques volutes de fumée qui calmèrent son filleul.

\- C'est quand même étrange qu'il ne se calme qu'avec le Patronus.. fit remarquer Harry

\- Dans quelques années, tu n'auras qu'à faire apparaître ton Patronus pour lui servir de veilleuse.. ricana Ginny

\- Tu sais faire un Patronus Corporel ? demanda l'Autre

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, méfiant

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai jamais réussi.. fit l'Autre en haussant les épaules.

\- D'accord.. répondit Harry

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à la question.. fit remarquer Remus

\- Oui, je peux faire un Patronus Corporel.. répondit Harry.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu y arrives et pas moi ? demanda l'Autre. On est la même personne, pourtant !

\- Et bien, justement, non.. fit Harry. Nous ne sommes pas la même personne.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son double, il développa.

\- Nous n'avons pas vécu les mêmes choses. Toi, tu as grandi entourer de tes parents et j'imagine que tu n'as jamais eu à risquer ta vie depuis que tu es à Poudlard. Je ne parlerais pas de mon enfance, mais depuis que je suis à Poudlard, je me suis mis dans tous les ennuis pas possibles. En Première, Deuxième, Quatrième et Cinquième Années, je me suis retrouvé devant Voldemort. En Troisième Année, j'ai dû faire faire face aux Détraqueurs, d'où le fait que j'ai appris le Patronus. Et en Sixième Année, j'ai vu le Professeur Dumbledore mourir. Quant à ce qui aurait dû être ma Septième Année, n'en parlons pas. Pour finir, je me suis retrouvé pour la septième fois devant Tom pour enfin réussir à le tuer. Et nous avons beaucoup perdu, lors de cette bataille : Teddy y a perdu ses parents, Ginny un frère et beaucoup de nos amis sont morts.

Il y eu un silence gêné

\- Et sinon, tu joues au Quidditch ? demanda la voix de Sirius


	3. La vie du Survivant

Chapitre 3 :

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, amusé. Sirius se racla la gorge et sourit malicieusement.

\- Je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère.. répondit-il aux questions implicites

\- On dirait que le cabot est toujours aussi gamin, ici.. siffla Rogue

Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Ce Sirius ne ressemblait pas du tout au parrain qu'il avait connue. C'était étrange.

\- Alors, tu joues au Quidditch ? redemanda Sirius

Harry ne répondit pas, fixant Sirius quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux vers son filleul, qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras.

Son parrain lui manquait, horriblement. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser entre la chasse aux Horcruxe, la Bataille de Poudlard puis la reconstruction de ces derniers mois, mais en voyant ce double de Sirius, il le réalisait pleinement.

\- Harry ? appela Ginny, manifestement inquiète de son mutisme. Tu vas bien ?

Harry releva les yeux vers elle, pour la voir le fixer anxieusement.

\- Sirius me manque.. murmura-t-il piteusement

Tout le monde l'entendit distinctement.

\- Oh, Harry.. fit Ginny d'un ton désolé

\- Je suis stupide, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Harry. Sirius est mort depuis trois ans, mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'y avais pas pensé. Entre la mort de Dumbledore et ce qui a suivi…

Ginny lui prit la main en signe de réconfort.

\- Ce n'est pas stupide.. contredit Ginny. Sirius était la seule famille qu'il te restait. Mais je suis sûr qu'il serait extrêmement fier de toi.

Harry se secoua, refoulant ses larmes puis se tourna vers les autres.

\- De quoi parlait-on ? demanda-t-il

\- De Quidditch.. fit l'Autre en se raclant maladroitement la gorge

\- J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas joué depuis des années.. dit Harry. Il faudra que je me rachète un balai, en rentrant.

\- Tu n'as plus ton Eclair de Feu ? demanda Ginny

\- Un Eclair de Feu ? croassa l'Autre. La chance !

\- Il a été détruit la nuit où je suis arrivé au Terrier.. dit Harry.

\- Comment tu l'as eu ? demanda avidement son double

\- C'est un cadeau, pour le Noël de mes treize ans.. répondit Harry. C'est Sirius qui me l'a offert. En même temps, mon Nimbus 2000 venait d'être détruit par le Saule Cogneur.

\- Ton balai est tombé dans le Saule Cogneur ? s'étonna Remus. Comment c'est possible ?

\- Une rencontre piquante avec des Détraqueurs.. répondit Harry

\- Des Détraqueurs ? répéta McGonagall. A Poudlard ?

\- Longue histoire.. éluda Harry

\- Dommage que le Patronus ne s'apprenne pas avant la Septième Année, cela t'aurait aider.. fit Lily

\- Harry sait faire un Patronus Corporel depuis sa Troisième Année.. informa Ginny avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix

\- Et tu l'as déjà testé sur des Détraqueurs ? demanda James

\- En Troisième Année et en Cinquième Année.. répondit Harry. En il y a trois mois, aussi, pour entrer à Poudlard.

\- A la fin de votre Troisième Année, le Patronus venant de l'autre rive du lac, c'était donc vous.. dit Rogue. Impressionnant.

\- Vous venez de me faire un compliment, Rogue ? s'étonna Harry

\- Ne vous habituez pas trop, Potter.. renifla le Maître des Potions. Je ne vous aime peut-être pas, mais je peux reconnaitre le fait que repousser plusieurs dizaines de Détraqueurs en Troisième Année avec un Patronus Corporel est impressionnant.

\- Quelle est la forme de votre Patronus ? demanda Dumbledore

\- C'est un cerf.. répondit Harry

\- Un cerf.. répéta Dumbledore. Intéressant.

\- Je me demande si le mien serait aussi un cerf.. réfléchit l'Autre

\- Ca dépend, vu que le Patronus représente ce à quoi tu crois le plus.. dit Ginny. Le mien était un cheval en Quatrième Année, quand Harry nous l'a appris, mais pendant ma Sixième Année, il est devenu un cerf.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'quand Harry nous l'a appris' ? demanda Lily

\- Les cours clandestins de DCFM dont j'ai parlé tout à l'heure, c'est Harry qui nous les donnait.. dit la rousse

\- Pourquoi pas un adulte ? demanda Dumbledore

\- Parce que tout le monde était surveillé, cette année-là.. répondit Harry. Et Ron et Hermione ont jugés que c'est moi qui avais le plus d'expérience pour les entraîner à se battre contre Tom et ses Mangemorts.

\- Tu avais le plus d'expérience ! s'exclama Ginny. Tu avais déjà affronté trois fois Voldemort à cette époque-là. Et tu avais tué le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets. Et tu avais aussi empêché Voldemort de s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale en Première Année ! Et bien sûr, il y avait eu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pendant ta Quatrième Année.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil, surpris par ces performances.

\- La Pierre Philosophale, de Nicolas Flamel ? s'enquit Remus

\- Oui.. répondit Harry. Voldemort possédait notre professeur de DCFM pour qu'il la vole. Mais on s'en est rendu compte, avec Ron et Hermione. Et disons qu'un soir, Dumbledore a été attiré hors de l'école et qu'on en a profité pour descendre.

\- Et comment tu t'en es sorti ? demanda l'Autre

\- C'est simple, Voldemort ne pouvait pas encore me toucher, à l'époque.. dit le Survivant. A cause de la protection provoquée par le sacrifice de ma mère. Quirell s'en ai brulé les mains, et il en est mort, d'ailleurs.

\- Et, vous avez parlé du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? fit James

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est arrangé pour que Potter soit le Quatrième Champion.. expliqua Rogue. Et à la fin de la Troisième Tâche, le Trophée (qui avait été préalablement transformé en Portoloin) l'a amené vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Un Mangemort en a profité pour faire une incantation de Magie Noire pour que Voldemort retrouve son corps.. continua Ginny. Et ils avaient besoin d'Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda McGonagall

\- Voldemort avait besoin du sang d'un ennemi.. dit Harry. Et il pensait que mon sang le rendrait plus puissant que tout autre sang. En sachant qu'en utilisant mon sang, il passait outre le sacrifice de ma mère, et il a pu me toucher à partir de ce moment-là.

Il y eu un silence, puis l'Autre se racla la gorge.

\- Et, c'est quoi le Monstre de la Chambre des Secrets ? demanda-t-il

\- Un Basilic.. répondit Ginny. C'est un serpent d'une dizaine de mètre, qui peut te tuer d'un simple regard.

\- Et tu as affronté ça ? s'enquit Sirius, impressionné. En Deuxième Année ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.. répondit Harry avec modestie. Tom s'était arrangé pour attirer Ginny dans la Chambre des Secrets et j'étais le seul à pouvoir y entrer, en tant que Fourchelang. En plus, Dumbledore avait été relevé de ces fonctions par le Conseil d'Administration.

\- Et aucun professeur ne t'a aidé ? demanda Lily

\- On a emmené Lockart, avec nous.. dit Harry. Mais cet imbécile a provoqué un éboulement qui nous a séparé Ron et moi, donc j'ai dû continuer seul. Mais Fumseck m'a aidé en m'amenant le Choixpeau, dans lequel se trouve l'Epée de Gryffondor.

\- Comment Fumseck a-t-il pu vous rejoindre ? demanda Dumbledore

\- En fait, à un moment, Tom a dit qu'il voulait devenir le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, et je lui ai dit que c'était loupé, parce que c'était vous.. expliqua-t-il, gêné. Fumseck est arrivé à ce moment-là. Apparemment, il m'a aidé parce que j'ai fait preuve de loyauté envers vous.

\- Et comment tu as pu tuer le Basilic ? demanda Remus

\- Je lui ai planté l'Epée dans le palais.. dit Harry

\- Ca a l'air simple, dis comme ça.. fit remarquer l'Autre

\- Une dent du Basilic s'est planté dans son bras.. ajouta Ginny. Si Fumseck n'avait pas été là, il serait mort.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave, Gin.. essaya de l'apaiser son petit-ami

\- Pas si grave ? s'insurgea celle-ci. Tu as encore la cicatrice, Harry !

\- Mais non, c'est la trace de la morsure de Nagini sur mon bras, pas celle du Basilic.. contredit Harry en montrant la marque.

\- Tu as beaucoup trop de cicatrices, de toute façon ! s'exclama Ginny

\- Mais non.. dit Harry. J'ai ma cicatrice au front, la morsure de Nagini, là où le Mangemort m'a poignardé pour récupérer mon sang et celle sur ma main, c'est tout.

\- C'est tout ? s'énerva la rousse. Tu te moque de moi là, Harry !

\- Miss Weasley.. intervint Rogue. Veuillez-vous calmez, je vous prie. Votre petit-ami a en effet beaucoup de cicatrices, mais dites-vous bien qu'au vu de ses exploits passé, il devrait en avoir bien plus, alors voyez le bon côté des choses et cessez de me briser les tympans avec vos cris.

\- De plus.. ajouta Dumbledore. Bien que votre conversation soit très instructive, il faudrait que nous réfléchissons au pourquoi Poudlard vous a amené ici.

\- A part pour la lutte contre Voldemort, je ne vois pas.. dit Harry


	4. Un nouvel espoir

Chapitre 4 :

\- Tu-Sais-Qui est beaucoup trop puissant.. dit Sirius

\- Quel optimisme.. railla Harry. Je te signale que notre venu peut aider. Le Professeur Rogue a une grande expérience de l'espionnage, et quant à moi, je peux dire que je connais très bien notre bien aimé Mage Noir psychotique.

\- Je ne ferais jamais confiance à Servillus.. dit Sirius avec mépris

\- Sirius ! s'écria Harry avec colère. Il est hors de question que vous repreniez vos querelles puériles d'adolescents ! Vous êtes des adultes, je te ferai remarquer ! Alors conduis-toi comme tel ! Rogue est dans notre camp, cela devrait te suffire !

Sirius lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais ne répliqua pas.

\- D'ailleurs, j'aurais une question pour toi.. continua Harry. Ton frère, qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

\- Regulus ? s'étonna le double de son parrain. Il s'est fait tuer par les Aurors en 1979. Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

\- Par les Aurors ? s'étonna Harry, sans répondre à la question. Donc le Médaillon est dans la grotte. Moi qui voulais ne jamais y retourner.

\- M. Potter ? l'interpella McGonagall. Si vous nous expliquiez ?

\- Voldemort a créé plusieurs Horcruxes.. dit-il. Ce sont des objets dans lesquels se trouvent une partie de l'âme d'une personne. Comme ça, même si le corps est détruit, on continu de vivre. Pour avoir une chance de vaincre Tom, il faut d'abord trouver les Horcruxes et les détruire.

\- Tu sais où ils sont ? s'enquit James, avide

\- Avec Ron et Hermione, on a passé des mois à les chercher.. répondit Harry. Donc oui, je sais où ils sont. Certains seront plus faciles à récupérer que d'autre.

\- Et, c'est quoi comme objet ? demanda l'Autre

\- Le journal intime de Voldemort, le Médaillon de Serpentard, la Coupe de Poufsouffle, le Diadème de Serdaigle, la Bague de son grand-père maternel et Nagini, son serpent.. énuméra Harry. Les plus simples à récupérer seront la Bague, le Médaillon et le Diadème. Le journal est chez les Malfoy, la Coupe dans le coffre-fort des Lestrange à Gringott's et Nagini est vers son Maître.

\- Et comment est-ce que l'on peut les détruire ? demanda McGonagall

\- Ca, c'est la plus gros problème.. dit Harry. Chez nous, on les a détruits grâce à l'Epée de Gryffondor, vu qu'elle était imprégnée du venin de Basilic. Mais on peut toujours tuer le Basilic avant d'aller chercher les Horcruxes, et lui piquer plusieurs de ses dents.

\- J'irais chercher la Bague.. dit Dumbledore

\- Non.. fit Harry. Pas celui-là.

\- Potter ! s'écria Rogue. De quel droit contredisez-vous Dumbledore ?

\- Vous vous souvenez de l'état de sa main, au début de la Sixième Année ? s'exclama Harry. C'est à cause de cette Bague, parce que c'est plus qu'une simple Bague, si vous voulez tout savoir. Et Dumbledore sera trop tenter, donc non, il n'ira pas la chercher. Ni le Médaillon, vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois.

\- Plus qu'une simple Bague ? demanda Dumbledore en haussant les sourcils

\- Un objet que vous avez longtemps chercher.. dit Harry. Elle forme un trio avec votre Baguette.

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'illuminèrent, mais il ne dit rien.

\- Je ne vous dirai pas où elle est, parce que vous allez vouloir l'utiliser.. dit Harry. Et sincèrement, je vous comprends, mais être confronté au Passé n'est pas toujours une bonne chose.

Il fit une pause, cherchant ses mots.

\- Quand j'étais en Première Année, j'ai trouvé le Miroir de Rised.. dit-il. J'y voyais ma famille. Et vous m'avez dit qu'il n'était pas bon de se complaire dans les rêves, en oubliant de vivre. C'est la même chose avec cette Bague. Elle est dangereuse.

Dumbledore le regarda encore quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Harry souffla de soulagement et reprit.

\- Pour le Médaillon, le mieux est que j'y aille avec le Professeur Rogue.. dit-il. Il y a une Potion à boire, et il sera le plus apte à me soigner après.

\- Pourquoi ce serait à toi de la boire ? s'écria Ginny

\- Parce qu'il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse.. dit-il catégoriquement. J'ai vu ses effets, et je pourrais le supporter.

\- Et pas nous ? s'indigna Sirius

\- Es-tu déjà aller assez près d'un Détraqueur, Sirius ? demanda Harry en retour. Moi oui, et les effets de cette potion y ressemble. Et j'emmène Rogue avec moi parce qu'il faudra me forcer à la boire. A part lui, aucun de vous ne pourra le faire.

\- Tu, tu veux dire que tu as du forcé Dumbledore à la boire, ce soir-là ? hésita Ginny

Harry acquiesça, mais ne développa pas.

\- Ce soir-là ? demanda Dumbledore, interloqué

\- Un soir, à la fin de ma Sixième Année, nous sommes allés chercher le Médaillon.. dit Harry. Et vous m'avez fait promettre que je devais vous forcer à boire cette potion. Mais vous étiez beaucoup trop affaibli et en rentrant à Poudlard, les Mangemorts étaient là. Vous vous êtes fait tués, ce soir-là.

\- Par qui ? demanda l'Autre, curieux

\- Ca n'a pas d'importance.. dit Harry au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Pas d'importance ? s'indigna Sirius. Il s'agit de Dumbledore !

\- Et alors ? demanda Harry. C'est une victime de la guerre, comme beaucoup d'autre. Savoir qui l'a tué ne vous apporter rien !

\- Mais, toi, comment tu le sais ? demanda Lily

\- Parce que j'étais là.. dit Harry. Dumbledore m'avait stupéfixé et caché sous ma Cape d'Invisibilité pour ne pas que les Mangemorts me voient. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

\- Et l'Ordre ? demanda Dumbledore

\- On était occupé avec les Mangemorts qui se trouvaient dans Poudlard.. répondit Ginny

\- On ? s'indigna Molly. Tu t'es battu à quinze ans ?

\- Pour tout te dire, maman, la première fois que je me suis battue contre des Mangemorts, j'avais quatorze ans. Mais ce soir-là, Harry nous avait prêté son Felix Felicis, donc c'était moins dangereux pour nous.

\- Comment ça, tu t'es battu contre des Mangemorts à quatorze ans ! s'énerva Molly. Ce n'est pas un jeu, jeune fille, nous sommes en guerre !

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? rétorqua Ginny avec force. On ne s'est pas battu par plaisir, mais par nécessité !

\- Et tu l'as laissé venir ? fit Molly à Harry

\- Harry n'avait rien à dire ! s'écria Ginny, ne laissant pas son petit-ami répondre. On s'était entraîné toute l'année pour savoir se battre avec l'AD ! Et puis de toute façon, on n'aurait jamais laissé Harry aller seul au Ministère !

\- C'est quoi, l'AD ? demanda l'Autre

\- L'Armée de Dumbledore.. répondit Harry. C'est le nom que l'on avait trouvé pour notre groupe de DCFM pendant ma Cinquième Année.

\- Et pourquoi voulais-tu aller au Ministère ? demanda James

\- Pendant mes BUSES, Voldemort m'a envoyé une vision dans laquelle il torturait Sirius au Département des Mystères.. expliqua-t-il. On a essayé de le joindre au QG mais il n'était pas là. Alors on est allé à Londres à dos de Sombral. Mais arrivés là-bas, on s'est rendu compte que c'était un piège. Les Mangemorts voulaient que je leur donne la Prophétie, vu que Voldemort ne la connaissait pas entièrement. L'Ordre a été prévenu et est arrivé, mais Bellatrix a tuée Sirius.

Le silence s'installa, tandis qu'Harry préférait baisser les yeux sur son filleul.

\- Qui étaient venu avec toi ? demanda l'Autre

\- Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna.. dit Harry. Après que Sirius ai été tué, j'ai poursuivi Bellatrix jusqu'à l'Atrium et j'ai même essayé de lui lancer un Doloris. Qui n'a fait aucun effet, d'ailleurs. Ensuite Voldemort est arrivé et on s'est battu jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore vienne. C'est ce soir-là que j'ai appris la Prophétie me liant à Tom.

\- Et les autres Horcruxes, comment tu les as détruit ? demanda Remus au bout de quelques secondes, recentrant la conversation

\- Le journal, je l'ai détruit en Deuxième Année, sans savoir ce que c'était.. dit Harry. Le Médaillon, c'est Ron, qui l'a détruit. La coupe, c'est Hermione. Neville a tué Nagini et j'ai détruit le Diadème.

\- Et pour le dernier ? demanda Rogue. Comment cela s'est passé ?

\- Le dernier ? s'enquit Lily. Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait que six.

\- Ici, oui.. dit Harry. Chez nous, il y en avait un septième, que Voldemort ne connaissait pas.

\- Et c'est quoi ? demanda l'Autre

\- C'était moi.. répondit Harry. Le soir où Voldemort a voulu me tuer quand j'avais un an, quand ma mère s'est jetée entre nous pour faire bouclier, le Sortilège de Mort a ricoché. Une partie de l'âme de Voldemort s'est décroché de son corps et s'est accroché à moi. D'où notre lien et mon don de Fourchelang.

\- Et comment l'Horcruxe a-t-il été détruit ? redemanda Rogue

\- Voldemort m'a lancé le Sortilège de Mort.. dit Harry. Je suis allé le rejoindre dans la Forêt Interdite après avoir vu vos souvenirs.

\- Et tu as survécu une seconde fois au Sortilège de Mort ? s'exclama l'Autre

\- Parce que Voldemort possédait mon sang.. expliqua Harry. Cela m'a maintenu en vie. Bien sûr, j'ai dû faire semblant d'être mort, et j'ai de la chance que Mrs Malfoy ai voulue retrouver son fils, sinon Voldemort m'aurait tué pour de bon.

\- Quel rapport avec ma cousine ? demanda Sirius

\- Voldemort a demander à un de ses Mangemorts de vérifier si j'étais mort.. dit Harry. Quand elle a vu que j'étais vivant, elle m'a demandé si Draco était vivant. J'ai répondit oui, alors elle a dit à Voldemort que j'étais mort, en sachant qu'il irait à Poudlard, et donc qu'elle retrouverait son fils.

\- C'était totalement intéressé.. renifla Sirius. Il n'y a pas de quoi en être fier.

\- Tu es désespérant, Sirius.. souffla Harry en secouant la tête. Crois-tu que ta cousine a eu le choix ? Son mariage avec Lucius était arrangé, et bien qu'elle l'aime, elle ne voulait pas que son fils devienne un meurtrier. Elle est allée jusqu'à supplier Rogue de faire un Serment Inviolable pour protéger Draco ! Draco est son fils, et elle l'aime.

\- Mais Malfoy junior est un Mangemort.. fit remarquer l'Autre

\- Pas par choix.. contredit Harry. Malfoy est peut-être un petit con prétentieux et arrogant, mais il ne pourrait jamais tuer qui que ce soit. Il avait pour mission de tuer Dumbledore pendant notre Sixième Année et il en était malade. Il faut arrêter de croire que tous les Serpentard sont mauvais.

\- Les Serpentard ne donnent pas une bonne image d'eux.. dit Sirius

\- Parce que tu as déjà essayé de les comprendre, Sirius ? railla Harry. J'ai vu la plupart des souvenirs de la scolarité de Rogue, et je n'ai pas vu une seule raison qui puisse justifier ce que vous lui avez fait, tous les deux ! Est-ce que l'un de vous a essayé de se mettre à sa place ? Vous n'étiez que des gamins arrogants et puérils, à cette époque-là.

\- Tu défends Rogue ? s'indigna James en jetant un regard noir au Serpentard, qui restait impassible

\- Oui, je le défends.. affirma Harry. Parce que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être humilié en public et considéré comme un moins que rien.

\- Et toi, tu sais, peut-être ? ironisa Sirius

\- Tu serais surpris de mon expérience dans ce domaine.. souffla faiblement Harry

La réponse de l'adolescent provoqua un silence tendue dans la Grande Salle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? hésita l'Autre

\- Rien, laissez tomber.. éluda Harry

Le silence retomba, inconfortable.

Arthur se racla la gorge au bout de quelques minutes en fixant Harry et le double de sa fille.

\- Et, sinon, vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ? demanda-t-il au couple


	5. Conversation embarassante

Chapitre 5 :

\- Pardon ? demanda Harry, espérant avoir mal compris.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ? répéta Molly

Il n'avait pas mal compris. Ginny et lui échangèrent un regard gêné.

\- Et bien, en fait, c'est compliqué.. fit Ginny en grimaçant

\- Compliqué ? questionna Lily

\- On s'est mis ensemble pendant ma Sixième Année.. dit Harry. Mais j'ai quittée Ginny le jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore pour ne pas qu'elle soit encore plus en danger. Et on s'est remis ensemble peu de temps après la Bataille de Poudlard. Donc, si on ne compte pas la pause, on est ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un an.

\- Je ne savais même pas que Ginny plaisait à Harry. Et inversement.. dit Sirius en se tournant vers son filleul.

\- La situation est différente, dans ce monde.. dit Rogue. J'imagine que les deux se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont gamins. Alors que chez nous, ils se connaissent depuis la Première Année de Miss Weasley, et Potter lui a sauvé la vie.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis avec Harry ! s'indigna Ginny

\- J'oubliais.. fit onctueusement Rogue. Vous l'aimez depuis que vous êtes en âge de comprendre l'histoire du Survivant.

Ginny rougit, sous le regard moqueur de Rogue.

\- Ginny sort avec Dean, ici.. dit l'Autre

\- Chez nous aussi, elle est sortie avec lui. Et toi, tu es sorti avec qui ? demanda Harry à son double, curieux

\- Oh, tu sais.. éluda l'Autre. Rien de très important.

\- Il veut dire qu'il a enchaîné les conquêtes jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se mettre sérieusement avec une fille il y a un peu moins d'un an.. dit Lily. Exactement comme son père.

\- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? se moqua Harry

\- Hermione Granger, si mes souvenirs sont exactes.. répondit James

\- Hermione ? répéta Harry, ahuri. C'est ma meilleure amie !

\- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.. dit l'Autre avec un petit sourire. J'avais trouvé ça étrange d'ailleurs, parce que chez nous, j'ai pu rencontrer Hermione uniquement quand on est devenu Préfet en Chef ensemble. Vu qu'elle est à Serdaigle.

\- Serdaigle ? le coupa Ginny. Chez nous, Hermione est à Gryffondor, bien que le Choixpeau ait hésité avec Serdaigle, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à la faire souffrir ! lui dit gentiment Harry

\- Et toi, tu as eu quelqu'un, à part Ginny ? demanda Sirius au double de son filleul

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda Harry, gêné

Sirius haussa les épaules, souriant malicieusement.

\- Cho Chang.. répondit Ginny. Pendant sa Cinquième Année.

\- Hey ! s'insurgea Harry en la fusillant du regard

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas parlé de Dean ! répondit Ginny

\- Chez nous, Cho Chang est avec Cédric Diggory depuis quatre ans.. dit l'Autre en fronçant les sourcils

Le sourire d'Harry se fana et ses yeux se voilèrent. Son regard se fit vague et il préféra détourner les yeux pour fixer la silhouette endormie de son filleul dans son berceau.

\- Un problème ? demanda Remus

\- Cédric est décédé pendant la Quatrième Année d'Harry, dans notre monde.. fit doucement Ginny, serrant la main de son petit-ami dans la sienne.

\- Comment un étudiant a-t-il pu trouver la mort ? demanda McGonagall avec horreur

\- Pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Cédric était le Champion de Poudlard.. répondit Harry Nous sommes arrivés au Trophée en même temps. Nous l'avons pris en même temps, on se disait que cela resterait une victoire pour Poudlard. C'était un Portoloin, et une fois arrivés dans le cimetière, Voldemort a fait tuer Cédric avant d'effectuer le rituel pour retrouver son corps.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry.. souffla Ginny

\- Gin.. fit-il

\- Non, tais-toi et écoute moi.. dit-elle catégoriquement. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Si tu avais laissé le Portoloin à Cédric, il aurait surement été torturé avant d'être tué. Tu as proposé de le prendre à deux. Cédric n'étais pas obligé d'accepter. C'est le traitre qui l'a tué, pas toi.

\- Le traitre ? s'intéressa Dumbledore. Qui est-ce ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry avec prudence

\- Nous avons un traitre dans l'Ordre depuis plusieurs années.. dit Remus. Personne ne sait qui c'est.

\- Pourquoi vous ne faites pas un interrogatoire au Véritasérum sur tous les membres ? s'enquit Ginny

\- Parce que cela ne se fait pas.. dit Arthur, telle une évidence

\- Ginny à raison.. fit Harry. On ne peut pas vous dire qui était notre traitre, parce que ce n'est peut-être pas lui ici, même si cela m'étonnerait.

\- Etait ? répéta Lily, confuse

\- Il est mort.. dit Harry

\- Pardon ? firent Ginny et Rogue d'une même voix

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ? continua Ginny. Et comment il est mort ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit car j'avais d'autres choses à penser, comme les procès des Mangemorts entre autre chose. Et il s'est en quelque sorte suicidé.

\- Suicidé ? fit Rogue. Il était trop lâche pour ça.

\- Il n'a pas eu le choix.. dit Harry. Il a essayé de me tuer, mais je lui ai rappelé qu'il avait une dette de vie envers moi, donc il s'est arrêté. Mais la main d'argent que lui a fourni Voldemort s'est retournée contre lui et il s'est lui-même étranglé. Avec Ron, on a essayé de l'en empêcher, mais nous n'avons rien pu faire.

\- C'était quand ? demanda Rogue

\- Quand on était prisonnier au Manoir Malfoy, juste avant que Dobby nous sauve.. répondit le Survivant

\- Comment un Mangemort a pu avoir une dette de vie envers toi ? s'enquit l'Autre

\- J'ai empêché certaines personnes de le tuer en leur disant qu'ils ne méritaient pas de devenir des meurtriers à cause de ce sal traitre.. dit son double. Lui, plus que quiconque, méritait de finir ses jours à Azkaban, mais il s'est enfui.

Harry fit une pause et se tourna vers son professeur de Potions.

\- Vous pensez que c'est le même que chez nous ? demanda-t-il

\- J'en suis certain.. affirma Rogue. La seule différence entre notre monde et celui-là, c'est le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a attaqué Neville à votre place. Mais le reste est pratiquement identique. Et comme vous le savez, chez nous, le traitre est devenu Mangemort plus d'un an avant le décès de vos parents, donc selon toute probabilité, ici aussi.

\- Mais même si on leur disait qui était le traitre, il ne nous croirait jamais.. fit remarquer Ginny

\- Il est vrai qu'il n'a pas le profil d'un Mangemort.. ricana Rogue. Mais j'imagine qu'ici, les soupçons se sont portés sur les mêmes que chez nous.

\- Vous voulez parlez de Remus ? comprit Harry avec un sourire. Ce serait comme dire que l'un des Weasley adore Voldemort, c'est complètement ridicule.

\- Je suis tout de même un lycanthrope.. fit Remus

\- Et alors ? fit Ginny. Mon frère Bill a été griffé par un loup-garou, ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne lui adresse plus la parole, c'est complètement stupide, comme argument.

\- Chez vous aussi il dit qu'il ne peut pas fonder de famille à cause de sa lycanthropie ? demanda l'Autre, récoltant un regard noir de Remus

\- Oui.. fit Harry avec un sourire. Mais disons qu'une personne beaucoup plus têtu que lui l'a fait changer d'avis, non sans patience, bien sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard, sourirent, puis l'adolescent pris son filleul dans ses bras et fixa Remus.

\- Je te présente Teddy Remus Lupin.. fit-il. Le fils de ton double.

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent, tandis qu'il fixait son potentiel fils bouche bée.

\- Qui est la mère ? demanda Sirius

\- Tonks.. fit Harry

\- Deux minutes.. fit Remus. Tu as dit que j'étais décédé, tout à l'heure. Est-ce que la mère du petit est en vie ?

\- Non.. fit douloureusement Harry. Dora est décédée le même jour que toi. Mais Teddy ne manquera de rien, je peux te l'assurer. Pour l'instant, c'est moi qui m'occupe de lui, mais dès que je serais à Poudlard, Andromeda le prendra chez elle. Et à la fin de ma Septième Année, on s'arrangera. Et puis de toute façon, Teddy va grandir entouré de Weasley.

\- Est-ce qu'il est lycanthrope ? demanda-t-il doucement, craignant la réponse

\- Non.. dit Ginny. Il a juste hérité du don de Métamorphomage de sa mère.

Comme pour démontrer ses dires, les cheveux de Teddy passèrent du bleu au noir tandis qu'il fixait son parrain de ses yeux dorés -les mêmes yeux que son père.

\- Excusez-moi.. fit Dumbledore, brisant le silence. Il faudrait revenir sur la façon dont nous allons récupérer les Horcruxes.


	6. Organisation de la Résistance

Chapitre 6 :

\- Il faut d'abord commencer par tuer le Basilic.. fit Harry. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, mais on aura besoin de Fumseck.

\- Le phénix du directeur ? s'étonna l'Autre

\- Oui.. confirma le Survivant. Il nous aidera à crever les yeux du Basilic. Ensuite, un petit sort et ce sera fini.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que le Sortilège de Mort est un effet sur ce genre d'animal.. fit remarquer Dumbledore

\- Je ne parlais pas du Sortilège de Mort.. dit Harry. Mais d'un sort autrement plus violent que, normalement, vous ne connaissez pas.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce sort ai un effet sur le Basilic.. contredit Rogue, comprenant de quel sort parlait l'adolescent

\- Si je suis le seul à le lancer.. accorda Harry. Mais je ne compte pas y aller seul, cette fois-ci. J'allais vous proposer de venir, et aussi à Harry.

\- Hors de question qu'il descende dans la Chambre des Secrets ! s'écria Lily

\- Maman ! s'indigna l'Autre. Je veux participer !

\- Ecoutez, Lily.. intervint Harry. Aller tuer le Basilic doit faire partir des choses les moins dangereuses dans la chasse aux Horcruxes.

Lily regarda le double de son fils pensivement avant de se tourner vers l'Autre qui lui fit des yeux de chien battu.

\- D'accord.. céda-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le double de son ancien meilleur ami. Mais je te préviens, Severus, si un seul d'eux revient avec une égratignure, j'aurais ta peau.

Le Maître des Potions se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

\- Quand y allons-nous ? demanda l'Autre

\- Demain.. fit Rogue.

\- Bien.. acquiesça Dumbledore. Voyons pour la suite.

\- Le Diadème est ici, à Poudlard.. fit Harry. Le plus simple serait d'aller le chercher juste après avoir tué le Basilic.

\- Comme ça on pourra le détruire tout de suite.. fit Sirius

\- Non, justement.. fit Harry. Il faudra attendre de tous les avoir pour les détruire.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda McGonagall

\- Parce que je sais d'expérience que la destruction des Horcruxes fait souffrir.. expliqua-t-il. Voldemort n'es pas stupide, et s'il ressent la moindre douleur, il ira voir si les Horcruxes sont toujours aussi bien protéger.

\- D'accord.. dit Dumbledore. Continuez.

\- Le prochain à aller chercher sera le Médaillon.. dit-il. J'irais avec Rogue, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Celui-ci acquiesça.

\- Ensuite, c'est la Bague qu'il faudra aller chercher.. dit Harry. Je ne sais pas exactement quels obstacles Tom a mis pour la protéger. Mais on avisera le moment venu.

\- Avec qui voudriez-vous y aller ? demanda Dumbledore, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il y aille

\- Je pensais à Remus et au Professeur McGonagall.. dit-il au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion.

Les deux susnommés acquiescèrent.

\- Ensuite, il y aura le journal à récupérer.. dit Dumbledore. Il est chez les Malfoy, c'est cela ?

\- Exact.. approuva Harry. Entrer dans le Manoir Malfoy ne sera pas facile. Mais je me demandais, que fait Rogue, dans ce monde ?

\- Pourquoi ? demandèrent Rogue et Sirius en même temps.

\- Je ne pourrais pas juste avoir la réponse à ma question ? fit Harry, agacé

\- D'après nos informations, Rogue est le bras droit de Voldemort.. dit Dumbledore

\- Logique.. marmonna Harry. Après tout, ici, il n'avait aucune raison de devenir espion. Il faudrait que notre Rogue prenne la place de celui de ce monde. S'il dit qu'il m'a vu roder autour du Manoir, il me capturera. Que ce soit Voldemort ou Malfoy, ils seront content, parce qu'ils n'aiment pas les Potter. Et ils trouveront ça normal parce que Rogue déteste mon père.

\- Mais on ne peut pas vous laisser seul dans un repère de Mangemort ! s'écria Molly

\- On ne sera pas seul.. fit Harry. Quatre personnes nous suivront avec nos Capes d'Invisibilités. Je pensais à Maugrey, James, Sirius et Kingsley. Ma capture attira tous les Mangemorts, donc vous aurez le champ libre.

\- Mais on ne pourra pas fouiller tout le Manoir ! s'exclama James

\- Pas besoin de fouiller tout le Manoir.. contredit le double de son fils. Il y a une ouverture dans le sol du salon, menant à une sorte de cave. Le journal sera forcément là, puisque même si Lucius ne sait pas ce que c'est, il aura caché avec le plus grand soin ce que lui a confié Voldemort.

\- Et toi, pendant ce temps-là ? demanda Lily

\- Je serais interrogé.. dit Harry. Je n'aurais qu'à dire que je suis en mission de repérage pour l'Ordre.

\- Les Mangemorts ne croiront pas que nous t'avons laissé seul pour ce genre de mission.. protesta Remus

\- Bien sûr que si.. dit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Parce que pour tous les Mangemorts, les Potter ne sont que des arrogants qui foncent tête baissés dans les ennuis comme tout Gryffondor qui se respecte. Je n'aurais qu'à jouer la carte du gamin arrogant.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera surement appelé.. fit Rogue

\- Mais j'y compte bien.. dit Harry. Sinon, jamais je ne pourrais le provoquer. Il voudra me parler seul à seul, donc vous pourrez revenir ici une fois le journal trouvé. En lui montrant que je le connais mieux que je ne devrais, que je sais des choses que seul Dumbledore devrait savoir, cela va attiser sa curiosité et il ne me tuera pas immédiatement.

\- Pas immédiatement ? couina Lily

\- Il me proposera surement de le rejoindre, me fera mariner dans un des cachots du Manoir et là j'activerais un Portoloin pour revenir à Poudlard.. dit Harry. Et pour finir, il y à la Coupe à Gringott's, dans le coffre des Lestrange. Je pensais emmener Sirius, vu que le coffre des Black est à proximité du coffre des Lestrange.

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda le double de son parrain

\- Parce que j'ai hérité de tout à ton décès.. fit Harry. Et que j'ai dû batailler avec Andromeda pour que le coffre revienne à Teddy. Après tout, avec Malfoy, c'est le dernier descendant des Black. Mais je ne me voyais pas offrir de l'argent à Draco.

Harry réfléchit, soupira, et se tourna vers le couple Weasley.

\- Que font Bill et Charlie, dans ce monde ? questionna-t-il

\- Bill essaye de rallier des sorciers étrangers à la cause de l'Ordre. Quant à Charlie, il fait de même, mais avec les Créatures Magiques.. expliqua Arthur

Harry acquiesça et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

\- Est-ce que Kingsley Shackelbot fait partie de l'Ordre, ici ? demanda-t-il

Dumbledore acquiesça.

\- S'il est d'accord, je pense qu'il pourrait nous être utile.. fit Harry

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour rentrer dans le coffre-fort, chez vous ? demanda Lily

\- Hermione a pris les traits de Bellatrix Lestrange avec du Polynectar.. dit Harry. Et j'avais un complice Gobelin pour m'aider.

\- Un Gobelin a bien voulu t'aider ? s'étonna James

\- Contre l'Epée de Gryffondor.. dit Harry. Et il a profité du fait que l'on était dans la panade pour partir avec l'épée, évidemment. Mais Godric Gryffondor l'avait enchanté pour qu'elle retourne dans le Choixpeau, ce qui nous arrangeait.

\- Et comment vous avez fait pour sortir ? demanda l'Autre

\- Potter a eu la merveilleuse idée de sortir à dos de dragon.. railla Rogue

\- Pardon ? fit McGonagall. Vous êtes inconscient, Potter !

\- Vous savez, c'était soit ça, soit faire face à plusieurs Gobelins en colère.. expliqua-t-il

\- Gringott's a juste été partiellement détruite.. ajouta Rogue

Harry hausse les épaules, indifférent.

\- La banque a été reconstruite.. dit-il

\- C'est un bon plan.. fit doucement Dumbledore au bout de quelques secondes de silence

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Lily avec colère. Vous voulez laisser un enfant faire votre sale boulot, Albus ?

\- Lily.. essaya de la calmer James. C'est le meilleur moyen de vaincre Voldemort une fois pour toute.

\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! dit-elle en désignant le double de son fils

\- Un enfant qui en a vu plus que nous tous ici présent.. claqua la voix de Rogue. Et qui a affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres plus de fois que Dumbledore.

\- Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix.. fit Harry. Je suis le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort, c'est comme ça.

Dumbledore le fixa pensivement avant d'acquiescer.

\- Il est tard.. dit-il. Allons-nous reposer. Je vais trouver des appartements à nos trois voyageurs. Que les personnes descendant dans la Chambre des Secrets soit dans le Hall à dix heures.


	7. Parle moi, Serpentard

Chapitre Sept :

\- Tu te rends compte que si tout se passe bien, tu vaincras Voldemort pour la troisième fois ? fit Ginny une fois arrivée dans leur appartement et Teddy coucher dans le berceau

\- Voyons déjà si tout se passe bien.. fit Harry

\- Tu y arriveras.. lui assura Ginny en se blottissant contre lui.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, le couple s'endormait.

Le lendemain, vers cinq heures du matin, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Savoir que Voldemort était vivant dans ce monde le perturbait plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé la veille. De même que de revoir des personnes qui étaient mortes dans son monde.

\- Quesquispasse ? fit la voix endormie de sa petite-amie

\- Ce n'est rien.. la rassura Harry. Rendort toi.

Une fois sûr que Ginny s'était rendormi, Harry se leva, s'habilla et sortit de l'appartement après avoir vérifié que Teddy dormait toujours. Il se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch et s'installa dans les gradins de Gryffondor, réfléchissant à la situation.

Ils avaient beau mettre au point un plan pour détruire les Horcruxes et vaincre Voldemort, Harry n'était pas sûr d'être capable de pouvoir tuer le Mage Noir à nouveau. Pas qu'il compatisse avec Face de Serpent, mais c'était tout de même un être humain, et Harry s'était toujours dit qu'il ne tuerait jamais personne. Une fois de plus, le destin en avait décidé autrement…

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil était déjà levé. Il s'étira et se rendit dans le Hall, où était déjà présent l'Autre, ses parents, Ginny, Rogue et Dumbledore.

\- Harry ! s'écria Ginny en l'enlaçant. Où étais-tu ?

\- Sur le terrain de Quidditch.. répondit-il en lui rendant son étreinte. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir et je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Je t'ai cherché, mais tu avais pris la Carte ! s'exclama la rousse, avant de le fixer avec des gros yeux. Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? Cauchemar ?

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer.

\- Ce n'est rien.. fit-il, essayant de la rassurer. Juste de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Et si on y allait ? intervint Rogue

Ginny le fusilla du regard, mais Harry acquiesça, se dirigeant vers le deuxième étage.

\- Tu sais que l'on se dirige vers les toilettes des filles, là ? demanda James en reconnaissant le couloir

\- Merci, James, je n'avais pas vu.. répondit sarcastiquement Harry. Mimi ? appela-t-il en entrant dans les toilettes

\- Quelqu'un a appelé Mimi ? fit le fantôme en apparaissant

\- Bonjour.. fit Harry. Si tu nous expliquais comment tu es morte ?

Mimi sourit et fit une pirouette dans les airs.

\- J'étais ici, parce qu'Olive Hornby c'était moqué de mes lunettes.. expliqua-t-elle. J'étais dans les toilettes, je pleurais, quand j'ai entendu une voix de garçon. Il parlait une langue bizarre. Je suis sortie, pour lui dire de ficher le camp. Et je suis morte.

\- Comme ça ? D'un coup ? s'étonna l'Autre

\- Oui.. couina-t-elle. J'ai juste vue deux grands yeux jaunes, là-bas, vers le lavabo.

\- Est-ce qu'un certain Tom Jedusor était avec toi à l'école ? demanda Harry

\- C'était un Serpentard, il me semble.. répondit Mimi après réflexion. C'était le préféré du Professeur Slughorn, d'ailleurs. Il faisait partie du Club de Slug et il était préfet.

\- Merci, Mimi.. dit Dumbledore

Harry se tourna vers le lavabo, repéra le serpent gravé dessus et le fixa, essayant de s'imaginer qu'il était réel.

\- _Ouvre-toi.._ siffla-t-il

Le lavabo se recula, descendit, révélant le tuyau pour accéder à la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Fumseck.. appela-t-il doucement

L'oiseau de feu apparut, se posant sur son épaule en émettant un trille rassurant.

\- Vous pouvez nous attendre ici si vous voulez.. dit-il aux autres, avant de se tourner vers Rogue et son double. On peut y aller.

Il sauta dans le tuyau, se rappelant de son expérience pendant sa Deuxième Année avec Ron. Il arrive finalement au bout du tuyau.

Quand l'Autre arriva, il grimaça de dégout en voyant les os sur le sol.

\- Ce ne sont que des rats.. dit Harry

\- Pauvre Queudver.. souffla son double en retour

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? questionna brusquement Harry

\- Je parlais de Peter, c'est un ami de mes parents qui est Animagus Rat.. fit l'Autre. Tu ne le connais pas ?

Harry échangea un regard avec Rogue, qui venait d'arriver.

\- Non, je ne le connais pas.. mentit-il

Il se dirigea vers la porte donnant accès à la Chambre, passant à côté de la peau de serpent.

\- C'est la peau du Basilic.. dit-il en s'arrêtant et en se tournant vers l'Autre. D'ailleurs, tu vas t'entraîner dessus.

\- M'entraîner ? balbutia l'Autre

\- A lancer le sort.. fit Harry. La formule est Sectumsempra.

\- Bizarre comme formule.. murmura l'Autre en sortant sa baguette et de la diriger vers la peau du serpent. _Sectumsempra !_

La peau se recouvrit d'entaille.

\- Bien, tu sais le lancer.. observa Harry en se remettant en route.

\- Tu es sûr que ce sort suffira ? lui demanda son double

\- Il est assez violent, donc, oui, je pense qu'il fonctionnera.. répondit-il. Mais si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, je pense que deux Sortilèges de Mort devraient l'achever.

\- Deux ? s'étonna l'Autre

\- Rogue et moi.. dit Harry tandis que le Maître des Potions acquiesçait. Si tu lances le Sortilège de Mort, c'est ta mère qui va me tuer.

Ils arrivèrent devant la seconde porte, où se trouvaient deux serpents enlacé.

\- _Ouvre-toi.._ fit Harry dans la langue des serpents

Les deux reproductions de reptiles se mirent à bouger, chacun d'un côté, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rejoigne, provoquant l'ouverture de la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans la Chambre, s'arrêtant face à la statue de Salazar Serpentard.

\- Pas mal.. observa l'Autre

\- Bon, en position.. fit Harry. Mettez-vous chacun d'un côté. Je vais l'appeler, Fumseck se chargera de lui crever les yeux. Quand ce sera fait, on lance chacun un Sectumsempra. Et on avisera après.

Rogue et l'Autre se déplacèrent tandis que le phénix partait de l'épaule d'Harry, se plaçant en hauteur.

\- _Parle-moi Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard.._ siffla Harry

La bouche de la statue commença à s'ouvrir, Harry apercevant le Basilic au loin.

\- Fermez les yeux.. cria-t-il aux deux autres en se reculant. A toi Fumseck !

Dès que le Basilic sortit de la statue, Fumseck plongea sur lui, crevant ses yeux avec ses serres. Le serpent, prit par surprise, ne put l'éviter. En entendant les sifflements de souffrance du serpent, Harry ouvrit les yeux et s'avança.

\- Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux.. cria-t-il. A trois, on lance le Sectumsempra. Un, deux, trois ! _Sectumsempra !_

Les trois sorts atteignirent le serpent, le faisant saigner abondamment, il ne mourra cependant pas. Harry, réfléchissant, ne put éviter un coup de queue. Il se retrouva projeter cinq mètres plus loin, son bras émettant un craquement significatif. Il essaya de se relever, mais se rendit compte qu'une de ses jambes était aussi cassée.

\- _Sectumsempra !_ répéta l'Autre, faisant saigner le serpent un peu plus.

\- _Avada Kedavra !_ lança Rogue, faisant s'écrouler le reptile.

Harry souffla de soulagement, et pointa sa baguette sur son bras.

\- _Ferula.._ lança-t-il, faisant apparaître une attelle. Sur sa jambe, Harry lança un _Episkey_, la remettant en place dans un bruit sourd. Il ne put retenir un gémissement mais se rendit compte qu'il pouvait désormais se lever.

\- Vous allez bien, Potter ? fit Rogue en venant vers lui accompagné de son double

\- J'ai connu pire.. fit Harry en se levant. Vous avez pris des dents ?

Ils acquiescèrent, les trois se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie, Fumseck volant derrière eux.

Arrivant vers le tuyau, Rogue et l'Autre fixèrent Harry.

\- Fumseck va nous ramener.. répondit-il à leur question muette

L'oiseau de feu se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry. Les deux autres s'agrippèrent à l'adolescent, et ils disparurent dans une gerbe de flammes, réapparaissant dans les toilettes des filles.


	8. La Salle où toute chose est cachée

Chapitre Huit :

Dès que Ginny vit Harry réapparaître dans les toilettes, elle arrêta de faire les cents pas et se jeta sur son petit-ami pour l'étreindre. Celui-ci émit un gémissement de douleur, la faisant immédiatement reculer avec un regard inquiet.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en voyant l'attelle

\- Ce n'est rien, je me suis juste pris un coup de queue.. dit-il

\- Un coup de queue ? s'étonna James pendant que le double de son fils refermait le passage menant à la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Les premiers sorts n'ont pas marcher.. expliqua Harry. Je réfléchissais quand je me suis pris un coup de queue. J'ai été projeté cinq mètres plus loin, et Harry et Rogue ont achevé le Basilic.

\- Comment était la Chambre ? demanda Dumbledore, curieux

\- Immense, et à l'effigie de Serpentard.. répondit Rogue

\- Au fait.. dit l'Autre en se tournant vers Harry. C'est quoi que tu as dit pour faire sortir le Basilic ?

\- C'est un code pour ouvrir la bouche de la statue de Serpentard.. répondit Harry en mettant son bras valide autour de la taille de Ginny, qui s'était raidie.

\- Et il faut dire quoi ? demanda James

\- Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard.. récita Harry d'une voix sans timbre. Maintenant, il faudrait aller chercher le Diadème dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, la Salle sur Demande ? demanda l'Autre

\- Une salle qui prend l'apparence de tout ce que l'on veut.. fit Ginny. Cela m'étonne que tu ne la connaisses pas.

\- C'est plutôt logique, en fait.. intervint Harry. Nous, on en a eu besoin pour l'A.D, et elle n'apparaît pas sur la Carte du Maraudeur, donc il n'a pas pu en entendre parler.

\- L'A.D, c'était votre club de Défense ? demanda Lily, qui serrait la main de son fils

\- C'est ça.. acquiesça Harry en les menant au Septième Etage

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie, Harry, non ? l'interrogea Lily

\- Plutôt mourir.. plaisanta Harry. Et puis de toute façon, vous ne pourrez pas rentrer sans moi, Ginny ne sais pas ce qu'il faut dire pour faire apparaître la Salle.

\- Comment avez-vous connu la configuration de cette salle, M. Potter ? demanda Dumbledore

\- La Dame de Serdaigle m'a dit que le Diadème se trouvait là où toute chose est cachée.. dit Harry. Et je m'étais servie de la Salle sur Demanda pour cacher quelque chose à peine un an plus tôt.

\- Pour cacher quoi ? demanda l'Autre

\- Oh, mon livre de Potion de Sixième An-

Mais il se stoppa en voyant Rogue, qui haussait un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Vous disiez, Potter ? fit-il, dédaigneux

\- Que j'y avais caché mon livre de Potion quand vous m'avez demander de vous le remettre après l'incident avec Malfoy.. termina-t-il

\- Vous avez failli le tuer ! s'exclama Rogue. Heureusement que ce fantôme est venu me prévenir !

\- Hey ! s'écria Harry, se stoppant dans un couloir du Septième Etage. Il allait me lancer un Doloris, je vous signale ! Et puis de toute façon, qui aurait l'idée de noter des sorts violents dans un livre de Potion ! Comment j'aurais pu savoir que c'était vous ! Ce n'était pas écrit dessus !

Rogue le fusilla du regard, mais ne répondit pas.

\- Euh, on est arrivé.. fit Ginny, désignant le mur devant eux.

Harry quitta Rogue du regard, et se dirigea vers le pan de mur vierge. '_Je veux la pièce là où toute chose est cachée.._' pensa-t-il en faisant les trois allers et retours devant le mur. Une porte apparut, qu'Harry ouvrit, invitant les autres à le suivre.

La pièce était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'objets étaient présents dans la pièce. Il examina la pièce, et prit le chemin de droite, passant entre un balai et une armoire. Ils marchèrent environ dix minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le buste de Rowena Serdaigle.

Le Diadème était posé dessus, de façon majestueuse, comme dans son souvenir. Il monta sur une chaise et le prit, le plaçant dans sa poche.

\- Allez, on ressort.

Le groupe sortit de la Salle Va-et-Vient, et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, là où le reste de l'Ordre les attendait.

\- Alors ? demanda Sirius dès qu'ils entrèrent

\- On l'a.. fit Harry en désignant sa poche

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Remus

\- Oh, rien de bien trépidant à raconter.. dit Harry

\- Tu as affronté un Basilic, et tu n'as rien à raconter ? fit Sirius avec un sourire en coin

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! l'agressa Harry en le fusillant du regard. Que c'est un jeu ? Que d'affronter Voldemort, de tuer des Basilic et de boire des Potions mortelles m'amuse ? Non ! Alors arrête de plaisanter là-dessus, Sirius !

Harry tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Salle en claquant la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'étonna Sirius

\- Ce n'est pas toi, Sirius.. le rassura Ginny. Je pense que la situation est de trop pour lui.

\- La situation ? demanda Molly, ne comprenant pas.

\- La guerre vient de se finir chez nous, et Harry essaye de se reconstruire depuis.. explicita Ginny. Et nous voilà dans un monde où Voldemort est vivant, où il n'est jamais devenu le Survivant et où ses parents sont en vies. Mais ce ne sont pas vraiment ses parents, tout comme Sirius et Remus ne sont pas vraiment ceux qu'il considérait comme des oncles, parce qu'ils n'ont pas le même vécu. Et je pense que tout cela lui fait encore plus de mal que quand il était tout simplement Harry Potter, l'orphelin célèbre qui s'occupait de son filleul depuis la fin de la guerre.

\- Il faudrait peut-être aller lui parler, non ? hésita l'Autre

\- J'y vais.. décida Lily. Il n'est peut-être pas tout à fait mon fils, mais je pense qu'il a besoin de conseil d'un parent.

Elle étreignit une dernière fois l'Autre, embrassa son mari et sortit à son tour de la Grande Salle, se dirigeant vers le parc.

Harry se trouvait assis sous le Saule Pleureur, comme elle l'avait pensé. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, tandis qu'il fixait le Diadème de Serdaigle.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose ? finit-il par demander

\- Te parler.. répondit Lily. Je ne suis peut-être pas ta mère, et je n'ai pas la prétention de la remplacer, mais on peut dire que je suis ce qu'elle serait devenue si Tu-Sais-Qui ne l'avait pas tué. Et je pense que tu as besoin de parler.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre.. souffla le double de son fils

\- Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre si tu ne m'expliques pas.. contredit la rousse.

\- Vous rencontrez, James et vous, j'en ai rêvé toute ma vie.. commença-t-il. Mais je me sens mal de vouloir vous connaître alors que vous n'êtes pas mes parents, et je suis jaloux de votre fils, qui a vécu avec ses parents, en tant de guerre, certes, mais il a été entouré de ses parents toute sa vie. Et le fait de me retrouver dans un monde où Voldemort est encore vivant me perturbe plus que je ne le pensais. Parce que, même si c'est un monstre, il reste un homme, et c'est un homme que je suis le seul à pouvoir tuer. Et je vais devoir le faire une deuxième fois pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Et puis, mes amis me manquent, ainsi que les Weasley.

Harry se tut quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots.

\- Et puis, il y a le fait de revoir Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore. Je n'ai jamais vu Sirius aussi heureux et c'est pareil pour Remus. Et puis, la guerre vient de se finir chez nous, et je suis replongé dedans une seconde fois. C'est juste, perturbant.

Harry se tut, regardant le lac.

\- Je pense que je peux comprendre que tes amis ainsi que les Weasley te manquent, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient très important pour toi, vu la façon dont tu les regarde.. fit Lily. Je peux aussi imaginer que notre présence soit perturbante pour toi, de même que celles de Sirius, Remus et du Professeur Dumbledore, vu que nous sommes tous décédés dans ton monde. Pour ce qui est de Voldemort, je te suggère de ne pas voir ça comme le fait de tuer un homme, mais de sauver des centaines de vie en neutralisant un monstre.

Lily se tut, détournant son regard du lac pour fixer le double de son fils.

\- Pour ce qui est du fait qu'il t'arrive d'être jaloux d'Harry.. reprit-elle. C'est tout à fait normal, et je pense que n'importe qui dans ta situation serais aussi jaloux. Et tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il acquiesça doucement, son regard toujours rivé sur le lac.

\- On retourne dans la Grande Salle ? demanda Lily. Sinon Ginny va finir par vraiment s'inquiéter.

Harry sourit, se releva et suivi le double de sa mère dans le château. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde sa tourna vers eux, interrompant manifestement leur conversation.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit Lily en haussant un sourcil


	9. Révélations et plan

Chapitre Neuf :

Dès que Lily sortit de la Grande Salle, le silence s'installa. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se racle la gorge.

\- J'ai repensé à notre conversation d'hier, et je me posais une question.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Ginny, fronçant les sourcils

\- Je me demandais comment Voldemort avait pu trouver les Potter, dans votre monde ? questionna le directeur. Ils ne s'étaient pas cachés ?

Ginny échangea un regard avec Rogue, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue.

\- Et bien en fait, si.. fit la rousse. Ils ont effectué le Sortilège de Fedilitas. Mais disons que la personne qu'ils avaient choisie en Gardien du Secret n'était pas la bonne personne.

\- S'il nous avait fallu un Gardien du Secret, nous aurions choisi Sirius.. fit remarquer James

\- C'est ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire.. dit Rogue. Mais le cabot a jugé que cela serait trop évident, et il a proposé de prendre quelqu'un d'autre sans en référer à personne, même Dumbledore n'était pas au courant du changement. Black pensait que les Mangemorts se concentreraient sur lui, et que le véritable Gardien pourrait se cacher. Mais il s'était avéré que le véritable Gardien était l'espion, et c'est ce qui les a perdus.

\- Il a du se sentir coupable.. souffla Sirius

\- Harry m'a raconté que la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Sirius, il avait reconnu qu'il était responsable de la mort des parents d'Harry. Il n'a jamais vraiment cessé de se sentir coupable.

\- Comment ça 'la première fois qu'il a rencontré Sirius' ? demanda l'Autre. Si ses parents sont décédés, c'est bien Sirius qui l'a élevé, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Et bien, en fait, non.. fit Ginny, mal-à-l'aise. Le changement du Gardien du Secret n'était connu de personne hormis Sirius, les parents d'Harry et le vrai Gardien. En voyant le Manoir de Godric's Hollow détruit, Sirius a voulu se venger. Il a poursuivi le traitre pour le tuer, mais il a réussi à s'échapper, et Sirius a été arrêté pour avoir trahis les Potter. Il a été enfermé à Azkaban sans procès.

\- Quoi ? firent Sirius et James d'une même voix

\- Il s'est échappé pendant la Troisième Année d'Harry, en 1993.

\- Sirius est resté à Azkaban pendant douze ans ! s'exclama l'Autre , atterré.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, laissant passer Lily et Harry.

\- Un problème ? fit Lily en haussant un sourcil, surpris par leurs mines déconfites

\- Je suis allé à Azkaban pendant douze ans, dans leur monde ! s'écria Sirius

\- Quoi ? glapit Lily alors qu'Harry palissait

James expliqua à sa femme le pourquoi du comment. A la fin de l'explication de son mari, Lily avait les yeux écarquillés.

\- Mais, mais.. balbutia-t-elle

\- Qui t'as élevé ? demanda l'Autre à son double

Harry pâlit un peu plus, détournant le regard.

\- Personne.. fit Harry d'une voix tendue. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, et croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas envie de savoir.

\- Mais si ! contredit James. On veut savoir !

\- Dumbledore m'a placé chez la Tante Pétunia.. souffla finalement Harry

\- Quoi ? s'écria Lily en fusillant le directeur du regard

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda James

\- Parce qu'en mourant à ma place, ma mère à mit en place une protection d'Ancienne Magie.. fit Harry. Et pour que je sois protégé contre les Mangemorts et Voldemort, il fallait me placer dans un endroit où résidait le sang de ma mère. Tant que je considérais cet endroit comme mon foyer, personne ne pouvait m'atteindre.

\- _Oh_.. fit Lily, étonnée. Mais ils t'ont bien traité, au moins ?

\- Si on parlait d'autre chose ? intervint Ginny, consciente du fait que le sujet n'était pas très plaisant pour Harry

\- Oui, cela vaut mieux.. approuva Harry. Si on parlait de-

\- Non, on ne va pas changer de sujet ! s'exclama Lily, irritée. Tu vas nous dire ce que l'on veut savoir !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporterais ? s'irrita Harry. De toute façon, vous devez déjà savoir que les Dursley ne m'ont pas bien traité. Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporterais que je vous raconte mon enfance ?

\- On a _besoin_ de savoir ! s'exclama James

\- Non, vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir, et vous n'avez _aucun_ droit de me le demander.. rétorqua Harry. Parce que vous n'êtes _pas_ mes parents ! Votre fils a grandi avec vous, et c'est tout ce qui devrait vous importé. La seule personne qui sait des choses sur mon enfance, ce n'est pas de mon fait, parce que je n'en ai jamais parlé ! Alors n'attendez pas à ce que je me livre sur les onze premières années de ma vie, vous pourrez toujours attendre.

Il fusilla l'assistance du regard et se mura dans le silence.

\- Quand voulez-vous allez chercher l'Horcruxe ? demanda Dumbledore au bout d'un moment

\- Lequel ? demanda Harry, satisfait du changement de sujet

\- Celui où il faut boire une Potion.. fit Dumbledore

\- Il vaut mieux qu'on y aille demain, vu que je resterais surement un peu à l'infirmerie après.. dit Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius

\- La Potion.. fit Harry. Ah, et il faudrait que l'on emmène une bouteille d'eau, aussi. Il faudrait aller en acheter une dans le Monde Moldu.

\- J'irais t'acheter ça et je te l'apporterais demain.. dit Lily

\- Merci.. fit Harry avant de se tourner vers Ginny. Tu pourras garder ma baguette, demain ?

\- Tu ne vas pas l'emmener ? demanda-t-elle, surprise

\- Je vais prendre la Baguette de Sureau.. répondit le Survivant. Elle est beaucoup plus puissante que la mienne, et je pense qu'elle pourrait servir.

\- C'est quoi la Baguette de Sureau ? demanda l'Autre

\- La Baguette crée par la Mort dans _Le Comte des Trois Frères_.. fit Harry

\- C'est un mythe ! s'exclama Remus

\- _Les Reliques de la Mort_ sont bien réelles, au contraire.. fit Harry. D'ailleurs, notre Cape d'Invisibilité en est une.

\- Et comment tu l'as eu ? demanda Lily, intéressée

\- Il y a des années, Grindelwald l'a volé à Gregorovitch, le fabriquant de baguettes.. expliqua Harry En 1945, le Professeur Dumbledore l'a récupéré après son duel contre Grindelwald. Chez nous, Draco Malfoy en est devenu le Maître en désarmant le directeur en 1997. Et j'en suis devenu le Maître en désarmant Draco peu de temps après.

\- Et tu vas l'a gardé ? demanda Sirius

\- Non.. dit Harry. Dès que l'on rentrera dans notre monde, je la cacherais quelque part. Je la remettrais surement dans la tombe du Professeur Dumbledore, là où Voldemort l'avait prise.

\- Et la Pierre de Résurrection, tu sais où elle est ? demanda Remus

\- Le Professeur l'a trouvé, chez nous.. répondit-il. Et il l'avait mis dans le vif d'or qu'il m'avait légué à sa mort. Je m'en suis servi en allant dans la Forêt Interdite rejoindre Voldemort, et je l'ai laissé là-bas.

\- Tu ne l'as même pas gardé ? s'étonna Sirius

\- Non, parce que voir les esprits des personnes qui te manquent, c'est autant douloureux que bénéfique.. dit-il. Il faut aller de l'avant, et ce n'est pas en utilisant la Pierre que l'on peut le faire.

Plusieurs personnes acquiescèrent, compréhensif.

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'es servi de la Pierre ? demanda l'Autre

\- Je pensais que j'allais mourir, _définitivement_, cette fois-ci.. dit Harry. Dès que je touchais le vif d'or, une inscription apparaissait : '_Je m'ouvre au terme_'. J'ai compris que le terme désignait le moment où je devais mourir. La Pierre est sorti du vif d'or, et quand je l'ai prise en main, _ils_ sont apparus.

\- 'Ils' ? demanda Dumbledore

\- Mes parents, Sirius et Remus.. dit Harry, la gorge nouée. Ils m'ont accompagné vers Voldemort. Je pense qu'au moment où il a mis la Pierre dans le vif d'or, le Professeur Dumbledore a dû se dire que je ne devais pas marcher seul vers ma mort, et qu'il fallait que j'aie de la compagnie.

\- Mais il t'a envoyé à la mort ! s'indigna Lily

\- On avait pas le choix.. fit Harry. J'étais un Horcruxe. Si je ne mourrais pas, Voldemort survivrait. J'ai choisi en connaissance de cause de me rendre à Voldemort.

\- Dumbledore savait que vous alliez le faire.. fit Rogue, intervenant pour la première fois dans la conversation. Après tout, vous êtes un noble Gryffondor.

\- Ce n'est pas la pire chose que j'ai découvert à ce moment-là.. fit remarquer Harry

\- Attention à ce que vous allez dire, Potter.. fit Rogue, menaçant.

\- Non, je ne parlais pas de _ça_.. fit Harry, comprenant que le Maître des Potions parlait des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour Lily. C'est la manière dont le Professeur Dumbledore l'a annoncé, qui m'a fait le plus mal. Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, c'est comme si j'avais été élevé 'comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir', élevé 'pour mourir au moment opportun' et le fait que le directeur avait l'air indifférent de ma mort prochaine, c'était le plus difficile. J'ai su plus tard que ce n'était pas vrai, mais sur le moment, c'était le pire, je pense.

\- Le pire, ce n'était pas d'apprendre que tu allais mourir ? demanda l'Autre, ahuri

\- Non.. fit Harry. Car je me suis préparé à mourir dès le moment où j'ai su pour la Prophétie, à la fin de ma Cinquième Année. Et même avant ça, j'avais affronté la mort plusieurs fois. Je n'avais pas peur de mourir, j'avais peur de laisser mes amis faire face à Voldemort, de laisser d'autres personnes mourir par sa faute.

Il fit une pause, cherchant ses mots.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de survivre, ni que le fait que j'avais voulu mourir pour les protéger aurait le même effet que le sacrifice de ma mère sur les combattants.

\- Comment ça ? demanda James

\- Voldemort ne pouvait pas les toucher.. explicita Harry. Aucun de ses sorts ne les touchait. J'étais sous ma Cape d'Invisibilité, et je me suis montré au moment où Voldemort allait tuer Mrs Weasley.

\- C'est toi qui as lancé le bouclier qui l'a protégé ? demanda Ginny

Harry acquiesça. Ginny lui sourit en guise de remerciement.

\- Et pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui voudrait s'en prendre à moi ? demanda Molly, stupéfaite

\- Parce que vous veniez de tuer Bellatrix Lestrange.. répondit Harry. Elle s'en était prise à Ginny et vous l'avez tué pour la défendre. Quand Voldemort vous a lancé le Sortilège de Mort, j'ai levé un bouclier et je me suis montré. Ce fut notre dernier combat, et aussi le plus court.

\- Oh.. fit Molly.

\- Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir, avec tous les membres.. dit Dumbledore après quelques secondes de silence. J'aimerais que vous veniez.

\- Quelle heure ? fit Harry

\- Vingt-et-une-heure, ici.. fit le directeur

Harry acquiesça, et ils se séparèrent.


	10. Déjeuner au Manoir Potter

Chapitre Dix :

\- Et si vous veniez déjeuner à la maison ? proposa Lily au couple en sortant de la Grande Salle

\- Euh, oui, pourquoi pas.. fit Harry

Ginny alla récupérer Teddy, qui était sous la garde de Mrs Pomfresh. Le couple Potter les fit transplaner, et ils se retrouvèrent devant leur Manoir. Cependant, quand Harry vit la maison, il se figea quelques secondes, tournant la tête vers le cimetière visible à plusieurs mètres de là. Il secoua la tête et suivit les doubles de ses parents à l'intérieur, suivi de Remus, Sirius et Ginny.

\- On va s'installer au salon pendant que les elfes installent la table.. fit Lily

Ils s'installèrent, Ginny détaillant la maison, tandis qu'Harry s'efforçait de ne pas regarder autour de lui.

\- C'est une belle maison.. fit Ginny. Rien à voir avec le Terrier.

\- J'ai toujours adoré le Terrier.. fit Harry d'une voix absente

\- Tu vas bien Harry ? s'inquiéta Ginny en se tournant vers lui

\- Oui, oui, c'est juste.. Harry désigna d'un geste vague la maison, mais ne développa pas

\- Merlin, j'avais complètement oublié.. comprit Ginny. Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que-

\- Ce n'est rien.. fit Harry

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Remus

Ses amis et lui avaient suivi l'échange sans rien comprendre.

\- Cette maison a été détruite la nuit où Voldemort m'a attaqué, dans notre monde.. fit Harry. Chez nous, c'est devenu un lieu de pèlerinage, de même que le cimetière.

\- Le cimetière ? fit Lily, confuse

\- Il y a les tombes de mes parents, et une statue nous représentant tous les trois.. dit Harry. Quant au Manoir, il a été laissé à l'état de ruine, et beaucoup de sorciers viennent ici. Certains ont laissé des mots d'encouragements pour moi.

Les adultes le regardaient avec inquiétude.

\- Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.. dit Harry, essayant de les rassurer. C'est juste de mauvais souvenirs.

\- De mauvais souvenirs ? répéta Sirius, confus

\- La nuit où Voldemort nous a attaqués.. précisa Harry

\- Tu t'en souviens ? s'étonna l'Autre. Tu devais à peine avoir un an.

\- C'est ce qui me vient à l'esprit quand les Détraqueurs m'approchent.. révéla Harry. Les derniers moments de mes parents. C'est surement pour ça qu'ils sont ma plus grande peur.

\- Tu as peur de la peur elle-même ? reformula Remus. C'est la preuve d'une grande maturité.

\- Tu m'as dit la même chose en Troisième Année.. fit Harry avec un rire dans la voix

\- En Troisième Année ? demanda Remus, incompréhensif

\- Tu étais notre professeur de DCFM en Troisième Année.. fit Harry. C'est toi qui m'as appris le Patronus. Tu étais génial comme prof, vraiment.

Remus sourit, amusé.

\- Dis-moi, Harry.. intervint Sirius, hésitant. Comment est-ce que tu as rencontré mon double ?

\- Quand j'étais en Troisième Année, tu as eu la preuve que le traitre était vivant, et qu'il était avec moi à Poudlard.. dit Harry. Tu as eu peur qu'il me fasse quelque chose, donc tu t'es enfui grâce à ta forme Animagus. Tout le monde pensait que tu voulais me tuer, alors ils ont installés des Détraqueurs autour de Poudlard. A la fin de l'année, on s'est retrouvé dans la Cabane Hurlante avec Ron et Hermione. Je croyais encore que tu avais trahis mes parents, alors je t'ai en quelques sortes agressées. Puis Remus est arrivé, et tu as réussi à nous prouver que tu n'avais pas trahis mes parents. Dumbledore t'as cru mais le traitre s'est encore enfui, alors tu es parti te cacher pour ne pas retourner à Azkaban. Mais on restait en contact.

Harry eu un sourire nostalgique en pensant aux oiseaux qui lui avaient apportés les lettres de Sirius l'été avec sa Quatrième Année.

Les elfes vinrent les prévenir que le repas était prêt, et ils passèrent à table.

\- Et tu as dit que tu avais eu à faire à Voldemort en Première, Deuxième, Quatrième et Cinquième Année.. fit James. Pour la Deuxième Année, c'est l'histoire avec la Chambre des Secrets et en Cinquième Année votre combat au Ministère, mais tu ne nous as pas expliqué pour les autres années.

\- En Première Année.. commença-t-il. Dumbledore gardait la Pierre Philosophale à Poudlard. Le premier obstacle était Touffu, le chien à trois têtes de Hagrid. On est tombé dessus sans faire exprès, un soir. Alors on a réfléchi, et on a fini par trouver ce que le chien gardait. Mais on s'est vite rendu compte que quelqu'un voulait la voler. Ron, Hermione et moi, on soupçonnait Rogue, au début. Un soir, on a su que Dumbledore avait quitté l'école, alors on s'est dit que Rogue allait en profiter pour voler la Pierre, alors on y est allé aussi.

\- Et, c'était quoi qui la gardait ? s'enquit l'Autre

\- Ben, il y avait Touffu, que l'on a pu endormir en lui jouant de la musique.. énuméra Harry. Ensuite, Chourave avait mis un Filet du Diable, Flitwick des clés volante que l'on devait attraper avec un balai pour ouvrir la porte. McGonagall avait mis en place un échiquier géant, où les pièces étaient vivantes. Ron a été blessé, à cette épreuve. Après, il y avait l'épreuve de Rogue, qu'Hermione a résolu. J'ai dû continuer seul. Il y avait un Troll, mais il était déjà assommer. Je suis arrivé dans la dernière pièce et j'y ai vu Quirell, notre prof de DCFM, qui regardait le Miroir de Rised.

\- Le Miroir de Rised ? intervint l'Autre, interrogateur

\- C'est un miroir dans lequel on voit ce que notre cœur désir le plus.. expliqua Lily

\- C'était l'épreuve de Dumbledore.. reprit Harry. Seul une personne regardant dans le miroir et qui désirait trouver la Pierre, mais pas pour l'utiliser pourrait y accéder. Quirell avait Voldemort littéralement greffé à l'arrière du crâne. Voldemort lui a dit de se servir de moi, et quand j'ai regardé dans le Miroir, j'ai vu mon reflet qui mettait la Pierre dans ma poche, et je l'ai _vraiment_ senti dans ma poche. Voldemort s'en ai rendu compte et il m'a attaqué. Mais il ne pouvait pas me toucher, grâce au sacrifice de ma mère. Quirell en est mort, et Voldemort s'est enfui.

\- Tu as fait ça à onze ans ? s'exclama Sirius ahuri, tandis que le silence s'installait

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Et ta rencontre avec Tu-Sais-Qui en Quatrième Année ? demanda Remus

\- C'est quand j'ai pris le Trophée des Trois Sorciers avec Cédric.. fit Harry. Le traitre a tué Cédric et il m'a attaché à la pierre tombale du père de Voldemort. Voldemort avait retrouvé un simulacre de corps, il était extrêmement faible. Pour retrouver son corps, il a utilisé un formule de Magie Noire : '_Que les os du père, prit en toute ignorance, fasse renaître le fils que la chair du serviteur, volontairement sacrifiée, fasse revivre son Maître que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, ressuscite celui qui le combat._' Il a pris mon sang. Ensuite, il a appelé les Mangemorts. Il m'a lancé un ou deux Doloris et a voulu que l'on fasse un Duel.

Harry fit une pause, cherchant ses mots.

\- Le problème, c'est que nos baguettes sont sœurs.. reprit-il. A l'intérieur, nous avons tous les deux une plume de Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore. Ce qui veut dire que si nous forçons nos baguettes à se battre l'une contre l'autre, il y aura une remontée des Sortilèges. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, pour la baguette de Voldemort. Il a eu l'apparition d'une sorte d'écho de Cédric puis de Bertha Jorkins, qu'il avait tué quelques mois plus tôt de Franck Bryce, un moldu qui s'occupait du Manoir Jedusor et que Voldemort a tué puis il y a eu les échos de mes parents.

Harry déglutit difficilement au souvenir de cette nuit.

\- Ils m'ont dit de couper le lien et de retourner prendre le Portoloin, qu'il me ramènerait à Poudlard. Cédric m'a demandé de ramener son corps. J'ai coupé le lien, et je suis parti.

Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu as reçu un Impardonnables a quatorze ans ? s'exclama finalement James

\- Deux : le Doloris et l'Imperium sans oublier le Sortilège de Mort qu'il m'a lancé à la fin.

\- Il t'a lancé l'Imperium ? s'étrangla l'Autre.

\- Il voulait que je réponde à sa question.. fit Harry. Mais, manque de chance pour lui, on nous avait appris en DCFM à y résisté.

\- Il voulait que tu répondes à sa question ? répéta James, hébété

\- Il m'avait demandé si je voulais qu'il me lance un troisième Doloris.. précisa Harry. Je ne répondais pas, alors il m'a lancé l'Imperium pour que je réponde non, mais je lui ai dit que je ne répondrais rien du tout.

\- Tu as résisté à l'Imperium de Tu-Sais-Qui ? haleta Lily

Harry acquiesça, puis changea de sujet.

\- Vous avez d'autres questions ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire

\- Qui a tué Dumbledore ? demanda brusquement Sirius

Harry se raidi et jeta un regard noir au double de son parrain.

\- Compte sur moi pour te répondre.. siffla-t-il

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous le dire ? demanda l'Autre

\- Parce que.. répondit sèchement Harry. Cela ne vous regarde pas, et ce n'est _pas_ important.

\- Pas important ? s'insurgea Sirius. Il s'agit de Dumbledore !

\- Et alors ? demanda Harry

\- C'est le sorcier le plus puissant de notre génération ! fit James

\- Et alors ? répéta durement Harry. Une vie reste une vie, Dumbledore ou pas. Sa vie ne vaut pas plus que celle de quelqu'un d'autre, et le nom de celui qui lui a lancé le Sortilège de Mort ne vous servirait à rien, fin de la discussion.

Le déjeuner se poursuivit, sur des sujets moins houleux, puis Harry, Ginny et Teddy repartirent en milieu d'après-midi.


	11. Réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix

Chapitre Onze :

Harry et Ginny couraient dans les couloirs de l'école. Après être rentré de chez les Potter, ils s'étaient endormis dans leur appartement. Ils s'étaient réveillé à vingt-et-une heure, et le temps de prévenir un Elfe de Maison de veiller sur Teddy, ils étaient en retard.

En arrivant devant les portes de la Grande Salle, ils entendirent des éclats de voix, signent d'une conversation houleuse. Ils reprirent leurs souffles, puis Harry ouvrit les portes, s'attirant tous les regards.

\- Excusez-nous du retard.. dit-il à la cantonade. Nous nous étions endormis.

Rogue émit un reniflement dédaigneux, mais ne commenta pas.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Ginny en voyant les mines furieuses de plusieurs membres

\- Il se passe qu'il y a un Mangemort parmi nous ! s'exclama Maugrey en désignant Rogue, qui resta impassible

\- Ce n'est pas un Mangemort.. fit calmement Harry. Enfin si, s'en est un, mais il est passé du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix il y a maintenant seize ans. Enfin, dans notre monde. Ici, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était toujours le bras droit de Voldemort.

Maugrey lui lança un regard triomphant.

\- En résumé, il était Mangemort.. conclu Harry. Cela pose un problème à quelqu'un ?

\- Et pas qu'un peu, gamin ! s'écria Maugrey. S'il était un espion de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, et je sais ce que vous pensez, '_Vigilance Constante_', mais Rogue n'est pas un danger.. dit Harry d'un ton définitif, avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore. Quel est le sujet de la réunion d'aujourd'hui ?

\- Je voulais expliquer votre arrivée à tous les quatre.. fit Dumbledore. Et leur parler de tes plans en ce qui concerne Voldemort.

Harry grimaça.

\- Pour leur dire d'où l'on vient, aucun problème, mais pour le reste, il ne vaut mieux pas.. dit-il

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Dumbledore en se penchant légèrement en avant

\- Vous avez-vous-même admit qu'il y avait un espion dans l'Ordre.. dit Harry. Et je pense que si Voldemort a vent de nos plans, cela va poser quelques problèmes.

Dumbledore le fixa quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer et de se tourner vers le reste de l'Ordre.

\- Ces trois personnes viennent tout droit d'un autre monde.. dit-il. Dans leur monde, Voldemort s'est attaqué à M. Potter le 31 octobre 1981 et a été anéanti, son Sortilège de Mort ayant été retourné contre lui. Il à récupérer son corps en 1995, puis est définitivement mort en 1998, de la main de M. Potter, il y a de cela trois mois pour eux.

\- Vous voulez nous faire croire qu'un gamin a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui ? fit Maugrey, septique

\- Vous voulez des preuves ? fit Harry, que Maugrey commençait à fatiguer. Si vous voulez, je vous montre tous les souvenirs de mes combats contre Voldemort, comme ça, cela réglera le problème.

\- Tu peux faire ça ? s'étonna l'Autre

\- Il me faut juste la Pensine du directeur.. fit-il en haussant les épaules

Celui-ci agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître la Pensine. Harry pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe, se concentra sur ses rencontres avec le Mage Noir, tout en essayant de ne rien révéler d'important, puis écarta sa baguette de sa tempe. Le filament doré apparut et Harry le jeta dans le Pensine.

\- Bon, et bien, à trois, que tout le monde mette un doigt dans la Pensine.. fit-il. Un, deux, trois !

Tous les membres de l'Ordre se sentirent tourbillonner, puis ils se retrouvèrent dans les souvenirs de l'adolescent.

* * *

_\- Lily ! C'est lui ! Prend Harry ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir ! _

_Un rire, un éclair vert, un corps qui tombe._

_\- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place._

_\- Pousse toi, allez idiote, pousse toi !_

_\- __Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié... Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez…_

_Un second rire, un éclair vert, des pleurs de bébé, un autre éclair vert, une détonation et un cri._

* * *

_\- Ensemble, nous pourrions les ramener ! Mais donne-moi la Pierre !_

_\- Vous mentez !_

_Quirell se jeta sur Harry, qui lui mit les mains sur le visage. Quirell hurla._

_\- Tue-le, tue-le imbécile !_

_Quirell hurla encore quand Harry le toucha. Voldemort traversa le corps d'Harry, qui s'évanouit._

* * *

_\- TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR = JE SUIS LORD VOLDEMORT. Je n'allais pas garder le nom que mon Moldu de père m'avait transmis ! Je me suis forgé un autre nom, un nom que tous les sorciers auraient un jour peur de prononcer quand je serais devenu le plus grand sorcier du monde !_

_\- C'est raté. C'est Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier du monde._

_\- Albus Dumbledore a été chassé de ce château par mon simple souvenir !_

_\- Il n'est pas si loin que ça ! Dumbledore sera toujours présent tant que quelqu'un lui restera fidèle !_

_Le cri du phénix retentit, puis Fumseck lui lança le Choixpeau Magique._

_\- C'est ça que Dumbledore envoie à son défenseur ? Un oiseau chanteur et un vieux chapeau. Nous allons maintenant tester les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort, Héritier de Salazar Serpentard et ceux du célèbre Harry Potter._

_Le basilic apparut, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Fumseck lui avait crevé les yeux. Le serpent attaqua Harry, qui au bout de quelques minutes, réussi à transpercer son palais avec l'Epée de Gryffondor trouvée dans le Choixpeau, une des dents du serpent lui entrant dans le bras._

_\- Tu vas bientôt rejoindre ta chère mère au Sang-de-Bourbe, Harry. Même le phénix le sait, regarde, il pleure._

_Harry se releva, attrapa le crochet de serpent et le planta dans le journal. Voldemort hurla, et Ginny se réveilla._

* * *

_\- Tue l'autre !_

_\- _Avada Kedavra !

_\- NON, Cédric !_

Puis le souvenir se brouilla quelques instants, avant qu'ils se retrouvent dans le même cimetière.

_\- On t'a appris à te battre en Duel, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Tout d'abord, on se salue, en s'inclinant. J'ai dit incline-toi ! Bien. En garde, _Endoloris !_ C'est douloureux, hein ? Tu n'aimerais pas que je recommence, n'est-ce pas ? Répond-moi ! _Impero !

_\- Je ne répondrais rien du tout !_

_\- Tu ne veux pas répondre ? L'obéissance est une vertu que je vais devoir t'enseigner avant de te tuer, Harry ! On ne joue pas à cache-cache, Potter ! _Avada Kedavra !

_\- _Expelliarmus !

_Le filet doré apparut entre les deux baguettes, faisant décoller Harry et Voldemort du sol. Le chant du phénix retentit. Des boules de lumière apparurent, se dirigeant vers la baguette du Mage Noir. Une boule la toucha. L'écho de Cédric Diggory apparut._

_\- Tiens bon.._

_Un autre écho apparut, celui de Franck Bryce._

_\- Alors c'était vraiment un sorcier ? C'est lui qui m'a tué._

_Puis un autre, Bertha Jorkins._

_\- Ne lâche pas !_

_L'écho de Lily Potter apparut._

_\- Ton père arrive, il veut te voir._

_Et enfin celui de James Potter._

_\- Quand le lien sera rompu, court prendre le Portoloin ! Nous resterons quelques instants, seulement quelques instants, pour t'en donner le temps._

_\- Harry, ramène mon corps, ramène mon corps auprès de mon père._

_\- Maintenant !_

_\- Stupéfixer-le ! NON !_

* * *

_\- J'ai tué Sirius Black ! J'ai tué Sirius Black ! Viens m'attraper !_

_\- _Endoloris !

_\- Il faut vouloir la douleur de la personne pour lancer ce sort, bébé Potter ! Donne-moi la Prophétie !_

_\- La Prophétie n'existe plus ! Elle a été détruite ! Et Voldemort le sait !_

_\- Tu as détruit ma Prophétie, Potter ? _Avada Kedavra !

Le souvenir se brouilla, puis ils virent Voldemort disparaître, juste avant qu'Harry ne se mette à convulser.

_\- Si la mort n'est rien, tue moi ! Tue le garçon, s'il y a pire que la mort !_

_\- Harry, ce ne sont pas vos ressemblances qui comptes, ce sont vos différences !_

* * *

_Harry essaya de maintenir Hagrid sur la moto, puis Voldemort arriva. La baguette de l'adolescent tourna d'elle-même dans son poignet, trouvant celle de son ennemi. Les deux rayons se heurtèrent, puis Voldemort fut expulsé en arrière tandis que la baguette qu'il tenait en main était détruite et que la moto plongeait en direction du sol._

* * *

_Harry et Voldemort se trouvaient dans le Hall de Poudlard, se tournant autour._

_\- _Avada Kedavra !

_\- _Expelliarmus !

_Les deux sorts se heurtèrent, le rouge prenant de plus en plus le pas sur le vert, puis la Baguette de Sureau décolla, tandis que Voldemort s'effondrait. Harry rattrapa la Baguette et regarda son ennemi sur le sol du Hall._

* * *

Les membres de l'Ordre sortirent de la Pensine, ahuris.

\- Mince alors, c'était vrai ! fit la voix d'un des membres

\- Rien ne nous prouve là-dedans que Rogue n'est pas du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui.. fit remarquer Maugrey

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard ! fit Harry avec agacement. S'il travaillait pour Voldemort, il aurait plutôt cherché à me tuer, vous ne croyez pas ?

Maugrey ne répondit pas.

\- Pourquoi certaines parties des souvenirs étaient brouillés ? demanda l'Autre

\- Parce qu'ils concernaient le traitre, pour le souvenir du cimetière.. répondit Harry. Et vous n'avez pas à savoir qui était le traitre chez nous. Quant au souvenir du Ministère, c'est la bataille entre Voldemort et Dumbledore que je n'ai pas montré. Ce n'est pas le sujet.

\- Moi, je me demande pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui a demandé à Lily de s'écarter.. fit Sirius. Ce n'est pas logique.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry, attendant la réponse.

\- Je me suis posé de nombreuses fois la même question, mais je ne sais toujours pas.. finit-il par mentir, recevant un regard stupéfait de Rogue.

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de nous mentir, là ? fit Remus

\- Perspicace.. fit Harry

\- Et pourquoi ? s'enquit James

\- Parce que la raison pour laquelle Voldemort a voulu épargner ma mère ne vous regarde pas.. dit-il. Et puis de toute façon, c'est uniquement moi qu'il voulait tuer, au départ. Il n'a tué mes parents que parce qu'ils s'interposaient.

Personne ne répondit, et la réunion se poursuivit.


	12. Escapade avec le Professeur Rogue

Chapitre Douze :

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par les pleurs de son filleul, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, un Elfe de Maison apparaissait dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Harry Potter ! fit l'Elfe. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Harry Potter, Strotsky va s'occuper du jeune Monsieur Lupin.

\- Merci Strotsky.. fit Harry en se levant tout de même et en s'installant dans le salon de son appartement.

La nuit qu'il venait de passer était une des pires nuits de sa vie. Le fait d'avoir montré les souvenirs de ses confrontations avec Voldemort aux membres de l'Ordre les avaient fait ressurgir dans sa mémoire de façon brutale. Ses cauchemars étaient revenus avec force, de même que ceux de Ginny, s'il se fiait à la façon dont elle avait gigotée une bonne partie de la nuit.

\- Tu vas bien ? fit justement celle-ci en apparaissant

\- Cauchemar, et toi ? éluda-t-il

\- Même chose.. fit Ginny. J'ai rêvé de ma Première Année, puis de ton combat. Je n'avais jamais su que cela c'était passé comme ça.

\- Désolé d'avoir fait ressurgir ça.. lui dit Harry en l'enlaçant.

Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes, avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Bonjour.. fit Dumbledore en les voyants. Bien dormi ?

Aucun d'eux ne répondit, se contentant de lui envoyer un regard significatif.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner achever, ils se postèrent dans le Hall, où Rogue les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, puis Dumbledore, puis enfin le couple Potter, une bouteille d'eau dans la main de Lily.

\- Merci.. fit Harry en la prenant. Ca va bien nous aider.

Il sortit ensuite ses deux baguettes, et confia celle contenant la plume de phénix à Ginny, gardant avec lui la Baguette de Sureau.

\- Il faut que l'on y aille.. annonça Rogue en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Harry acquiesça, embrassa Ginny puis suivi son professeur hors des limites de Poudlard. Une fois hors de la barrière anti-transplanage, Harry agrippa le bras de Rogue et les fit transplaner à proximité de la grotte.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Rogue

\- Dans un endroit où l'orphelinat où a grandi Voldemort avait organisé une sortie.. répondit Harry. Je ne sais pas exactement où. Il faut que l'on nage jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte.

Rogue lui lança un regard peu amène, mais il s'exécuta, plongeant dans l'eau en tenant fermement sa baguette. Harry le suivit. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la grotte.

Rogue les sécha et regarda le mur de pierre devant eux avec incompréhension avant de se tourner vers son élève. Harry pointa sa baguette sur sa main et se coupa, faisant gicler son sang sur le mur. Il passa ensuit sa main là où Dumbledore l'avait passé, puis le mur s'ouvrit.

\- _Lumos_.. fit-il en s'avançant

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous attend, après ? questionna Rogue

\- Il y a un lac, qu'il faut traverser sur une barque.. expliqua Harry. Seulement, une seule entité magique peut tenir dessus. L'un de nous devra faire léviter l'autre jusqu'à la rive. Dans l'eau, il y a des Inferis. Une fois arrivés à la Potion, vous devrez me la faire boire, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je vais surement vous supplier, mais il faudra que vous me fassiez boire. Je vous demanderais de l'eau, d'où la bouteille. Parce qu'une fois que nous aurons pris le médaillon, les Inferis seront sur leurs gardes, il ne faut surtout pas que l'on s'approche de l'eau, sinon, ils vont essayer de nous noyer. Vous avez compris ?

Rogue acquiesça, quand même pas bien rassurer, bien qu'il ne l'admette surement pour rien au monde.

Ils arrivèrent vers le lac, et Harry se rapprocha du bord, essayant de repérer la chaîne menant au bateau. Il la repéra finalement et tira dessus, le bateau apparaissant au milieu du lac. Harry tira encore sur la chaîne, le ramenant vers eux.

\- Vous voulez me faire léviter ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Rogue

Celui-ci acquiesça, se plaçant dans la barque, qui commença à avancer. Il pointa sa baguette sur Harry.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_.. lança-t-il

Harry se sentit décoller et se força à se détendre, ayant toute confiance en Rogue pour ne pas le faire tomber dans l'eau. Au bout d'une traversée interminable, la barque buta enfin sur l'autre rive. Rogue déposa Harry sur l'ile et descendit du bateau. Ils se rapprochèrent ensuite de la Potion. Rogue n'avait jamais vu une telle Potion.

\- _Lumos Maxima _! lança Harry, créant de petites boules de lumières qui flottèrent à proximité avant de se tourner vers Rogue. Bon, je vais devoir la boire. Et souvenez-vous, vous devez me forcer à la boire, coûte que coûte.

Rogue acquiesça, Harry s'empara donc de la coupe. Il la plongea une première fois dans la Potion, puis se tourna vers son professeur.

\- A la vôtre ! dit-il avant de la boire. Il ne sentit rien de particulier, alors il en prit une deuxième.

C'est là qu'il le sentit. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier était chauffer à blanc, comme lorsqu'il recevait un Doloris, mais en pire. Il lâcha la coupe sous la douleur et se recroquevilla sur lui, tel un enfant.

\- Potter ? fit la voix lointaine de Rogue

Il sentit ensuite un liquide couler entre ses dents, et le cauchemar commença. Il revit la mort de ses parents, mais au lieu de mourir après avoir reçu le Sortilège de Mort, James et Lily Potter se tournait vers lui.

\- _C'est ta faute, si nous sommes morts !_ lança James avec hargne

\- _J'aurais mieux fait d'avorter !_ s'écria Lily. _Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien !_

\- Non.. gémit-il. Maman, papa, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû mourir à votre place. C'est ma faute !

Puis les voix de sa tante et de son oncle remplacèrent celles de ses parents.

\- _Tu n'es qu'un monstre !_ crachait Pétunia. _Tu as tué ma sœur !_

\- _On aurait mieux fait de t'abandonner dans un orphelinat !_ cria l'oncle Vernon. _Toi et ton anormalité, vous ne nous avez apporté que des problèmes !_

Il revécu son enfance, toute son enfance, même ce qu'il avait oublié.

\- Je suis désolé.. gémit-il pitoyablement. Je suis désolé ! Je sais que c'est ma faute ! Je ne suis qu'un monstre !

\- _Je suis morte !_ criait une Ginny de onze ans dans la Chambre des Secrets. _Morte parce que tu n'as pas été assez rapide ! Bon à rien !_

\- Gin.. balbutia-t-il

\- _Tu m'as tué, Harry, en me proposant le Trophée, tu m'as tué !_ l'accusa Cédric

\- _Je suis mort à cause de toi !_ cria Sirius. _Tu m'as tué, comme tu as tué tes parents !_

\- _Alors, Potter, qui vas-tu tuer au lieu de mourir ?_ railla Voldemort

\- Non.. gémit de nouveau Harry. Tuez-moi, tuez-moi à leur place ! Sirius. Je suis désolé de t'avoir tué ! Pardonne-moi !

Il vit Dumbledore tomber du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, puis se relever en lançant un regard déçu à Harry.

\- _Même pas capable de sauver ses alliés_.. fit Dumbledore avec un profond dégout. _Je suis mort pour te sauver, Harry ! A cause de toi !_

\- Professeur.. fit Harry d'une voix chevrotante. Je suis désolé ! J'aurais dû vous protéger !

\- _C'est ta faute !_ l'accusa Maugrey. _Si tu avais fait plus attention ! Si tu n'étais pas le Survivant, je ne serais pas mort, Potter !_

Puis Remus et Tonks apparurent devant lui.

\- _Notre fils n'aura jamais ses parents à cause de toi !_ s'écria Tonks, ses cheveux devenant rouges sous l'effet de la colère.

\- _Quel mauvais parrain tu fais_.. lui dit Remus, déçu

\- Remus.. murmura Harry

\- _Tu m'as pris mon frère !_ hurlèrent tous les Weasley

\- _Et dire que Colin t'admirait_.. fit Dennis d'une voix dégouté.

\- Allez Potter, c'est la dernière.. fit Rogue en lui faisant boire la dernière coupe

\- Je suis désolé.. gémit l'adolescent. C'est ma faute ! Fred, Colin…

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises, Potter.. fit la voix de Rogue

Harry eu l'impression de sortir de la brume, avant d'apercevoir le visage de son Professeur de Potions.

\- De l'eau.. fit-il d'une voix pâteuse

Rogue prit la bouteille et lui fit boire de grandes gorgés d'eau

Harry réussi à se lever, bien que ses jambes tremblent énormément.

\- Vous allez bien, Potter ? demanda Rogue

\- Non.. répondit franchement Harry. L'Horcruxe ?

\- Je l'ai.. fit le Maître des Potions. Partons d'ici.

Mais au moment où ils commencèrent à bouger, les Inferis attaquèrent.

\- _Incendio !_ lança Rogue

Harry ramassa la baguette de Sureau et se concentra.

\- _Incendio Maxima !_ lança-t-il de toutes ses forces

Un mur de feu apparut, créant un chemin pour la barque. Rogue se jeta pratiquement dedans, puis pointa sa baguette sur Harry pour le faire léviter une nouvelle fois.

L'adolescent, cependant, tomba rapidement dans l'inconscience, épuisé par la Potion et par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir.

Rogue le posa sur la rive, puis descendit de la barque. Il ramena Harry à l'entrée de la grotte, puis transplana pour Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent devant les grilles de l'école, Rogue se dirigeant rapidement vers l'infirmerie. Ginny les vit la première, et se dirigea vers eux en courant.

\- Il va bien ? demanda-t-elle

\- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie.. dit Rogue. Miss Weasley, prenez sa baguette et gardez-là avec vous.

Ginny acquiesça et récupéra la Baguette de Sureau tout en les suivant jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'écria Pomfresh en voyant Harry. Installez-le dans le lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Il a bu une Potion lui faisant revivre ses pires souvenirs, mais d'une façon différente, je pense.. dit Rogue. D'après ce que j'ai compris, toute les personnes qu'il a connu et qui sont décédés l'accusait de les avoir tués.

Ginny retint un cri horrifié… Ses parents, Sirius, Remus, ils avaient tous accusés Harry ! Normal qu'il soit si faible.

\- En même temps, j'ai l'impression que la Potion le faisait souffrir, comme le Doloris.. reprit Rogue. Il s'est mis à trembler et s'est recroquevillé sur lui-même.

\- Je n'ai pas de Potion pouvant le guérir, si ce que vous dites est vrai.. dit Pomfresh

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.. fit Rogue en partant dans une envolée de cape

Ginny le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue puis se tourna vers le lit où Harry était déposé. Elle s'installa sur une chaise et lui prit la main.


	13. Séjour à l'infirmerie

Chapitre Treize :

Rogue revint deux heures plus tard, une fiole de Potion dans la main. Ginny était toujours vers Harry, qui n'avait pas repris conscience.

\- Alors ? demanda Pomfresh

\- La Potion devrait marcher, mais il faut que je vérifie ce qu'il s'est passé quand il buvait la Potion de la grotte avant de lui donner.

\- Comment allez-vous faire ? demanda Ginny

\- Légilimencie.. fit Rogue

Il se tourna vers Harry, pointa sa baguette sur lui et s'exécuta. Deux minutes plus tard, il baissait sa baguette, le teint plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- C'est effectivement ce que nous pensions.. dit-il. La Potion fera effet en quelques heures, je pense. Elle le soulagera de la douleur et fera ressurgir plusieurs de ses souvenirs les plus heureux, pour contre balancer avec ceux qu'il a revécu dans la grotte.

\- Merci, Professeur.. fit Ginny avec soulagement

Rogue lui adressa un signe de tête et repartit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce sont James, Lily, l'Autre, Sirius et Remus qui entraient dans l'infirmerie.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda l'Autre en fixant son double

\- Pas très bien.. répondit Ginny. La Potion lui a fait revivre ses pires souvenirs en les modifiant pour qu'Harry ai le plus mal possible psychologiquement parlant, et d'après le Professeur Rogue, elle était aussi douloureuse qu'un Doloris.

\- Le plus mal possible psychologiquement parlant ? répéta Sirius, incompréhensif

\- D'après Rogue, Harry aurait eu des visions de personnes qui l'accusait de leurs morts.. fit Ginny d'une voix sans timbre. Moi qui pensais qu'il était passé au-dessus de ça.

\- Au-dessus de quoi ? demanda Remus

\- De sa culpabilité.. répondit Ginny. Pour lui, ses parents sont morts parce qu'ils le protégeaient, Cédric pour avoir accepté sa proposition, Sirius pour le sauver, Dumbledore pour l'avoir protégé et tous les morts de la Bataille de Poudlard, il dit qu'il aurait dû être plus rapide.

\- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas de sa faute ! s'écria Lily

\- C'est ce que tout le monde lui répète depuis trois mois.. fit Ginny. Mais il n'écoute pas.

\- Peut-être, peut-être que ça l'aide, de croire ça.. intervint l'Autre. Il doit vouloir trouver un coupable.

\- Mais c'est Voldemort, le coupable ! s'indigna Ginny en le fusillant du regard

\- C'est bien beau de dire que Tu-Sais-Qui est responsable de tout, mais il doit se dire que si Tu-Sais-Qui les a attaqués, c'est parce qu'il voulait le tuer _lui_. Mais je pense qu'il faut juste qu'il se remette de la guerre, et que ça passera dans quelques années.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda Sirius

L'Autre hausa les épaules.

\- Nous ne sommes pas les mêmes personnes, mais on à peu près le même caractère. C'est comme ça que je verrais les choses dans une situation comme la sienne.

\- Et j'imagine que la Potion a tout déformé.. fit Remus. Je me demande ce qu'il a vécu.

\- Je ne sais pas si je veux savoir.. remarqua Ginny. Déjà, Rogue, quand il a vu, il est devenu encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Comment ça, quand il l'a vu ? demanda James

\- Il a utilisé la légilimencie pour être sûr que la Potion qu'il a faite agirais comme il faut.. dit Ginny

\- C'est étrange, que Rogue se préoccupe autant de lui.. dit Sirius. Lui qui déteste les Potter.

\- Il a ses raisons.. fit distraitement Ginny

\- Tu les connais ? questionna l'Autre

\- Harry m'en a parlé.. dit Ginny. Mais avant que vous ne demandiez, non, je ne dirais rien.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle.. geignit Sirius, faisant rire les autres

Mais les rires s'éteignirent quad Harry commença à remuer dans son lit.

\- Harry ? fit doucement Ginny en se levant de son siège

\- Gin ? marmonna-t-il en retour

\- Mrs Pomfresh ! cria l'adolescente

L'infirmière arriva rapidement, et vit que son patient était réveillé.

\- Je croyais que la Potion devait mettre plusieurs heures à faire effet ? fit-elle, perdu. Cela fait à peine quelques minutes.

Elle arriva vers Harry, l'ausculta rapidement et lui fit apparaître un verre d'eau, qu'il s'empressa de boire.

\- Allez chercher Rogue et Dumbledore.. fit Ginny aux autres

Lily se dévoua, et après un dernier regard sur le double de son fils, sortit de l'infirmerie. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, elle revenait avec le directeur et le Maître des Potions.

\- Potter.. fit ce dernier. Quels sont vos derniers souvenirs ?

\- La grotte.. dit-il faiblement. Je me souviens de la Potion et des souvenirs qui me venaient à l'esprit. Puis vous m'avez donné de l'eau, et les Inferis sont arrivés, il me semble. J'ai fait un mur de feu entre eux et nous, et je me suis évanoui.

Rogue hocha la tête, puis lui mit une main sur le front, prenant sa température.

\- Qu'avez-vous ressenti pendant que vous étiez inconscient ? demanda-t-il

\- J'avais mal.. fit Harry. Ensuite, j'ai senti une espèce de chaleur s'emparer de moi alors que mes plus joyeux souvenirs me revenaient en tête.

\- Bien, la Potion a fait effet.. dit Rogue. Vous avez encore un peu de fièvre. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous restiez là jusqu'à ce soir.

Harry essaya de protester, mais il croisa le regard glacial du Maître des Potions et se recoucha.

\- Tout le monde dehors.. fit l'infirmière. Il a besoin de se reposer.

\- Je reste.. protesta Ginny. Et n'essayez même pas de me faire sortir.

L'infirmière abdiqua, et retourna dans son bureau

\- Tu veux me raconter ? demanda-t-elle doucement à son petit-ami

\- Il ne s'est rien passé de très intéressant.. éluda Harry

\- Je parle des effets de la Potion, et des souvenirs qu'ils ont fait ressurgir.. dit la rousse

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes, puis finit par acquiescer.

\- En premier, c'était la mort de mes parents, mais quand ils se prenaient l'Avada, au lieu de mourir, ils se tournaient vers moi pour me dire qu'ils étaient morts à cause de moi. Ensuite, c'était mon oncle et ma tante, qui me faisait leur baratin habituelle. Puis je t'ai vu toi, dans la Chambre des Secrets, me crier dessus que tu étais morte parce que je n'avais pas été assez rapide.

\- Harry.. souffla Ginny en lui prenant la main

\- Puis Cédric.. continua-t-il. Qui me disais qu'il était mort parce que je lui avais proposé de prendre le Trophée, et Sirius, qui me disait que je l'avais tué, comme j'avais tué mes parents. Dumbledore, qui m'accusait de ne pas pouvoir protéger mes alliés, ensuite Maugrey.

Il fit une pause, la respiration difficile.

\- Puis Remus et Tonks, qui me disait qu'à cause de moi, Teddy n'avait plus de parents, que j'étais un mauvais parrain. Ensuite tes frères et toi, m'accusant de la mort de Fred, et enfin Dennis, qui me disait que Colin m'admirais et que je l'avais laissé mourir. Je sais bien que c'était faux, mais c'était tellement réel que-

\- Je sais.. le coupa Ginny. Je sais que tu te sens en partie responsable de tous ses morts, mais il faut allez de l'avant Harry, la guerre est derrière nous.

\- Dis plutôt que l'on est en plein dedans.. contredit-il

\- Ici, oui.. admit-elle. Mais tu vas régler son compte à l'autre Mégalomane, et on va rentrer chez nous et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ça te va comme programme ?

\- C'est génial.. répondit le Survivant en souriant

\- Et tes souvenirs les plus heureux, c'est lesquels ? demanda Ginny avant un sourire en coin

\- Ma rencontre avec Ron, mon premier vol sur un balai.. énuméra-t-il. Mes entraînements au Patronus, ma première rencontre avec Sirius, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, l'AD, l'été avec ma Sixième Année, la première fois où on s'est embrassé, le Quidditch et les moments passés avec Teddy et tous les fous rires que l'on a eu tous ensemble.

\- Tu vois.. lui dit Ginny. Tu as beaucoup plus de bons que de mauvais souvenirs. Et ça va aller en s'améliorant, maintenant.

\- En tout cas, elle est efficace, cette potion, même si je ne savais pas qu'une telle Potion existait.. dit au bout de quelques secondes

\- C'est Rogue qui l'a faite après que t'avoir déposé ici.

\- Rogue ? s'étonna Harry. Étonnant.

\- Pas tant que ça.. contredit Ginny. Avec tout ce que tu as vu, tu dois bien te rendre compte qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour te sauver.

\- En _sa_ mémoire.. ajouta Harry. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il m'aime.

\- Moi, je pense qu'il t'aime plus qu'on pourrait le penser.. réfléchit Ginny. Ça se voyait bien qu'il était inquiet de ton état, tout à l'heure, et pas seulement parce que tu es Harry Potter, _fils de Lily Evans_, je pense qu'il a dû apprendre à t'apprécier, avec le temps. Et puis, tu es tout ce qu'il lui reste d'_elle_. Tout comme il est la seule personne à pouvoir te parler de ta mère.

\- S'il en avait envie.. soupira Harry avec regret

\- Laisse lui le temps.. dit la rousse. Et puis, ça doit être embarrassant de parler de la personne qu'on a le plus aimé avec le fils de cette personne, tu ne crois pas ? Surtout que tu es en même temps le fils de son pire ennemie. Je ne l'envie pas, le Rogue, tu peux me croire.

\- Moi non plus.. fit Harry. J'aurais juste aimé qu'il me voit comme le fils de Lily Evans dès la Première Année, au lieu de me haïr pour être le fils de James Potter.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et se rendormit sous le regard bienveillant de Ginny.


	14. Rogue

Chapitre Quatorze :

Quelques heures plus tard, Rogue revint dans l'infirmerie, au moment où Harry se réveillait. Il s'approcha du lit de l'adolescent et vérifia qu'il pouvait se lever.

\- Bien, vous pouvez assister au diner.. dit le Maître des Potions. Je vous préviens, plusieurs membres de l'Ordre ont voulu venir diner au château, ce soir.

Harry acquiesça, puis se rhabilla tandis que son ancien professeur repartait.

Harry et Ginny entrèrent dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard. Les Weasley étaient là, ainsi que les Potter, Sirius, Remus et Maugrey -qui fusillait toujours Rogue du regard.

\- Comment allez-vous, M. Potter ? demanda Dumbledore

\- Beaucoup mieux, merci.. répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. La Potion m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

\- Étonnant.. marmonna Sirius de façon tout à fait audible

Rogue ne réagit pas, tandis qu'Harry lançait un regard exaspéré au double de son parrain.

\- Tu es vraiment exaspérant, Sirius, tu t'en rends compte ? souffla-t-il

\- Je ne lui fait pas confiance, c'est tout.. dit Sirius. Je le connais assez pour en avoir le droit.

Harry eut un ricanement sarcastique.

\- Toi, tu dis connaître Rogue ? ironisa-t-il. Vous l'avez détesté sans aucune raison dès le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, juste parce qu'il a dit qu'il irait à Serpentard.

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Remus

\- Je vu le souvenir.. fit-il distraitement. Bref, tu n'as aucune raison de l'insulter ou quoique ce soit d'autre, parce que tu ne le connais pas.

\- Il nous provoquait ! s'exclama James, outré.

\- Il vous provoquait ? répéta Harry, ahuri. Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?! Qui de vous deux à pendu l'autre par la cheville parce que Sirius _s'ennuyait_ ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne est à Serpentard et qu'elle aime les Potions que ça vous donne le droit de faire ça ! Même moi, qui n'ai _jamais_ pu supporter Draco, je n'en suis pas venu à cette extrémité, et Merlin seul sait que ce petit con prétentieux le méritait.

\- Tu le défends encore une fois ? s'indigna Sirius

\- Oui ! s'écria Harry. Parce que vous ne savez rien, tu m'entends, _rien_, de ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on rejeté et humilié ! Tu as passé des années à te morfondre sur ta famille, Sirius, mais tu n'as _jamais_ pensé que des gens pouvaient être pire que tes parents, vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé _pourquoi_ Rogue n'aimait pas les Moldus. Ce n'est pas une lubie de Sang-Pur, loin de là, la preuve est que Rogue n'est _pas_ un Sang-pur. Vous l'avez jugé sans le connaître, et vous n'aviez _aucun_ droit de faire ça.

\- Potter.. intervint fermement Rogue

\- Taisez-vous, je n'ai pas fini.. lui dit Harry avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les doubles de son père et de son parrain, laissant un Rogue abasourdi derrière lui. Il n'y avait qu'_une seule_ personne, une seule, que Rogue appréciait, mais _à cause de vous_, il l'a perdu. Parce que vous l'avez provoqué, et à cause d'une histoire de fierté, il a insulté sa meilleure-amie, parce que _Sirius_ s'ennuyait.

\- On avait quinze ans ! protesta James, vaguement coupable

\- Et alors ? gronda Harry. A quinze ans, je me battais contre Voldemort, je ne ridiculisais pas Malfoy. L'âge n'est _pas_ une excuse.

\- C'était un apprenti Mangemort ! s'indigna Sirius

\- Et alors ? répéta Harry. La Magie Noire n'est pas forcément mauvaise, cela dépend ce qu'on en fait. Et entre nous, c'est à cause de ça que Tom Jedusor est devenu Voldemort. Il avait été tellement rejeté pendant son enfance à l'orphelinat qu'il a voulu se venger. Se venger de cette mère qui était morte, de ce père qui l'avait abandonné et de tous ses gamins qui l'avaient ridiculisé.

\- Et comment peux-tu savoir ça ? demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

Ginny se tendit, tandis qu'Harry se redressait un lançait un regard noir à l'Animagus Chien.

\- Parce que je _sais_ ce que c'est ! s'écria-t-il, perdant son sang-froid. _De vouloir être aimé, accepté, d'être rejeté parce que je suis différend_ ! J'ai dormi dans un placard toute mon enfance ! J'ai servi de punching-ball à mon cousin et j'ai joué les esclaves chez les Dursley ! J'étais traité pire qu'un Elfe de Maison ! Je suis devenu _quelqu'un_ à mon entré à Poudlard ! Ron, c'est le _premier_ ami que je n'ai jamais eu ! Mais même à Poudlard, j'étais jugé, parce que je suis le _Survivant_, et qu'il fallait que je sois à la _hauteur_, que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que la personne qui a défait Voldemort soit _exceptionnelle_ !

Il se tut en déglutit, cherchant ses mots.

\- Alors vous n'avez _aucun_ droit de juger quelqu'un sans le connaître ! reprit-il, criant toujours. Rogue est devenue votre souffre-douleur parce que vous étiez trop _arrogant_ pour vous rendre compte qu'il fallait apprendre à connaître les gens _avant_ de les juger !

Puis il se tourna et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son parrain.

\- Alors, si tu continu à faire le genre de remarques que tu as fait tout à l'heure, je me ferais un plaisir de te montrer ce que l'on ressent quand on est ridiculisé pour _rien_ ! Rogue est intouchable, point à la ligne.

\- Magnifique plaidoirie.. fit Dumbledore au bout de quelques secondes, les yeux pétillants

Harry le fixa avant de rougir et de baisser les yeux.

\- Désolé, je crois que je me suis un peu laisser emporter.. fit-il, gêné

\- Non, tu crois ? railla gentiment l'Autre

\- Et si nous parlions de votre expédition de ce matin ? embraya Dumbledore, changeant habilement de sujet.

\- Tout s'est bien passé.. intervint Rogue, se remettant de sa surprise. Nous avons récupéré l'Horcruxe sans trop de problème.

\- Heureusement que les Inferis n'ont pas attaqués plus tôt.. dit Harry. Sinon, on aurait été mal.

\- Des Inferis ? croassa Molly. Il y avait des Inferis ?

\- J'avais oublié de le dire ? s'étonna Harry

\- Oui ! firent les autres avec force

\- Ah, ben désolé.. dit-il, penaud

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire, pour atteindre l'Horcruxe ? demanda l'Autre

\- D'abord, nager jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte.. énuméra Harry. Ensuite, il fallait asperger de sang le mur pour qu'il s'ouvre. Voldemort avait pour but d'affaiblir les visiteurs éventuels. Après, il fallait traverser le lac sur une barque, en sachant qu'elle était faite pour contenir au maximum une seule entité magique, donc Rogue m'a fait léviter jusqu'à l'autre rive. Après-

Il se tut et déglutit difficilement.

\- Il y avait la Potion, puis des que l'Horcruxe a été enlevé de la cuve, les Inferis ont attaqués. Je me suis servi de la Baguette de Sureau pour crée un mur de feu et on est reparti. Bien sûr, je me suis évanoui avant, mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

\- Que fait exactement cette Potion ? demanda Dumbledore

\- Elle refait vivre les pires souvenirs en faisant que les personnes présentes dans ses souvenirs accuse le possesseur de ces-mêmes souvenirs de ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient.. expliqua Rogue

Harry lui lança un regard abasourdi, surpris qu'il sache l'effet de la Potion avec tant de détail.

\- Comment vous savez ça ? demanda-t-il

\- Je me suis servi de la légilimencie sur vous.. fit Rogue

\- Quoi ? s'exclama l'adolescent. Vous avez _encore_ regardé mes souvenirs ? Et le concept de vie privée, vous connaissez ?

\- C'était pour vous guérir, Potter, ne faites pas l'enfant.. gronda Rogue

\- Vous auriez pu demander l'autorisation, au moins !

\- Vous étiez évanoui, Potter ! s'exclama Rogue. C'était pour vous sauver, _encore une fois_.

Harry le fusilla du regard et se détourna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Un rire retentit, et il se tourna vers Ginny, qui rigolait en le regardant.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête Harry, on dirait un gamin.. le taquina-t-elle

\- Si tout le monde sa paye ma tête, aussi.. bougonna-t-il

Dumbledore se racla la gorge, le regard pétillant d'amusement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Le prochain Horcruxe ? demanda-t-il

Harry redevint immédiatement sérieux.

\- La Bague.. dit-il. A Little Hangletton, le village où vivaient les parents de Tom.

\- Quand ? demanda Remus, qui participerait à l'opération

\- Demain.. décida l'adolescent

\- Tu viens de sortir de l'infirmerie ! protestèrent Ginny et Mrs Weasley

Harry eu un sourire en regardant la mère et la fille. _Les mêmes.._ pensa-t-il

\- Je sais.. admit-il. Mais je veux que tout ça soit finit au plus vite. Le fait de revivre la guerre commence à me taper sur le système. Et puis, il n'y aucun danger à aller chercher la Bague.

\- A quelle heure voulez-vous y aller ? questionna le directeur

\- A l'aube.. dit Harry. Comme ça, on fera le plan pour le Journal l'après-midi.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

\- Le Journal, c'est celui qui est chez les Malfoy, c'est ça ? demanda l'Autre

\- Exact.. approuva Ginny. Le plus inoffensif en apparence, mais le plus dangereux en réalité.

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit Lily

\- C'est en écrivant dans ce Journal que Voldemort m'a fait ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets.. révéla Ginny. Plus je m'y confiais, et plus Voldemort prenait le contrôle sur moi.

\- En effet, c'est dangereux.. acquiesça Remus. Je propose que l'on aille tous se reposer pour être prêt pour demain.

Tout le monde acquiesça, et ils se séparèrent.


	15. Little Hangleton

Chapitre Quinze :

Un peu avant l'aube, Harry se réveilla, sortant doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller Ginny, puis il lui lança un Sortilège de Sommeil, qui devrait tenir six heures. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

Il s'habilla puis se dirigea vers le lit de son filleul, qui dormait paisiblement. Il lui caressa les cheveux et sortit de son appartement, se dirigeant vers le Hall.

Dumbledore était déjà là, ainsi que McGonagall et Rogue.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il à son ancien Professeur de Potion

\- Je voulais être sûr que vous vous étiez remis de notre aventure de la dernière fois avant de vous laisser partir.. dit-il

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? fit Harry, étonné

Rogue haussa un sourcil et allait répondre par une pique cinglante, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je me moque de vous, Professeur, pas besoin de répondre.

Rogue le fusilla du regard, mais ne put rien dire, car Remus arriva.

\- Bon, prêt à partir ? fit le directeur. Harry va vous faire transplaner à Little Hangleton. Bonne chance à vous.

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers les grilles de l'école. Une fois arrivé en dehors des barrières anti-transplanage, Harry agrippa les bras de Remus et du Professeur McGonagall et transplana.

Ils se matérialisèrent près des panneaux 'Little Hangleton' et 'Great Hangleton', là où le souvenir de Bob Odgen commençait. Ils suivirent le même chemin que l'employé du Ministère plusieurs années plus tôt et se retrouvèrent finalement au village où les parents de Voldemort ont grandis.

\- A qui appartient ce Manoir ? demanda Remus en désignant la grande maison qu'ils apercevaient au loin sur la colline

\- Il est à la famille Jedusor.. répondit le Survivant. Tom Jedusor Sr y a vécu jusqu'à sa mort de même que ses parents.

\- Quand sont-ils décédés ? demanda McGonagall

\- Quand Voldemort avait seize ans.. dit Harry. Ce sont les premières personnes qu'il a tué.

\- Sa propre famille ? s'horrifia Remus

\- Ce sont des Moldus.. dit Harry en haussant des épaules. De plus, son père l'a abandonné avant sa naissance. Pour Voldemort, son acte est justifié.

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés devant la maison des Gaunt. Harry la contempla quelques secondes, tournant son regard vers le cimetière avant de revenir sur la maison.

\- Bon, allons-y.. dit-il en s'avançant vers la porte

Il essaya de l'ouvrir, mais elle était bloquée. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de l'ouvrir grâce au Fourchelang, mais cela ne donna rien.

\- _Expulso !_ lança-t-il

Mais le sort fut absorbé par une sorte de bouclier.

\- On essaye tous les trois ? proposa Remus

Harry acquiesça et se recula, se plaçant entre les deux Professeurs.

\- _Expulso !_ lancèrent-ils d'une même voix

La porte sortie de ses gonds, mais ne s'ouvrit pas. Harry prit de l'élan et mit un coup de pied dedans, leur permettant d'entrer.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce qui devait faire office de salon du temps où la maison était encore occupée. Des toiles d'araignées se trouvaient à tous les coins de mur, et plus loin se trouvait une porte. Ils s'en approchèrent, l'ouvrant sans difficulté. Cependant, à peine rentrer qu'un froid familier envahit Harry.

Trois Détraqueurs leur fonçaient dessus, bouche grande ouverte.

\- _Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !_

Harry serra les dents, essayant d'ignorer la voix suppliante de sa mère. Il leva sa baguette, lançant son Patronus de toutes ses forces. Un énorme cerf argenté fonça sur les créatures. Cornedrue fut rapidement rejoint par le chat de McGonagall et le faucon de Remus.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? s'enquit McGonagall

\- Je survivrais.. dit Harry en se relevant. Remus ?

\- Je vais bien.. assura le loup-garou, démentit par la pâleur de son visage

\- Greyback n'est pas là.. souffla Harry à son ancien professeur de DCFM, conscient qu'il revivait sa morsure

Remus le regarda avec surprise avant d'hocher la tête et d'aller inspecter la pièce, rapidement imité par Harry.

\- Il n'y a rien.. constata-t-il au bout de quelques secondes

\- En effet.. approuva McGonagall

\- Il doit y avoir une cachette.. réfléchit Harry. L'Horcruxe est forcément là !

Remus acquiesça et se servit de Sortilège de Repérage. McGonagall lui prêta main forte. Harry, lui, ne fit que les regarder, ce genre de sort lui étant encore inconnu. Soudain, une des dalles du mur brilla d'une lueur jaune, indiquant la présence d'une cavité.

Harry se dirigea vers l'endroit et pointa sa baguette dessus.

\- _Cofringo !_

La dalle se fissura, permettant au trio d'apercevoir la Bague à l'intérieur. Remus avança sa main, mais Harry l'arrêta.

\- Il ne faut pas y toucher.. dit-il catégoriquement.

Il sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche, et y plaça la Bague grâce au sort de Lévitation. Il mit le mouchoir dans sa poche et sortit de la pièce, suivit des deux autres.

Cependant, dans le salon se dressait un mur de feu, les empêchant de passer.

\- _Aguamenti !_ testa Harry

Mais malgré leurs sortilèges conjugués, le mur ne disparut pas. Harry se souvint soudainement d'un livre qu'il avait lu sur la Magie Elémentale, livre qu'Hermione l'avait forcé à lire. Il se souvenait que le meilleur moyen d'éteindre un feu n'était pas de l'arroser avec de l'eau, mais de le balayer avec le vent. Il se concentra, la Magie Elémentale n'étant pas son domaine de prédilection.

Il sentit la Magie fourmiller à l'intérieur de lui, son emprise sur sa Magie était telle que son aura apparu autour de lui.

\- _Ventio !*_ lança-t-il

Une petite tornade apparut, se dirigeant automatiquement contre le mur de feu. Les deux éléments luttèrent l'un contre l'autre, puis le vent finit par traverser les flammes, faisant disparaître la barrière les empêchant de sortir.

Harry baissa sa baguette, reprenant son souffle. Il transpirait et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir transplaner pour rentrer à Poudlard.

\- Vous allez bien, M. Potter ? s'inquiéta McGonagall

\- Je suis juste un peu fatigué.. dit-il en s'appuyant sur ses genoux

\- En tout cas, je suis impressionnée par votre Sortilège Elémentale, c'était excellent.. souffla-t-elle

\- Merci, Professeur.. répondit difficilement Harry. Par contre, je ne pense pas pouvoir transplaner, maintenant.

\- On s'en occupe.. intervint Remus. Allons-y.

Ils sortirent de la maison, faisant le même chemin qu'à l'aller. Une fois près des panneaux, Harry sentit Remus lui prendre le bras avant de les faire transplaner devant la grille de Poudlard.

Au lieu de tourner pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, Remus emmena Harry à l'infirmerie.

\- Remus.. geignit Harry au moment d'entrer dans l'antre de Mrs Pomfresh

\- Qu'a donc encore M. Potter ? demanda justement cette dernière

\- Il s'est épuisé avec un sort Elémentale.. dit Remus. Je compte sur vous pour qu'il se repose.

Remus le fit assoir sur un lit et sortit de l'infirmerie.

\- Prenez ça.. dit l'infirmière en lui tendant une Potion. C'est une Potion pour vous redonner de l'énergie.

Harry accepta la Potion avec joie mais au moment où il allait sortir, l'infirmière se mit devant lui.

\- N'y pensez pas, M. Potter.. dit-elle. Vous allez vous mettre au lit jusqu'à ce que _je_ décide que vous pouvez partir.

Harry fit une grimace mais abdiqua et se coucha, s'endormant rapidement.

Quand il se réveilla, l'infirmerie était plus éclairée qu'à son arrivée.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ? demanda-t-il, la bouche pâteuse

\- Plus de six heures.. répondit Pomfresh. Buvez cette potion et partez. Et que je ne vous revoie plus !

Harry acquiesça, but sa Potion et sortit de l'infirmerie, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

A peine fut-il entré qu'une tornade rousse lui sauta dessus. Ginny l'enlaça avec force avant de se retirer et de le gifler.

\- C'était pour quoi, ça ? demanda Harry en se massant la joue

\- La prochaine fois que tu me jettes un sort de Sommeil alors que tu dois partir chercher un Horcruxe, je te tue moi-même, tout Survivant que tu sois ! Est-ce clair, Harry James Potter ?

Harry fit un pas en arrière et déglutit. Ginny lui faisait beaucoup plus peur que Voldemort, à cet instant précis.

\- Tu imagines le sang d'encre que je me suis fait quand Dumbledore m'a dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie pour cause d'épuisement Magique ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle l'enlaça une seconde fois, plus doucement.

\- Ne me refait jamais ça ! murmura-t-elle

\- Promis.. fit Harry en lui caressant les cheveux

Un raclement de gorge les ramena à la réalité, et Harry put voir que les Potter et Sirius étaient eux aussi présent -James et Sirius lui lançaient un regard moqueur, d'ailleurs.

\- Rappelle-moi combien de fois Maman t'as giflé, Papa ? demanda vicieusement l'Autre, soutenant son double

Cette fois-ci, c'est Harry qui regardait le double de son père avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Bien.. intervint Dumbledore. Maintenant que notre jeune ami est sorti de l'infirmerie, si nous parlions de la suite des opérations ?

* * *

* Pour ce qui est de la Magie Elementale, je sais que JKR n'en parle pas dans ses livres, mais j'en eu envie. _Ventio_ veut dire 'vent' en latin médiéval il me semble, je trouvais cela approprié..

Bref, la suite demain ! :)


	16. Le Journal des Jedusor

Chapitre Seize :

\- On ne peut pas savoir comment ça s'est passé ce matin avant de passer à la suite ? demanda Sirius

\- Tu es irrécupérable, Sirius.. soupira Harry. Mais si tu y tiens tellement, vas-y, pose tes questions.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que Vous-Savez-Qui a mis comme obstacle pour la Bague ?

\- La porte était difficile à ouvrir, il a fallu nos trois Sortilèges conjugués pour la décaler un petit peu.. dit Remus. Et Harry a fini de l'ouvrir avec un coup de pied bien placé

\- Dans la seconde pièce, Voldemort avait mis trois Détraqueurs.. continua Harry. On a réussi à lancer les Patronus et à les faire fuir.

\- D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais vu un Patronus aussi puissant que le vôtre, M. Potter.. fit remarquer la Professeur de Métamorphose.

Harry rougit, gêné du compliment.

\- Tu nous le montre ? demanda avidement l'Autre

\- Non, non.. refusa Harry. Ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Oh, aller Harry ! intervint Sirius

\- Potter, montrez leur ce saleté de Patronus, sinon Black va se mettre à bouder.. intervint sèchement Rogue

Harry sortit sa baguette à contrecœur et se concentra, pensant au souvenir le plus heureux qu'il possédait : ses retrouvailles avec Ginny, quelques jours après la Bataille de Poudlard.

\- _Spero Patronum !_

L'immense cerf argenté sortit de la Baguette de Houx et fit un tour de la Grande Salle avant de se stopper à côté d'Harry. Celui-ci lui flatta l'encolure avant que le cerf ne disparaisse.

\- Wow, il est classe ! s'exclama l'Autre

\- Bref.. fit Harry en secouant la tête, amusé

\- Après ça, il a fallu trouver l'Horcruxe, mais au moment de sortir, un mur de feu se dressait devant nous.. continua McGonagall

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour le faire tomber ? demanda Sirius

\- Harry a utilisé un Sortilège Elémentale.. dit Remus

\- Très bien exécuté, d'ailleurs.. ajouta McGonagall

\- D'où connaissez-vous ce genre de sort, Potter ? questionna Rogue

Harry baragouina une réponse, mais personne ne comprit.

\- Pourriez-vous répéter de manière plus intelligible, Potter ? fit Rogue avec un sourire narquois

\- Hermione nous a obligé Ron et moi à lire des livres sur le sujet avant de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes.. dit-il, rouge de gêne

Tout le monde -sauf Rogue, McGonagall et Dumbledore- éclata de rire.

\- Riez.. s'exclama Harry. Mais vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai enduré pendant sept ans avec Hermione ! C'est un vrai tyran en matière de devoirs et d'études !

Les rires se tarirent, puis il y eu un silence.

\- Si on passait à la façon dont on va récupérer le Journal ? fit Dumbledore

\- Le plus problématique sera d'attirer l'autre Rogue dans un endroit isolé.. convint Remus

\- Non, cela ne posera aucun problème.. contredit Harry. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pourrait attirer Rogue loin de Voldemort, il suffit de se faire passer pour cette personne.

\- Vous voulez dire.. intervint Rogue

\- Oui.. le coupa le Survivant

\- Qui c'est ? demanda l'Autre

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.. répondit Harry

\- Si on ne sait pas qui est cette personne, comment on va faire pour la remplacer ? demanda James, confus

\- Rogue a le même Patronus, donc il le lancera et l'autre Rogue pensera que cette personne veut lui parler. On pourra l'attirer dans l'endroit que l'on veut sans aucune difficulté.

\- Il hors de question que _certaines personnes_ voient mon Patronus.. dit doucereusement Rogue

\- Je m'en serais douté.. ironisa Harry. Et j'y ai déjà réfléchi. Il n'y aura que nous deux quand on attirera l'autre Rogue. On préviendra les autres une fois qu'il sera maîtrisé.

\- Et comment ? demanda Dumbledore

\- En utilisant la même méthode que pour l'AD.. répondit Harry en sortant deux Gallions de sa poche.

\- C'est-à-dire ? insista Dumbledore

\- Pour que l'on puisse se réunir dans le plus grand secret, Hermione avait jeté un Sortilège Proteïforme sur différents Gallions. Quand je décidais de l'heure de la Réunion, je le mettais sur mon Gallion. Ceux des autres chauffaient pour les prévenir.

\- Intelligent.. remarqua le Professeur McGonagall

\- C'est bien une Serdaigle, cette petite.. fit James d'un ton appréciateur en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils

Celui-ci rougit, faisant rire Sirius et Remus.

\- James ! s'indigna Lily. Laisse ton fils tranquille !

\- Une fois l'autre Rogue maîtrisé, que ferez-vous ? finit par demander Dumbledore, recentrant la conversation.

\- On appellera les autres et Rogue m'emmènera au Manoir Malfoy en faisant croire qu'il m'a vu rôder autour. Lucius me fera surement enfermer dans les cachots avant d'appeler son Maître.

\- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que l'on soit sous Sortilège de Désillusion.. fit remarquer James, reprenant son sérieux. On sera plus discret que sous les Capes d'Invisibilité. Et il faudra aussi que l'on se place sous Sortilège de Silence, pour être sûr de ne pas être repérer.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Dès que Voldemort arrivera, je pense que tout le monde assistera à l'interrogatoire, ce qui vous laissera le champ libre pour la fouille du salon du Manoir Malfoy.

\- Potter.. intervint Rogue

Harry se tourna vers lui, l'incitant à poursuivre.

\- Ne croyez pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera clément.. fit-il, mortellement sérieux. Généralement, il demande à McNair et à Bellatrix d'intervenir dans ce genre d'interrogatoire. Et vous savez comme moi de quoi ces deux-là sont capables.

Harry sentit Ginny se tendre à côté de lui, et il lui prit la main, essayant de la rassurer.

\- Je sais.. fit-il. Bellatrix est experte dans le Sortilège Doloris et McNair préfère les passages à tabac à mains nues et à l'arme blanche.

\- Harry.. murmura Ginny, inquiète

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.. lui répondit son petit-ami. Je sais de quoi est capable Bellatrix. Et au moment où McNair interviendra, je ferais en sorte d'attirer l'attention de Tom.

\- Comment comptes-tu faire ça ? demanda Lily

\- Soit je récite le début de la Prophétie, soit je le provoque sur sa vie et son ascendance.. répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Le fait que je connaisse ce genre d'informations devrait faire qu'il voudra me parler seul à seul. Il faudra que vous soyez déjà partit, à ce moment-là.

James et Sirius hochèrent la tête. Mais Lily intervint encore une fois, clairement hésitante.

\- Et si Tu-Sais-Qui demande à Severus d'intervenir dans ton interrogatoire ?

\- Il le fera.. affirma Harry

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent tous les autres

\- N'y comptez pas, Potter ! aboya Rogue

Harry se tourna vers lui, plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Vous le ferez.. affirma une nouvelle fois Harry. Pour que Voldemort ne vous découvre pas, vous ferez ce qu'il faut, comme vous l'avez déjà fait.

\- C'est différent.. fit Rogue

\- En quoi ? demanda Harry

\- Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait.. dit Rogue

\- Moi aussi.. dit Harry

Ils se fixèrent encore quelques secondes avant que Rogue hoche légèrement la tête.

\- Quel rapport avec Dumbledore ? demanda James

\- Ca ne vous regarde pas.. répondit immédiatement Harry

\- Un rapport avec sa mort ? demanda Sirius

Harry se tendit, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre les choses au clair.. siffla-t-il à l'intention du double de son parrain. Je ne vous dirais _pas_ qui a tué Dumbledore, simplement parce que cela ne vous apporterais _rien_ de le savoir, et que vous ne connaissez pas les circonstances de sa mort.

Il se reprit, soufflant pour contrôler sa colère.

\- Bon, maintenant que les détails de la récupération du Journal sont réglés, je pense que je vais aller me reposer.. dit-il en se levant

Il sortit de la Grande Salle, Ginny le suivant rapidement. Mais ils ne purent que s'éloigner de quelques pas avant que l'on les rappelle.

\- M. Potter, Miss Weasley, attendez, s'il vous plaît !

Ils se retournèrent, pour se retrouver devant les Londubat, qui semblaient hésitants.

\- Nous aimerions vous inviter à dîner, ce soir.. dit Franck.

Harry échangea un regard avec Ginny, surprit.

\- Aucun problème.. dit Ginny avec un sourire. Dix-neuf heures ?

Les parents acquiescèrent.

\- Venez par le réseau de Cheminette, dites 'chez les Londubat'.. précisa Alice

\- D'accord.. acquiesça Harry. A ce soir.

Les Londubat leur sourirent avant de partir. Harry et Ginny échangèrent un autre regard avant de se diriger vers leur appartement.


	17. Chez les Londubat

Chapitre Dix-Sept :

Pendant l'après-midi, Harry et Ginny se reposèrent dans leur appartement, veillant sur Teddy. Il s'était arrangé pour laisser le fils de Remus au soin de Strotsky, ce soir. Rogue était venue leur dire que demain était une journée de repos, pour qu'il récupère complètement avant d'aller chercher le Journal chez les Malfoy.

Vers dix-huit heures trente, ils se dirigèrent vers Pré-au-Lard, souhaitant utiliser les cheminées publiques pour se rendre chez les parents de Neville. Une fois devant la cheminée, Harry se saisit d'une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, la lançant dans l'âtre en criant :

\- Chez les Londubat !

Les flammes devinrent rapidement vertes, et Harry y pénétra, se retrouvant quasi instantanément dans un salon aux couleurs vives. Franck attendait devant la cheminé.

\- Re-bonjour.. fit Harry en lui serrant la main

Ginny arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

\- C'est beau, chez vous.. constata-t-elle après avoir salué à Franck

Ils s'installèrent à table, les Elfes de Maison apportant les plats suivants.

\- Vous vouliez nous parler de quelque chose en particulier ? demanda Ginny

Les Londubat échangèrent un regard.

\- Nous aimerions que vous nous parliez de Neville.. dit Alice

\- Oh.. s'exclama Harry, il ne s'y attendait pas, à celle là

\- Mais vous n'y êtes pas obligés.. bégaya Alice, prenant sa réponse pour un refus

\- Non, non.. dit Harry. Nous serions ravis de vous parler de Neville, ne vous inquiétez. Je comprends parfaitement votre envie. J'ai toujours voulu que l'on me parle de mes parents, chez nous.

Il fit une pause, cherchant quoi dire.

\- La première fois que j'ai vu Neville, c'était dans le Poudlard Express. Il cherchait Trevor, son crapaud. Il avait l'air très nerveux. Mais ce que j'ai aimé avec lui, c'est qu'au moment où il a su mon nom, il ne m'a pas traité comme le Survivant.

Il fit une pause, un sourire amusé prit place sur son visage.

\- Malfoy et moi, on s'est détesté au premier regard.. dit-il. Et un jour, il m'a proposé un Duel de Sorcier à minuit. J'y allais avec Ron quand Hermione a voulu nous en empêcher. Mais elle n'a pas pu retourner dans la Salle Commune parce que la Grosse Dame était partit se balader. Elle nous a donc accompagnés. Neville était dehors parce qu'il avait oublié le mot de passe.

\- J'ai toujours eu du mal à retenir les mots de passes.. maugréa Alice

Harry lui sourit.

\- Il nous a donc accompagnés. On a du s'enfuir parce que c'était bien évidement un piège et que Malfoy avait prévenu Rusard. On s'est réfugiés dans le couloir du Troisième Etage, couloir interdit, d'ailleurs. Il y avait Touffu, le Cerbere de Hagrid. Neville était le seul à l'avoir vu, au début. Il tirait sur ma manche pour me prévenir. Dès qu'on l'a vu, on a déguerpi le plus vite possible, préférant encore être confronté à Rusard.

Harry bu une gorgé de jus de citrouille, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire d'autre sur leur première année.

\- Hagrid avait un dragon, cette année-là.. raconta-t-il. On s'est débrouillé pour que Charlie Weasley vienne le chercher, mais Neville a entendu que Malfoy voulait nous piéger et a voulu nous trouver mais il s'est fait prendre. D'ailleurs, on a fait perdre 150 points à Gryffondor, cette nuit-là. On s'est retrouvé en retenue dans la Foret Interdite.

Harry fit une pause.

\- A la fin de l'année, Ron, Hermione et moi on voulait aller chercher la Pierre Philosophale pour empêcher Quirell de la voler.. dit-il finalement. Dans la Salle Commune, Neville nous attendait. Il nous a dit qu'on ne devait pas sortir la nuit, parce que sinon Gryffondor allait perdre des points, et qu'il était prêt à se battre. Au banquet de fin d'année, Dumbledore lui a donné dix points en disant qu'il fallait beaucoup de courage pour affronter ses ennemis, mais qu'il en fallait encore plus pour affronter ses amis.

Les Londubat sourirent, apparemment fier de leur fils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous ai arrivés ? demanda finalement Alice

\- Après l'anéantissement de Voldemort par Harry, certains de ses Mangemorts étaient persuadés que vous saviez où il était, M. Londubat.. dit Ginny. Ils sont venus chez vous et ils vous ont torturé. Avec le Sortilège Doloris. Ils vous l'ont lancé tellement de fois que votre esprit a lâchée. Depuis ce jour-là, vous êtes résident permanent à St-Mangouste.

\- Neville a été élevé par sa grand-mère.. compléta Harry. D'ailleurs, il m'a raconté comment s'était manifesté sa Magie pour la première fois. Son oncle l'a fait tomber par la fenêtre et au lieu de se blesser, il a rebondi pour atterrir doucement au sol. Mais j'ai moi-même pu constater que sa grand-mère était dure avec lui. Elle voulait qu'il devienne Auror comme vous. Mais Neville n'aime pas se battre. Il préfère la Botanique.

\- J'aimais beaucoup la Botanique, moi aussi.. dit Franck. Quant à la pression que Maman lui a mise, cela ne m'étonne pas beaucoup.

Il y eu un silence, pendant lequel Harry et Ginny réfléchissaient.

\- En Quatrième Année, quand je suis devenu le Quatrième Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tout le monde pensait que j'avais mis mon nom dans la Coupe. Seuls Hermione et Neville restaient vers moi. Il m'a beaucoup soutenu, à cette époque-là.

\- Il m'a invité au Bal de Noël, aussi.. ajouta Ginny

\- Et l'année d'après, quand tout le monde pensait que je n'étais qu'un fou qui voulait attirer l'attention sur lui en disant que Voldemort était de retour, il me soutenait.

\- Et pendant l'A.D, il faisait beaucoup d'effort.. fit Ginny. Quand les Mangemorts qui vous avaient torturé se sont enfuis d'Azkaban, personne à part Hermione n'apprenait ses sorts aussi vite que Neville. C'était impressionnant.

\- Et à la fin de l'année, il n'a pas hésité à m'accompagner au Ministère.. dit Harry. Il a gardé son sang-froid devant Bellatrix et s'est très bien battu. Il m'a aussi beaucoup soutenu après la mort de Sirius.

\- A la fin de la Sixième Année, quand Hermione s'est servi des Gallions de l'A.D pour appeler du renfort pendant l'attaque des Mangemorts, Neville et Luna ont été les seuls à répondre et à venir nous aider.. fit Ginny.

\- C'est lui qui est venu nous chercher quand on a voulu rentrer dans Poudlard pour aller chercher le Diadème de Serdaigle.. dit Harry. Et c'est lui qui a tué Nagini grâce à l'Epée de Gryffondor. Il a aussi tenu tête à Voldemort au moment où tout le monde pensait que j'étais mort.

\- Et il a organisé la Résistance à Poudlard pendant sa Septième Année.. dit Ginny. Dans le Poudlard Express, quand les Mangemorts sont venus voir si Harry était présent, il leur a dit qu'il n'était pas là en les appelants 'les nazes'. Et c'est lui qui a eu l'idée de refaire l'A.D. Il n'arrêtait pas de provoquer les Carrow. Un jour, pendant un cours d'Etude des Moldus où Amycus Carrow nous expliquait que les Moldus étaient des êtres inférieurs et tout ça, Neville s'est levé et lui a demandé combien de sang Moldu elle avait dans les veines.

Alice pouffa, fier de son fils.

\- Franchement, je pense qu'on ne peut pas rêver mieux comme fils.. dit Ginny. Il est toujours là quand quelqu'un a besoin de lui et il ne nous juge pas. Il a continué l'A.D quand Luna et moi ne sommes pas revenus à Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas revenu à Poudlard ? demanda Franck

\- Les Mangemorts avaient eu la preuve que Ron était avec Harry, alors on a dû se réfugier chez ma Tante Muriel et papa a placé le Fedilitas sur la Maison.

\- Quant à Luna.. continua Harry. Les Mangemorts l'avaient enlevé pour faire pression sur son père. On a réussi à la libérer en s'enfuyant du Manoir Malfoy, mais elle est resté enfermé plus d'un mois.

Il y eu un silence, plus long que le précédent.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire en rentrant chez vous ? demanda finalement Alice

\- Je vais surement faire ma Septième Année à Poudlard.. dit Harry. Ensuite, j'hésite encore. Soit je postule pour devenir Auror, soit je fais autre chose.

\- Et vous, Miss Weasley ? s'enquit Franck

\- Je vais aussi faire ma dernière année à Poudlard.. dit-elle. Ensuite, j'aimerais soit devenir joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle soit devenir Médicomage.

\- Vous jouez au Quidditch ? s'étonna Franck. Sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne vois pas vos frères vous apprendre ce sport.

\- Vous avez raison, il ne m'ont rien appris.. fit Ginny. Je force la remise depuis que j'ai six ans pour apprendre à voler sur un balai. J'ai toujours adoré ce sport. J'ai joué en tant qu'Attrapeuse en Quatrième Année, quand Harry avait été interdit de Quidditch. L'année d'après, je suis devenu Poursuiveuse.

Les Londubat acquiescèrent.

\- J'aime le Quidditch, mais pas au point de faire partis de l'équipe.. fit Alice. J'y allais pour encourager les Gryffondor, rien de plus.

\- Et vous ? demanda Franck à Harry

\- Moi, je fais partie de l'équipe depuis ma Première Année.

\- La Première Année ? répéta Alice, ahuri. Aucun Premier Année n'a joué dans une équipe de Quidditch depuis plus de cent ans !

\- Quand je suis devenu l'Attrapeur des Gryffondor, Dubois m'a dit que j'étais le plus jeune Attrapeur depuis un siècle.. dit-il. J'étais tellement stressé, mais Hermione m'a montré un Trophée où il y avait le nom de mon père dans l'équipe, en me disant que j'avais le Quidditch dans le sang.

\- Elle n'a pas tort.. dit Ginny. Après tout, tu n'as perdu que deux match en six ans.

\- Que deux match ? fit Franck, surpris

\- Le premier à cause des Détraqueurs.. expliqua Harry. Et l'autre, c'est parce que mon gardien m'a envoyé un cognard dans la tête.

Alice eu un sourire.

\- J'ai toujours dit que le Quidditch était un monde de brute.. fit-elle

La conversation continua, jusqu'à qu'Harry et Ginny partent.

\- Merci encore de nous avoir parler de Neville.. fit Alice avant qu'Harry n'entre dans l'âtre

\- C'est normal.. dit-il en souriant

Il les salua une dernière fois et partit, rapidement suivit par sa petite-amie.


	18. Le Manoir Malfoy

Chapitre Dix-Huit :

Le lendemain de leur dîner chez les Londubat, Harry et Ginny préférèrent rester dans leur appartement pour profiter de Teddy, qu'ils n'avaient pas pu voir autant qu'ils le voulaient ces derniers temps. Ils ne se montrèrent pas aux repars, se faisant livrer à manger par les Elfes de Maison.

Le jour de l'expédition au Manoir Malfoy, Harry fit promettre à Ginny de ne surtout pas le rejoindre si jamais ils avaient un quelconque problème. Le seul argument qui la convainquit fut que s'il ne survivait pas, Teddy aurait besoin d'elle. Harry se força à manger quelque chose puis suivi Rogue à l'extérieur du château, qui les fit transplaner au centre d'une clairière.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Harry en faisant un tour sur lui-même

\- Dans une clairière non loin du Manoir Malfoy.. dit Rogue. Si Dumbledore à raison et que le QG du Seigneur des Ténèbres est ici, alors mon double sera là aussi.

Harry acquiesça, puis Rogue sortit sa baguette et se concentra.

\- _Spero Patronum_.

Une biche apparut dans la clairière, la même qu'Harry avait vu dans les souvenirs de Rogue. Le Patronus semble sonder Rogue avant de faire un signe de tête et de s'éloigner.

\- J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé et que votre double suivra le Patronus.. souffla Harry

\- Je pense qu'il le fera.. dit Rogue. Après tout, vous avez entièrement raison, il n'y a que pour Lily que je me suis éloigné du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas parce que je voulais défendre les Nés-Moldus.

\- Je sais.. répondit Harry

Le silence s'étira entre eux. Puis Harry entendit des bruits de pas et se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité alors que Rogue se jetait un Sortilège de Désillusion. Quand Harry vit le double de son Professeur de Potions apparaître à la suite du Patronus, il le trouva immédiatement différent de celui qu'il côtoyait depuis pratiquement huit ans. Il avait l'air plus sombre, et plus dur.

\- Lily ? souffla l'Autre Rogue en examinant la clairière

\- _Stupéfix !_ lança Harry

Mais le Mangemort évita, dégainant sa Baguette.

Harry lança un _Incarcerem_ en même temps que Rogue lançait un _Expelliarmus_. L'Autre Rogue fut désarmé et des cordes s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

\- _Silencio !_ ajouta Harry en retirant sa cape d'invisibilité

\- Potter.. fit Rogue. Appelez les renforts pendant que je m'occupe de lui.

Harry acquiesça et sortit son Gallion de sa poche alors que Rogue faisait léviter son double pour l'attacher au tronc d'un arbre avec des cordes.

Rapidement James, Sirius, Maugrey et Kingsley arrivèrent dans la clairière, baguettes au point. Ils se détendirent en voyant Rogue attacher et se tournèrent vers les deux autres.

\- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Maugrey

\- Il faut d'abord que je fouille son esprit.. dit Rogue en désignant son double. Pour savoir tout ce qu'il sait à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des sécurités du Manoir.

\- Il n'est pas censé être Occlumens ? fit Sirius

\- _Confundo !_ jeta Harry à l'Autre Rogue. Cela règle le problème de ses barrières mentales.

\- Je ne pensais pas à ça, mais c'est une bonne idée.. fit Rogue en levant sa baguette. _Legilimens !_

Les deux Rogue se fixèrent pendant de longues minutes avant de rompre le contact visuel.

\- Je pense que ça suffira.. fit le Professeur de Potions en baissant sa baguette.

Il tourna le dos à son double et les regarda tous un a un.

\- Le Manoir est protégé par une barrière qui se désactive par un mot de passe.. expliqua-t-il. Devant la porte se trouve deux Mangemorts, à cette heure-ci, c'est Rookwood et Dolohov. Il suffira de leur jeter un petit Sortilège de Confusion pour qu'il ne remarque pas que vous êtes là. Ensuite, le Lord a pris ses quartiers dans la Salle de Réception, qui est à l'opposé du Salon où se trouve l'Horcruxe. Selon les ordres, les Mangemorts sont censés ramenés tous prisonniers dans les cachots avant de prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pendant ce temps-là, vous devriez avoir le temps de trouver le Salon et l'Horcruxe. Dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fini l'interrogatoire, Potter prend son Portoloin qui le ramènera directement au château. Quant à moi, je reviendrais ici, libèrerais mon double et lui jetterais un Sortilège d'Amnésie.

Harry acquiesça et confia sa baguette en bois de Houx à Rogue.

\- J'ai mon autre baguette dans mon manteau avec ma cape d'invisibilité.. dit-il. Mais comme ça, vous pourrez dire à Voldemort que vous m'avez fouillé.

Rogue acquiesça.

\- Allons-y.. fit Maugrey et se jetant un Sortilège de Désillusion et un Sortilège de Silence.

James, Sirius et Kingsley l'imitèrent, puis Rogue immobilisa Harry et le fit léviter. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du Manoir.

\- Gloire au Seigneur des Ténèbres.. récita Rogue, désactivant les protections permettant au groupe de s'introduire dans le domaine des Malfoy.

Comme l'avait dit Rogue, devant la porte se trouvait Augustus Rookwood et Antonin Dolohov.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous amènes là, Rogue ? fit Dolohov en fixant Harry

\- C'est le fils Potter.. fit Rogue. Il trainait autour du Manoir.

\- Potter ? fit Rookwood. Le fils du traitre à son sang et de la Sang de Bourbe ?

Rogue acquiesça.

\- Cela fera plaisir au Maître.. admit Dolohov en ouvrant la porte.

Deux Sortilèges de Confusions se dirigèrent vers les deux Mangemorts. Ils ne virent donc pas les quatre Auror entrer à la suite de Rogue.

\- On se sépare là.. indiqua le Maître des Potion en se dirigeant vers les cachots

Il croisa de nombreux Mangemorts au passage, et Harry put voir qu'il s'agissait des mêmes que dans son Monde, du moins pour ce qu'il vit.

Rogue ouvrit une cellule et déposa Harry, lui laissant ses entraves.

\- Ne faites pas l'idiot, Potter.. fit Rogue avant de faire demi-tour

Il se dirigea vers les étages, n'ayant aucun mal de se repérer dans le Manoir Malfoy. Il arriva devant une grande porte et l'ouvrit, s'attirant tous les regards. Il se dirigea vers le trône placé en plein milieu de la pièce et s'agenouilla.

\- Maître.. fit-il en raffermissant ses barrières mentales

\- Severus.. l'accueillit aimablement Voldemort. As-tu des nouvelles as me donner ?

\- En effet, Maître.

\- Je t'écoute.. fit Voldemort en se redressant

\- Je cherchais des ingrédients pour mes Potions quand j'ai appréhendé un intrus autour du Manoir.. inventa rapidement Rogue

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda le Lord Noir

\- Harry Potter, mon Seigneur.

\- Harry Potter ? répéta le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le fils de James Potter et de cette chère Sang-de-Bourbe Evans ?

\- En effet, Seigneur.. fit Rogue, faisant tout pour ne pas réagir à l'insulte envers Lily. Je l'ai placé dans les cachots comme vous nous l'aviez dit.

\- C'est bien, Severus.. fit Voldemort en se levant. Nous allons aller lui rendre une petite visite. Bellatrix, Lucius et toi allez m'accompagner voir le jeune Potter.

\- Bien Seigneur.. firent les trois Mangemorts d'une même voix

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers les cachots. Harry lui, était toujours immobilisé au sol, quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Il souffla un bon coup et rouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans deux orbes rouges qu'il connaissait un peu trop à son gout.

\- Harry Potter.. fit Voldemort en annulant les sorts sur Harry. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.

\- Plaisir non partagé.. fit Harry

\- Bellatrix.. fit Voldemort

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il se prit un Doloris. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier, ce qui le fit saigner. Puis le sort cessa, et il s'effondra sur le sol de la cave.

\- Vous savez.. dit-il en se relevant. On peut comprendre que personne ne veulent venir vous voir, si vous faites ça à tous vos invités.

\- Pas à tous.. contredit Voldemort. Seulement aux traitres à leurs sangs comme ton père. Sans parler de ta Sang-de-Bourbe de mère.

Harry serra les dents, la haine déformant son visage.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très bien placé pour parler.. dit-il

Voldemort pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Parce que, ma mère est peut-être une Sang-de-Bourbe comme vous dites, mais au moins, c'est une sorcière.. continua Harry. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de ton Moldu de père, n'est-ce pas, Tommy ?

Harry eu un sourire narquois quand la colère envahit le visage de son vis-à-vis.

\- Infâme Sang-Mêlé ! cria Bellatrix en lui lançant un autre sort.

Harry se retrouva avec une coupure allant du haut de son pectoral droit jusqu'à sa hanche gauche.

\- C'est vrai quoi.. reprit Harry. Vous éliminé les Nés-Moldus et les Sangs Mêlés pour oublier que vous n'êtes pas un Sang-Pur ou pour oublier que votre père vous a abandonner avant même votre naissance ?

\- _Endolo_-

\- Stop ! ordonna Voldemort en levant la main. Sortez tous, que je parle à ce jeune homme en privé.

Les Mangemorts obéirent, et Harry pu intercepter le coup d'œil de Rogue quand il sortit de la pièce.

\- Je vois que Dumbledore vous informe bien, dans votre fameux Ordre du Phénix.. fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres une fois qu'ils furent seuls

\- Que veux-tu, Tom, il faut bien que Poudlard serve à quelque chose.. fit Harry. Autant nous apprendre des choses intéressantes.

\- Le vieux fou ne t'aiderai pas à sortit d'ici, Potter.. fit Voldemort en se redressant. Je vais te garder quelques temps, puis j'enverrais ton corps à tes parents, pour que tous comprenne que votre Ordre stupide ne sert à rien.

\- Ma mort ne les arrêteras pas, Tom, et tu peux être sûr que tu mourras dans peu de temps.. assura Harry

\- Crois ce que tu veux Potter.. siffla Voldemort avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Oh, et _Endoloris !_

Le sort fusa sur Harry, qui convulsa sur le sol de sa cellule. Voldemort maintient le sort pendant deux minutes, puis il sortit de la cellule alors que son prisonnier tombait inconscient sous la force de l'Impardonnable.

Quand Harry se réveilla, la lumière dans les cahots avait diminué, lui indiquant qu'il était là depuis plusieurs heures. Harry se tortilla et sortit le Portoloin de sa poche arrière. Il le prit en main et l'activa.

\- _Portus.._ souffla-t-il

Il eut l'impression d'être soulevé au niveau du nombril et quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrit sur le sol dur de la Grande Salle.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Ginny en se précipitant vers lui. Tu vas bien ? Rogue est rentré il y a déjà plusieurs heures !

\- J'ai connu mieux.. répondit Harry en regardant autour de lui. Récupère ma baguette et ma cape, Gin'.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils

\- Parce que je pense que..

Mais Harry ne put terminer sa phrase, il s'évanouit avant.

\- _Mobilicorpus.._ intervint Dumbledore, faisant flotter l'adolescent. Direction l'infirmerie.

Ginny le suivit, de même que les Potter, Sirius et Remus. En arrivant dans l'infirmerie, Dumbledore posa sa charge sur un lit, permettant à Pomfresh de l'ausculter immédiatement.

\- Alors, comme va-t-il ? demanda anxieusement Ginny

\- Son torse est un sang.. fit l'infirmière. Sortilège de Lacération. Il aura une cicatrice. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il s'est pris deux Doloris, dont un d'une puissance phénoménale.

\- C'est surement Voldemort.. fit Ginny en s'approchant de son petit-ami.

\- Et le premier ? demanda Lily

\- Bellatrix Lestrange.. intervint Rogue qui venait d'arriver dans l'infirmerie. Au début de l'interrogatoire.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Dumbledore

\- Potter a provoquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son père.. indique Rogue. Ensuite il nous a fait sortir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est remonté quelques minutes plus tard, je n'en sais pas plus.

Dumbledore acquiesça, puis se regard se posa sur l'adolescent dans le lit.

\- Laissons-le se reposer.. dit-il avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Tout le monde le suivit, hormis Ginny qui resta au chevet de son petit-ami.


	19. La Coupe de Poufsouffle

Chapitre Dix-Neuf :

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il put voir un mur blanc en face de lui. L'infirmerie. Il tenta de se relever, mais une migraine l'en empêcha et il se recoucha en émettant un grognement de douleur. Grognement qui réveilla Ginny, qu'Harry n'avais même pas vu, qui était placé sur une chaise au pied du lit et qui dormait, sa main dans celle d'Harry.

Elle gigota et ouvrit les yeux, souriant quand elle vit qu'Harry était réveillé.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle doucement

\- J'ai mal au crâne.. répondit son petit-ami

Ginny se leva et alla fouiller dans une armoire, revenant avec une Potion bleu.

\- Tiens.. fit-elle. C'est contre les maux de tête.

\- Merci.. fit Harry avant d'avaler la Potion, son mal de tête partant immédiatement. Ça fait du bien.

Il reposa la Potion et regarda autour de lui.

\- Comment je suis arrivé là ? demanda-t-il

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? l'interrogea Ginny, mais quand elle le vit hocher négativement la tête, elle continua. Tu es revenu en Portoloin, des heures après que Rogue soit rentré. Tu me parlais quand tu t'es évanoui. Dumbledore t'a emmené ici et Pomfresh t'as soignée.

\- Tout ce que je m'en souviens, c'est de mon entretien avec Face de Serpent.. indiqua Harry en se mettant en position assise sur son lit. Pourquoi mon torse est bandé ?

\- Tu t'es pris un Sortilège de Lacération d'après Pomfresh.. expliqua Ginny. Comme s'est de la Magie Noire, tu garderas la cicatrice.

\- Encore une.. maugréa Harry

Ginny eu un petit rire avant d'aller chercher Mrs Pomfresh, qui vint immédiatement ausculter Harry.

\- Vous pouvez aller prendre votre déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.. autorisa-t-elle. Mais si vous avez le moindre doubleur, que ce soit au niveau de votre tête ou de votre torse, vous revenez me voir, M. Potter.

\- D'accord.. acquiesça Harry

Il se changea, et main dans la main avec Ginny, se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. A leur entrée, toutes les conversations cessèrent et toutes les personnes présentes c'est-à-dire les Professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall, les Potter, Sirius et Remus, se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Euh, salut.. fit Harry en s'installant

\- Vous allez mieux, M. Potter ? demanda McGonagall

\- Oui.. répondit Harry avant de se tourner vers le double de son père. Vous avez réussi à récupérer l'Horcruxe ?

\- Oui.. répondit James. Comme tu nous l'avais dit, il y avait une trappe au milieu du salon. L'Horcruxe était l'objet le plus visible de tout ce qu'il y avait là. C'est étrange, d'ailleurs.

\- Pas tant que ça.. intervint Rogue. C'est un objet que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a donné, et même en ne sachant pas ce que c'est, Lucius a dû vouloir le mettre en valeur.

\- Je pense que Severus a raison.. fit Dumbledore en hochant la tête. Lucius voulait montrer que son Maître lui faisait assez confiance pour lui confier quelque chose.

\- Je reconnais bien là la modestie légendaire des Malfoy.. commenta ironiquement Harry. En tout cas, Voldy ne va pas être content quand il va se rendre compte que j'ai pu m'échapper. Lui qui voulait se servir de moi comme exemple, pathétique.

\- Comme exemple ? bredouilla Ginny

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir.. répliqua calmement Harry. Et pas la peine d'insister, je ne dirais rien.

Ginny se renfrogna quelques secondes, mais elle finit par reprendre la parole.

\- Ce qui fait qu'il ne nous reste plus que la Coupe ?

\- C'est ça.. acquiesça Harry. Et si tout se passe comme prévu, ce sera l'Horcruxe le plus simple à récupérer en dehors de Diadème.

\- Le plus simple ? répéta l'Autre ahuri. Tu parles de cambrioler Gringott's là !

\- Je sais ce que je dis.. fit Harry. Il suffit de persuader le gobelin de nous aider.

\- Jamais un gobelin ne nous aiderait à cambrioler une des chambres fortes de la banque.. fit remarquer Dumbledore

\- Il suffit de le forcer un peu.. fit Harry

\- Soyez plus explicite, Potter.. fit Rogue

\- Pour pouvoir avoir accès au coffre-fort des Lestrange, j'ai dû jeter l'Imperium à un gobelin, voilà ! révéla Harry avec brusquerie

\- Il fallait le dire tout de suite, Potter, on ne va pas vous manger.. fit Rogue en reniflant dédaigneusement

Mais il était le seul à avoir eu une réaction. Tous les autres avaient les yeux fixés sur Harry. Ginny reprit ses esprits la première et prit la main d'Harry en signe de soutien.

\- Tu as jeté un Impardonnable ? fit James

\- Quelques fois, on doit faire des trucs moches pour gagner la guerre.. fit Harry

\- Il n'a pas tort.. fit Lily au bout de quelques secondes. Et puis, il ne s'en est pas servi pour faire souffrir, c'est pas comme s'il avait jeté un Doloris..

Mais elle se tut en voyant une grimace apparaître sur le visage d'Harry.

\- Sur qui ? demanda Sirius

\- Amycus Carrow.. souffla Harry

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Rogue

\- Il avait craché sur le Professeur McGonagall.. répondit Harry

\- Ecoutez M. Potter, c'est très chevaleresque de votre part, mais je peux m'en sortir toute seule.. intervint la Professeur de Métamorphose

\- Votre double m'a dit exactement la même chose.. dit Harry. Bizarre.

\- Quand était-ce ? demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils

\- Juste après qu'il vous ai prévenu que j'étais dans Poudlard.. répondit Harry

Rogue acquiesça.

\- Enfin bref.. intervint James. Que faites-vous une fois vers le coffre-fort ?

\- Trouver la Coupe.. fit Harry. Mais il faut faire attention, tout ce qui est dans ce coffre est ensorcelé pour se multiplier au moindre contact et pour brûler. Et je peux vous assurer que c'est douloureux.

\- On sort à dos de dragon ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire

\- Non, Sirius.. répondit Harry avec un sourire. On ne sortira pas de Gringott's à dos de dragon.

\- Et après Gringott's, ce sera le moment.. fit l'Autre

\- Exact.. approuva Dumbledore. Ensuite, nous enverrons un message à Tom.

\- Il viendra tout seul.. fit Harry. En sentant les Horcruxes être détruits, il viendra.

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore.

\- A part Tom, nous et les Mangemorts, personnes ne doit assister à cette Bataille.. fit Harry

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Remus

\- Parce qu'il faut faire croire aux gens que c'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui a vaincu Voldemort, et pas Harry Potter.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ferait ça.. fit Sirius

\- Tu veux que ton filleul soit harcelé par des journalistes ? rétorqua Harry

\- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas.. intervint l'Autre

Rogue eu un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est.. fit Harry en secouant la tête. A chaque fois que je suis à l'extérieur de chez moi, les journalistes me suivent, les gens me parlent, me demande des autographes, c'est tout simplement insupportable.

Il fit une pause.

\- Et puis, entre nous, Voldemort vaincu par un adolescent, ce n'est pas crédible.

\- Tu l'as vaincu, dans ton Monde, et tout le monde y croit.. fit judicieusement remarquer Lily

\- C'est différent.. intervint Rogue. Etant donné que Potter avait fait disparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres chez nous à ses un an, dès l'annonce officielle de son retour, toute la Communauté Magique s'attendait à voir Harry Potter se battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors qu'ici, il n'est qu'un adolescent comme les autres.

\- Alors que le Professeur Dumbledore a l'habitude de ce genre de choses.. reprit Harry. Déjà, dû à sa victoire contre Grindelwald, et puis c'est connu que Voldemort a peur de lui.

\- Bien, on fera ça.. fit Dumbledore. Quand voulez-vous y allez pour la Coupe ?

\- Demain après-midi serait bien.. fit Harry

\- Je préviens donc Kingsley d'être ici pour quatorze heures.. fit Dumbledore en se levant. Bonne journée à tous !

Puis il sortit de la Grande Salle, rapidement suivi des autres.


	20. Cambriolage à Gringott's

Chapitre Vingt :

Harry profita de sa matinée de libre pour faire la grasse matinée, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années. Il se leva vers onze heures et profita de son filleul. A midi, le trio se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, rejoignant Dumbledore, Rogue et les Potter.

\- C'est normal que Teddy ait les cheveux noirs ? demanda l'Autre

En effet, en ce moment, Teddy changeait souvent ses cheveux de couleurs pour qu'ils deviennent soit noirs soit roux.

\- Il fait souvent ça quand il est à la maison.. fit Ginny

\- D'ailleurs, où est-ce que vous habitez ? demanda James, curieux

\- Square Grimmaurd.. répondit Harry, mais voyant les mines septiques, il développa. Le Manoir Black de Londres.

\- Sirius n'a pas vendu la maison ? s'étonna Lily

\- Non.. fit Ginny. Chez nous, le Manoir a été le QG de l'Ordre pendant deux ans et à la mort de Sirius, Harry en a hérité. A la fin de la guerre, on a fait des travaux pour remettre à neuf et on y a emménagé avec Ron et Hermione.

\- C'est bien protégé ? demanda l'Autre

\- La maison est sous Fedilitas, elle est incartable et on ne peut y accéder que par cheminée.. énuméra Harry. Ou par le Monde Moldu.

\- Ah, oui, en effet, c'est protégé.. conclut l'Autre avec un sourire

\- Vous avez pu enlever le portrait de cette chère Walburga ? demanda Rogue

\- On a détruit le mur.. fit Harry

\- Il y avait un portrait de la mère de Sirius ? répéta James

\- Une vieille mégère, celle-là.. fit Ginny avec une grimace. A chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, elle nous criait des insultes. Le pire, c'était avec Sirius et Tonks. Mais bon, il faut avouer qu'entre elle et Kreattur, il y avait de l'ambiance, dans cette maison.

\- Heureusement qu'il s'est amélioré, celui-là.. fit pensivement Harry. Il n'insulte même plus Hermione, c'est pour dire.

Le repas continua, de même que la conversation jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sirius et de Kingsley à quatorze heures.

\- Bon, il est temps d'y aller.. fit Harry en donnant Teddy à Ginny

Celle-ci acquiesça, embrassa son petit-ami et lui souhaita bonne chance.

\- Je vous suggère de passer par la cheminé de mon bureau pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse.. intervint soudainement Dumbledore

\- C'est une bonne idée.. convint Kingsley en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Dumbledore

Le directeur leur ouvrit la gargouille et les invita d'un geste de la main à se servi de sa cheminée. Harry prit une pincée de poudre de Cheminette, se plaça dans la Cheminée et hurla sa destination.

\- Chemin de Traverse !

Il atterrit dans le Chaudron Baveur, qui était quasiment vide. Mis à part Tom qui lavait ces quelques verres au comptoir, il devait y avoir moins de cinq clients. Harry réalisa soudainement que c'était encore la guerre dans ce monde. Depuis son arrivé ici, il n'était que peu sortit de Poudlard, n'ayant donc pas compris l'ampleur de la situation. Mais en arrivant dans ce bar, qui même trois mois après la fin de Lord Voldemort était plein de vie chez lui, il le réalisait pleinement.

Et cela ne s'améliora pas en entrant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les devantures des magasins étaient crasseuses, plusieurs boutiques (dont Ollivander) semblaient sur le point de s'effondrer et de nombreux sorciers mendiaient sur l'allée, comme quand il était venu ici sous sa Cape d'Invisibilité avec Gripsec sur le dos. Il retint un frisson en constatant de l'ambiance de la rue autrefois pleine de vie et se concentra sur autre chose.

\- Au fait.. intervint Kingsley, interrompant ses pensées. Pourquoi doit-on aller à Gringott's ?

\- Dumbledore ne te l'a pas expliqué ? s'étonna Sirius

Aucun des deux hommes ne semblait surpris par le décor, comme s'il n'avait toujours connu que ça. _C'est le cas, en même temps.._ se fustigea mentalement Harry

\- Non.. répondit l'Auror. Il a juste dit que l'on devait récupérer quelque chose dans un des coffre.

\- Et bien, c'est la vérité.. dit Harry. Nous avons quelque chose à récupérer dans un des coffre qui pourra nous aider contre Face de Serpent.

\- Face de Serpent ? répéta Sirius, semblant à la fois hilare et incrédule

Harry lui fit un sourire en coin en haussant les épaules.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans l'antre des Gobelins et se dirigèrent vers l'un des guichets.

\- M. Black.. les accueillit le Gobelin. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- J'aimerais me rendre dans mon coffre-fort.. fit Sirius

\- Document d'identité ? s'enquit le Gobelin

Sirius lui tendit sa baguette, rappelant à Harry le moment où Hermione l'avait fait avec la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Bien.. fit le Gobelin après avoir examiné la baguette. Ragnock, allez me chercher des Tintamars !

L'un de ses congénères se leva de son siège et se précipita hors de la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac de cuir et les donna au Gobelin s'occupant d'eux.

\- Tenez, Bogrod.. fit Ragnock

\- Merci.. fit le Gobelin avant de se tourner vers ses clients. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Harry, Kingsley et Sirius emboitèrent le pas au Gobelin quand il s'éloigna en direction des portes se trouvant au fond du Hall. Ils longèrent un couloir de pierre pendant une ou deux minutes puis Bogord siffla, appelant l'un des wagons. Ils s'y installèrent puis le wagon démarra. Le voyage dura une dizaine de minutes, mais Harry fut heureux de voir que cette fois-ci, il ne fut pas asperger par la Cascade des Voleurs, preuve que les Gobelins ne s'attendaient pas à trouver des imposteurs dans leur honorable banque. Puis après une descente qui parut infiniment longue à Harry, le wagonnet s'arrêta près d'une plateforme, qu'Harry reconnut pour être proche des coffre Lestrange et Black.

Le Gobelin descendit du wagon et attendit qu'ils en fassent de même avant de fouiller dans son sac et de leur donner à chacun des objets en métal.

\- Ce sont des Tintamars.. expliqua le Gobelin. Les plus anciens coffres, comme vous le savez surement, sont gardés par des dragons. Ces instruments nous permettront de passer sans risque.

Les sorciers acquiescèrent et suivirent le Gobelin. Harry repéra immédiatement le dragon et actionna sans attendre le Tintamar, faisant se ratatiner la créature sur elle-même.

\- On les a dressés.. expliqué Bogrod. Ils s'attendent à souffrir en entendant ce son.

Ils passèrent rapidement devant le dragon, se retrouvant devant trois coffres forts. Harry savait que le troisième appartenait au Malfoy, en plus de celui des Black et des Lestrange.

Il échangea un regard avec Sirius et sortit sa baguette, la pointant sur le Gobelin.

\- _Impero !_

Des picotements le saisirent dans le bras alors que la posture du banquier se faisait nettement plus raide et mécanique.

\- Ouvrez le coffre des Lestrange ! ordonna-t-il

Bogrod s'approcha du coffre-fort le plus à droite et posa sa main dessus, prononçant une incantation en Gobelbabil. La porte du coffre s'ouvrit, révélant une montagne de Gallion sur la gauche et un amoncellement d'objets sur la droite.

\- Ramenez-moi la Coupe de Poufsouffle !

Bogrod pénétra dans le coffre et sembla fouiller quelques minutes avant d'en ressortir avec une coupe frappé d'un blaireau en son centre : la Coupe de Poufsouffle.

Kingsley se servit de la Coupe et la plaça dans la poche de sa robe.

\- Refermez le coffre-fort des Lestrange !

Une autre incantation en Gobelbabil plus tard et le coffre du couple Lestrange semblait inviolé.

\- Quand vous ne serez plus sous le sort, vous ne vous souviendrez de rien et ouvrirez le coffre des Black ! ordonna une nouvelle fois Harry

Le Gobelin hocha la tête, semblant enregistrer ses ordres, puis Harry le libéra de son emprise. Le Gobelin secoua la tête, semblant remettre ses idées en place.

\- Excusez-moi, un vertige.. déclara-t-il avant d'ouvrir le coffre-fort de Sirius

Harry vit le double de son parrain remplir sa bourse de Gallions pour faire illusion puis ressortir en déclarant qu'il avait pris tout ce qu'il fallait.

Le voyage du retour à la surface se fit dans le plus grand calme, et une fois sortit de Gringott's, Harry soupira de soulagement. C'est bon, ils avaient la Coupe, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne restait plus que Nagini et tout serait fini.

Ils retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur, puis transplanèrent d'un commun accord devant Poudlard. Les grilles s'ouvrirent pour les laisser entrer et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le Hall, où Dumbledore les attendait.

\- Ah, mes enfants.. fit-il d'un ton soulagé. Vous êtes revenus. Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Bien sûr, Albus, nous n'avons eu aucun problème.. fit Kingsley d'un ton apaisant

Dumbledore acquiesça en souriant puis se tourna vers Harry.

\- Miss Weasley est dans vos appartements avec le jeune M. Lupin, si vous la chercher.. indiqua-t-il. Mais je vous suggère de revenir vite, j'ai convié tous les membres de l'Ordre pour une réunion, et la plupart sont déjà là.

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea deux étages plus hauts. En entrant dans les appartements, il vit Ginny confortablement installer dans le canapé avec un livre et qui surveillait Teddy du coin de l'œil, le bébé étant endormi dans son berceau.

\- Gin'.. fit Harry

Ginny sursauta, se tourna vers lui avant qu'un grand sourire ne s'étale sur son visage et qu'elle ne se précipite sur lui pour l'enlacer avec force.

\- Tu es revenu.. souffla-t-elle dans son coup

\- Tu en doutais ? se moqua Harry en la serrant contre lui

\- Pas une seule seconde.. rétorqua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser

Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry l'informa que Dumbledore les attendait dans la Grande Salle avec l'Ordre.

\- Allons-y.. fit Ginny. Mais je pense que l'on devrait laisser Teddy se reposer.

\- Aucun problème.. assura Harry. Strotsky !

L'Elfe de Maison apparut instantanément, s'inclinant respectueusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que Strotsky peut faire pour M. Harry Potter ?

\- Tu peux surveiller Teddy pendant que nous sommes absents ? demanda Harry

\- Aucun problème, M. Harry Potter.. assura l'Elfe. Strotsky va s'occuper du jeune M. Lupin.

Harry le remercia avant de sortir de leur appartement, main dans la main avec Ginny.


	21. Dernières préparations

Chapitre Vingt-et-Un :

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de monde. Ni à voir tous les Weasley. Mais c'était le cas, ils étaient tous là : Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny. Le double de sa petite-amie. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il y avait également Hermione, qui tenait la main de son double et Dean, assis à côté de Ginny ainsi que Cédric Diggory et Cho Chang.

Harry sentit Ginny se raidir, et il suivit son regard pour tomber sur Fred. Harry grimaça, raffermit sa prise sur la main de sa petite-amie et avança vers les deux dernières places libres, traînant une Ginny crispée derrière lui.

\- De quoi parliez-vous ? demanda poliment Harry à Dumbledore

\- De votre situation à tous les quatre.. fit le directeur. Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas là la dernière fois.

Harry vit au regard de Dumbledore qu'il avait remarqué l'étrange comportement de sa petite-amie, mais qu'il ne ferait pas de commentaire. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Cependant, peu de personnes ne pouvaient se retenir comme Dumbledore, et encore moins les Weasley.

\- Ginny, tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle.. s'inquiéta Molly

\- Ce n'est rien.. répondit la double de sa fille les dents serrées. Je vais parfaitement bien.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit Sirius, ne parvenant pas non plus à réfréner sa curiosité

\- Sirius ! le réprimanda Harry, le regard noir

\- Du calme, gamin, je voulais juste aider.. fit Sirius en levant les mains en signe de défense

\- C'est juste.. commença Ginny, semblant décidé à en parler. Dans notre Monde, disons que les Weasley ne comptent plus autant de membre.

\- Quoi ? firent tous les Weasley d'une voix blanche

\- Fred est décédé pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, il y a trois mois.. consentit à révéler Harry

Tous les Weasley blêmirent sous l'annonce, en particulier George, qui agrippa le bras de son jumeau comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là.

Il y eu un silence, où tout le monde dévisageait Ginny, puis les Weasley de ce Monde avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne la parole.

\- Comment organisons-nous la suite ?

\- Et bien, maintenant que nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour être en mesure de vaincre Voldemort, il faudrait surtout s'entraîner et préparer l'après Bataille.

\- L'après Bataille ? répéta l'Autre, apparemment confus

\- Oui, ce que vous allez faire pour remettre l'Angleterre Magique à flot.. précisa Harry. Les lois à enlever, les différents services du Ministère à remettre ne marche, et puis, il faudrait que vous choisissiez d'un Ministre intérim pour remplacer le Ministre de la Magie actuel.

\- D'ailleurs, qui est le Ministre ? l'interrompit Ginny

\- Lucius Malfoy.. répondit James. Mais pour ce qui est de l'intérim, je pense que Dumbledore pourra s'en charger.

Alors que la plupart des personnes autour de la table hochaient la tête, Harry eu un petit rire.

\- Dumbledore ? répéta-t-il, hilare. Nous mais franchement, vous en avez de drôles idées.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.. fit Lily en fronçant les sourcils. Il sera sans doute un meilleur Ministre que Malfoy.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord.. fit Harry, redevenant sérieux. Mais aucun de vous ne s'est demandé pourquoi Dumbledore avait refusé le poste les trois fois où on lui a demandé ?

\- Pour rester à Poudlard, j'imagine.. fit Bill

\- Oui, il y a de cela.. admit Harry. Mais pas que, il ne veut pas du pouvoir.

Plusieurs personnes eurent l'air septique.

\- Demandez-lui, si vous ne me croyez pas.. fit Harry

Tout le monde se tourna vers le directeur de Poudlard, qui avait gardé le silence jusque-là.

\- Ce jeune homme à tout à fait raison.. dit-il. Je ne veux pas du poste. Par contre, cela m'étonne que vous le sachiez, M. Potter.

\- Vous me l'avez dit.. répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Y compris pourquoi vous ne voulez pas du Pouvoir, vous pensez que certaines des choses de votre passé ont prouvés que le Pouvoir ne vous allait pas et vous avez donc préféré rester à Poudlard comme Professeur.

Le silence s'installa tandis que Dumbledore et Harry se fixaient dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que le vieux directeur ne hoche la tête.

\- Donc.. reprit Remus. Tu as une autre idée pour le Ministre par intérim ?

\- Pourquoi pas le même que chez nous ? intervint une nouvelle fois Ginny

\- Qui est ? questionna l'Autre

\- Kingsley.. dit Ginny

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'Auror, qui fronçait maintenant les sourcils.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il

\- Oui.. confirma Harry. Mais se vous ne voulez pas, j'imagine que d'autre personnes pourrait prendre le poste. Il faut juste être sûr que ce soit une personne de confiance et qui n'est pas dans le camp de Face de Serpent.

\- Cela fait deux fois aujourd'hui que tu l'appelles comme ça.. fit remarquer Sirius. Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Outre le fait que Voldemort est Fourchelang.. fit Harry. Quand il a récupéré son corps, dans notre Monde, à la fin de ma Quatrième Année, il ressemblait vraiment à un serpent. Le teint blafard, chauve, des fentes au lieu du nez et il avait les yeux rouges, aussi. Enfin, rien à voir avec son apparence dans ce Monde. Ici, il ressemble encore beaucoup à son père, alors que chez nous, il n'avait plus rien d'un humain.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'il ressemble à son père ? questionna Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Tu m'as dit que Tu-Sais-Qui avait tué sa famille paternelle quand il avait seize ans.

\- C'est le cas.. acquiesça Harry. Mais j'ai vu à quoi ressemblait son père à travers un souvenir que le Professeur Dumbledore m'a montré pendant ma Sixième Année.

\- Pourquoi Voldemort aurait tué sa propre famille ? demanda Hermione, confuse

Harry constata avec fierté que quelque soit le Monde, sa meilleure-amie n'avait pas peur d'un nom.

\- Déjà, parce que son père avait abandonné sa mère avant sa naissance, le forçant à grandir dans un orphelinat.. expliqua Harry

\- Et tout simplement parce que la famille paternelle de Tom était une famille Moldue.. poursuivit Ginny

Seul un silence choqué lui répondit.

\- Eh oui.. s'amusa Harry. M. Je-Veux-Que-Les-Sang-Purs-Règnent-Sur-Le-Monde est un Sang-Mêlé ! Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Son vrai nom est Tom Elvis Jedusor, Héritier de Serpentard par sa mère, dont il a hérité du don de Fourchelang. Par contre, physiquement, c'est le portrait craché de son père, un noble Moldu qui vivait avec ses parents dans un Manoir à Little Hangleton.

Dumbledore acquiesça, confirmant les paroles de l'adolescent.

\- C'est fou, quand même.. souffla Lily

\- Mais pourquoi il s'en prend aux Moldus ? s'étonna Cédric

\- Il veut se venger de ce qu'il a vécu à l'orphelinat et de l'abandon de son père.. répondit Dumbledore

\- De toute façon, c'est bien connu, les Fourchelang sont tous des Mages-Noirs.. fit Ron

\- Ron ! s'indigna Molly

Ginny, elle, s'étouffait, essayant de ne pas rire. La plupart des personnes connaissant le don d'Harry était dans le même cas. Ce dernier souriait, amusé.

\- Quoi Maman ! répliqua Ron. C'est vrai, tu le sais bien !

\- Je suis Fourchelang, Ron.. intervint Harry

Le double de son meilleur ami se tourna vers lui, hébété. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et recommença plusieurs fois alors qu'il rougissait, accentuant la ressemblance avec un poisson rouge.

Puis Ginny explosa de rire, rapidement suivi par la plupart des adolescents.

\- Mais, mais.. bégaya Ron

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Ron.. le rassura Harry. C'est un petit cadeau de Voldemort, il n'y a rien à craindre. Et puis, ça peut servir, quelques fois.

\- Bon.. intervint Dumbledore au bout de quelques minutes. Si nous en revenions à la Bataille imminente ?

\- Il faudrait trouver un endroit où organiser la Bataille.. fit Maugrey

\- Poudlard ? proposa James

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas.. opposa Rogue. Dans notre Monde, le château a été grandement endommagé. Même trois mois après, Minerva n'a pas encore réussi à restaurer le Plafond Magique. Et les réparations ont duré des semaines.

Harry et Ginny acquiescèrent, témoignant de la véracité des paroles du Maître des Potions.

\- Pourquoi pas le cimetière ? demanda Ginny en se tournant vers Harry

\- Le cimetière ? demanda Dumbledore

\- Là où Voldemort à retrouver son corps.. fit Harry. Le cimetière de Little Hangleton, où sont enterrés les Jedusor.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, se représentant mentalement les lieux.

\- Cela pourrait être un bon terrain.. finit-il par dire. Les pierres tombales pourraient servir à se cacher.

Les autres acquiescèrent, ils mirent donc en place les détails.

Il fut décidé qu'un petit groupe s'occuperait de placer des Sortilèges Anti-Transplanage pour empêcher que les Mangemorts présents ne s'enfuient une fois Voldemort mort. L'Autre, Hermione, Bill et Charlie furent désigner pour tuer Nagini, ils disposeraient des dernières dents de Basilic. Quant à Voldemort, il fut décidé que Dumbledore et Harry s'en chargerait.

Ils organisèrent le Bataille Finale pour dans une semaine, afin de pouvoir s'organiser et s'entraîner en attendant.

La Résistance était prête.

Le règne de Lord Voldemort prendrait bientôt fin.


	22. La Bataille Finale

Chapitre Vingt-Deux :

Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, Harry revit tous les sorts offensifs et défensifs qu'il avait vus à Poudlard et qui pourrait lui servir contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Il prit également en charge l'entraînement de Ginny -qui avait catégoriquement refusé de rester en arrière.

La veille de la Bataille Finale, Dumbledore ressortit tous les Horcruxes et les mit sur la table pour qu'il soit détruit. Ginny s'empara d'autorité du Journal, et Harry donna la Bague à Dumbledore. Sirius prit le Médaillon et Hermione (qui avait été mis au courant des Horcruxes par l'Autre) prit le Diadème, étant la seule Serdaigle de la pièce. Harry se chargea de la Coupe.

Dans un même mouvement, ils abattirent les dents de Basilic sur les Horcruxes, les détruisant sur le coup.

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Voldemort, en pleine réunion de Mangemorts, se plia en deux sous la douleur.

\- Maître ? s'inquiéta Bellatrix

Mais son Lord ne répondit pas. Un de ses Horcruxes avait été détruit, il le sentait. Il fallait qu'il les vérifie, tous. Sauf le Diadème, celui-là était en sécurité, il le savait, il était sûr d'être le seul à avoir trouvé le secret de la Salle Va-et-Vient. Il se releva, ordonna sèchement à ses Mangemorts de sortir et une fois seul, son visage laissa voir son inquiétude. Il irait d'abord voir la Bague, dans la Maison de ses ancêtres, puis il vérifierait auprès de Lucius et de Bellatrix que les objets qu'il leur avait confiés étaient toujours en sécurité.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il en était sûr.

* * *

\- Vous croyez qu'il l'a ressenti ? demanda Sirius

\- J'en suis persuadé.. affirma Harry. Et il va se mettre à chercher ses Horcruxes, en pensant que le Diadème est en sécurité, vu qu'il pense être le seul à avoir découvert la Salle sur Demande. Il commencera par la Bague, je pense.

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils

\- C'est celle qui est la moins protégé.. répondit le Survivant. N'importe quel sorcier aurait pu le prendre. Et puis, il doit se douter que Dumbledore connait cette maison.

\- Bon, il vaut mieux que tout le monde se repose, pour que vous soyez prêt demain.. dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme

Tout le monde l'écouta, et ils se dispersèrent.

Le lendemain matin, Harry était levé aux aurores, trop stressé pour réussir à se rendormir. Il se rendit dans le parc et emprunta un balai pour se détendre. Deux heures plus tard, il rentra dans le château, retrouvant tout le monde dans le Hall.

\- Vous êtes prêt ? demanda Dumbledore à la cantonade

Tout le monde répondit par l'affirmatif et le groupe se dirigea hors des défenses de Poudlard pour transplaner. En rouvrant les yeux, Harry repéra immédiatement la pierre tombale de la famille Jedusor. Il eut l'impression de revivre son arrivée ici d'il y a trois ans, après avoir saisi le Trophée des Trois Sorciers. Il revit la mort de Cédric, le rituel ayant redonné un corps à Voldemort et son Duel avec le meurtrier de ses parents.

\- Tout va bien, Harry ? s'enquit Ginny

Mais avant que son petit-ami ne puisse répondre, plusieurs '_Pop_' retentirent, annonçant l'arrivée de nombreuses personnes par Transplanage. Sans surprise, Voldemort se dressait devant eux, ses Mangemorts -environ une trentaine- placés derrière leur Maître. Harry repéra rapidement Nagini, étendue au pied du Mage Noir.

\- Dumbledore.. cracha Voldemort. Je vois que toi et ton Ordre ne pouvez vous empêcher de chercher les ennuis !

\- Je ne vois pas où se trouve les ennuis, Tom.. répliqua calmement le vieux sorcier

\- _Avada Kedavra !_ lança-t-il, les yeux flamboyants de fureur, mais Dumbledore esquiva. Occupez-vous de ces microbes, Dumbledore est pour moi !

Les Mangemorts se dispersèrent, attaquant les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Rapidement, Harry fut séparé de Ginny, se concentrant sur ses attaques et ses esquives. Il repéra du coin de l'œil l'Autre et Hermione se diriger vers le serpent tandis que Ron et la plupart des anciens de Poudlard s'occupaient de placer les Sortilèges Anti-Transplanage.

Harry fit une roulade, faisant passer le rayon rouge au-dessus de sa tête et répliqua rapidement par un _Expelliarmus_ qui envoya le Mangemort voler cinq mètres plus loin tandis qu'il récupérait et brisait sa Baguette. En se relevant, il croisa le regard de Bellatrix, qui lui fit un sourire sadique en se dirigeant vers lui. Harry fit de même, neutralisant plusieurs Mangemort sur son passage.

\- Alors, Bébé Potter, on se bat ? minauda-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde

\- Comme tu le vois, Black.. rétorqua-t-il, serrant sa baguette. Alors, ça te fait quoi de te prosterner devant un Sang-Mêlé ?

Tout en disant cela, Harry désigna Voldemort du menton, qui se battait toujours avec Dumbledore, quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Tais-toi ! ragea-t-elle en lui lançant un _Doloris_, qu'il esquiva de justesse. Quand le Maître aura tué Dumbledore, le Monde sera à ses pieds !

\- Rêve, vieille folle ! s'exclama Harry en lançant trois sorts consécutifs. Ton Maître n'a jamais battu Dumbledore, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va arriver !

\- _Lily !_

La voix de son père le déconcentra, et il se tourna pour voir un Sortilège de Mort se diriger vers sa mère. Mais avant que le sort ne l'atteigne, elle fut plaquée au sol par Rogue.

\- _Endoloris !_

Le sort le toucha de plein fouet. Tant concentré sur le double de sa mère, il en avait oublié Bellatrix. Elle maintint le sort plus d'une minute avant de relâcher, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Alors, Potter, on s'inquiète pour la Sang-de-Bourbe ? railla-t-elle. Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, je me ferais un plaisir d'aller la torturer ! Si je suis gentille, je la tuerais rapide-

\- _SECTUMSEMPRA !_ lança Harry d'une voix forte, attirant de nombreux regard

La Mangemort la plus fidèle à Lord Voldemort fut prise au dépourvu et elle se prit le sort inventé par Rogue en pleine poitrine. De nombreuses lacérations apparurent sur son buste, la faisant saigner abondamment. Bellatrix Lestrange mourut en moins d'une minute.

Se relevant, Harry capta instantanément le regard meurtrier de Voldemort sur lui. Exactement le même qu'au moment où Molly avait tué Bellatrix pendant la Bataille de Poudlard.

\- _Avada Kedavra !_ lança Voldemort

\- _Avis ! Oppugno !_

Des oiseaux apparurent devant Harry puis se dirigèrent vers Voldemort, interceptant le Sortilège de Mort.

\- A vous, M. Potter.. fit Dumbledore en s'éloignant, prêtant main forte à l'Ordre

\- Dumbledore qui se cache derrière un adolescent. Intéressant.. fit doucereusement le Mage Noir

\- Que veux-tu, Tom, il faut bien laisser place à la jeunesse..

\- Je vais tu tuer, Potter.. susurra presque gentiment le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour avoir réussi à t'enfuir de mes cachots, et pour avoir tué Bellatrix.

\- Je suis terrorisé, Tom, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.. ironisa Harry

Le Mange Noir allait manifestement lui renvoyer un Sortilège de Mort quand il se courba en deux dans un grognement de douleur, recherchant tout de suite après quelque chose sur le champ de bataille.

\- Tu cherches Nagini, peut-être ? s'enquit Harry

Avec un sourire narquois, Harry lui désigna où le serpent gisait, un crochet de Basilic dans le corps. L'Autre était à genoux à côté, entouré d'Hermione et Charlie qui semblaient essayer de soigner une morsure sur son bras.

\- Potter.. fit Voldemort en plissant les yeux vers son double avant de se tourner vers lui. Qui es-tu ?

\- Harry Potter.. se présenta le Survivant. Mais celui d'un autre Monde. Un Monde où tu es mort, mon cher Tommy.

\- Comment ? siffla le Mage Noir, semblant inquiet

\- Tu crois que tes Horcruxes allaient rester secret encore longtemps ? se moqua Harry. Ton Journal Intime, la Bague des Gaunt, le Diadème de Serdaigle, la Coupe de Poufsouffle, le Médaillon de Serpentard et Nagini.

Un éclair de fureur mêlé à de la peur traversa les pupilles écarlates de Voldemort avant qu'il ne redevienne impassible.

\- Même si mes Horcruxes étaient détruits, _personne_ n'a le Pouvoir de me détruire ! s'exclama le Mage Noir

Harry eu un sourire en coin.

\- _Celui qui a le Pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'on par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois.._ récita Harry

\- Londubat est mort ! s'exclama furieusement l'ancien immortel

\- _Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal.._ poursuivit-il en montrant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. _Et il aura un Pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_

\- Insinuerais-tu que _toi_, tu as réussi à me vaincre dans ton Monde ? comprit le Mage Noir

Harry acquiesça, ne quittant pas des yeux son ennemi.

\- Voyons cela.. murmura Voldemort avant de passer à l'attaque

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Harry réussi à esquiver la plupart des Sortilèges que Voldemort lui envoya. Deux Doloris le touchèrent, ainsi qu'un Sortilège de Brise-Os à la jambe droite et au bras gauche, et un Sortilège de Lacération au bras droit -au-dessus du coude.

\- Tu te bas plutôt bien, Potter, je dois l'avouer.. fit soudainement Voldemort. Mais tu n'es pas assez puissant pour me battre. Alors achevons tes souffrances, d'accord ? _Avada Kedavra !_

Mais Harry était prêt, il leva sa baguette -la Baguette de Sureau- et répliqua avec un Expelliarmus. Les deux rayons -vert et rouge- se heurtèrent, le rouge prenant de plus en plus le pas sur le vert. Puis comme pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, Voldemort s'effondra alors que sa baguette en bois d'if se dirigeait vers Harry, qui l'attrapa sans difficulté et la brisa.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux, mais avant que quiconque n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, Harry, vidé de ses forces, s'évanouit, à quelque pas de son ennemi.

Ginny et Dumbledore se précipitèrent vers lui alors que les derniers Mangemorts étaient appréhendés par l'Ordre.

\- Il est vivant.. fit Dumbledore. Je pense juste qu'il a épuisé trop de Magie.

Ginny soupira, passa une main dans les cheveux d'Harry.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les blessés se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie alors que le reste des membres de l'Ordre était en fête.

Lord Voldemort n'était plus. Ils étaient _libres_.


	23. Le Retour

Chapitre Vingt-Trois :

Il fallut trois jours à Harry pour qu'il se remette de ses blessures, trois jours pendant lesquelles Ginny resta quasiment tout le temps à ses côtés. Dès qu'il fut autorisé à sortir, Harry rejoignit ses appartements pour passer du temps avec son filleul et sa petite-amie.

Deux jours après sa sortie de l'infirmerie, une réunion était prévue. Harry et Ginny -qui portait Teddy dans ses bras- arrivèrent les derniers. Dans la Grande Salle se trouvait Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, les Potter -avec Hermione-, Sirius et Remus ainsi que les Weasley et les Londubat.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda l'Autre en les voyant entrer

\- Je pète la forme.. fit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Et toi ?

\- Ma morsure a été guéri.. soupira l'Autre. Cette Nagini était vraiment vicieuse, même pour un serpent. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Harry acquiesça, se tournant vers Dumbledore.

\- Alors, quelle est la situation du pays ?

\- La nouvelle de la chute de Voldemort a fait la Une le lendemain, et comme vous l'aviez demandé, votre implication est rester secrète.. expliqua le Directeur. Amelia Bones a été nommée Ministre par intérim, mais il est tout à fait possible qu'elle reste en poste après. Toutes les lois votées par le gouvernement des Ténèbres ont été annulés, et pour l'instant, les gens reconstruisent les maisons et boutiques qui sont en mauvais état.

Dumbledore se tut et fixa Harry à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Mais je pense que nous devons vous remercier, M. Potter. Sans vous, Voldemort serait encore au pouvoir.

\- Il faut plutôt remercier Poudlard de nous avoir envoyer ici.. fit Harry

Rogue roula des yeux, mais ne dit rien.

\- Quels… Quels sont les pertes ? demanda le Survivant avec hésitation

\- Nous avons perdu Alastor Maugrey, les Professeurs Chourave et Flitwick, Emeline Vance et Kingsley Shackelbot.. énuméra Dumbledore

Harry ferma les yeux un court instant, atterrés.

\- Et du côté des Mangemorts ? demanda Ginny

\- Lucius Malfoy, McNair, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, Avery, Travers, Bole, Greyback, Pettigrow, et Bellatrix Lestrange.

Au dernier nom, de nombreux regard se tournèrent vers Harry, se souvenant du Duel où il avait abattu la Mangemort.

\- Comment ça, Pettigrow ? intervint l'Autre. Peter n'est pas un Mangemort !

\- Il semblerait que si, pourtant.. fit James, la colère se reflétant dans ses yeux

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te surprendre.. constata Lily en voyant l'impassibilité du double de son fils

\- En effet, cela ne me surprend pas.. avoua Harry en haussant les épaules. Le rat était également le traître dans notre Monde. Il est celui qui a vendu mes parents à Voldemort, je ne vais certainement pas le pleurer, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne le connaissais pas ? se souvint l'Autre

\- Je t'ai menti.. expliqua Harry avec un sourire contrit. Je ne pouvais pas te dire que Queudver était le traître, surtout après que tu m'es dit qu'il était encore ami avec tes parents. Donc un possible Mangemort non reconnu.

La discussion continua, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne se lève pour aller se reposer.

\- M. Potter.. l'interpella Franck en se dirigeant vers lui, s'attirant tous les regards

Il tenait deux lettres dans sa main.

\- Nous avons écrit chacun une lettre pour Neville.. expliqua-t-il en les lui donnant. Ce n'est pas vraiment notre fils, mais nous voudrions que vous lui remettiez, si cela est possible.

\- Il les aura.. promit Harry

Il se dirigea vers la sortie quand il se souvint subitement de quelque chose.

\- Au fait, Professeur.. fit-il en se tournant vers Rogue. Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.

\- Vous n'allez pas remettre ça, Potter.. fit Rogue en le fusillant du regard

\- Et pourquoi pas ? fit Harry en haussant un sourcil

\- Parce que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi pour avoir vos réponses.. répondit Rogue. Ce séjour vous aura suffi à savoir ce que vous vouliez, je pense.

Harry le fixa pensivement, mais un sourire en coin fini par s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

\- En effet.. dit-il. Sauf que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais rien dit en huit ans.

\- Et bien vous ne le saurez toujours pas.. railla Rogue en se levant de son siège

\- J'ai le droit de savoir ! s'indigna Harry

\- Je ne crois pas, non.. contredit Rogue

Ginny se rapprocha d'eux, essayant d'arrêter la dispute. Et devant les yeux de toutes les personnes de l'assemblé, alors que Severus Rogue et Harry Potter se disputaient une nouvelle fois, ils disparurent, prenant les habitants de ce monde au dépourvu.

\- Ils sont repartis ? bégaya presque Sirius, ahuri

\- Apparemment.. fit Dumbledore. Poudlard a dû penser que leurs présences n'étaient plus nécessaires dans ce Monde.

\- Mais on n'a même pas pu leur dire au revoir ! s'indigna Lily

* * *

Dans une autre Grande Salle, le Professeur McGonagall soupirait devant la dispute de son collègue et de son élève. Elle se retourna pour leur demander d'aller se disputer ailleurs quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Severus Rogue et Harry Potter disparurent de sa vue, pour réapparaître une dizaine de secondes plus tard, devant une Minerva qui ne comprenait plus rien. Elle nota cependant quelques différences : son élève avait un bandage autour du bras alors que son collègue semblait pâle, enfin plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Messieurs ? intervint-elle

\- Quoi ? crachèrent-ils d'une même voix en se tournant vers elle

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent en voyant le Professeur McGonagall, seule, dans la Grande Salle. Il regarda autour de lui et vit plusieurs débris ici et là. Il sourit. Ils étaient rentrés ! Enfin !

\- Harry ! appela Ginny en se dirigeant vers lui. Tu as vu, on est revenu !

\- Revenu ? répéta McGonagall, confuse. Revenu d'où ?

Harry se tourna vers elle et sourit. Puis il se tourna vers son autre Professeur.

\- Vous lui expliquez ? demanda-t-il

Rogue acquiesça, permettant à Harry et Ginny de repartir. Ils sortirent des limites de Poudlard et transplanèrent près de Square Grimmaurd. Ils retrouvèrent Ron et Hermione dans leur salon, lisant le _Quidditch Magazine_ pour Ron et le _Mensuel de Métamorphose_ pour Hermione.

\- Ah, vous êtes revenu ! s'exclama leur amie. On se demandait où… Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à ton bras ?

Hermione se leva, se dirigeant vers son meilleur-ami. Elle inspecta le bandage, énumérant les différentes Potions Médicales pouvant lui faire du bien.

\- Hermione, ce n'est rien.. la calma Harry. On a des choses à vous expliquer, avec Ginny.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard confus mais se turent et s'installèrent, écoutant le récit de leurs amis.

A la fin de l'explication, Ron avait l'air d'un poisson rouge et Hermione semblait émerveillé.

\- Vous avez voyagé dans un autre Monde ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est théoriquement impossible, vous avez vécu quelque chose d'unique ! Et dire que pour vous, plusieurs jours ont passé alors que pour nous, il n'a eu que quelques secondes. C'est stupéfiant !

\- Hermione sortait avec Harry ? demanda finalement Ron, espérant avoir mal entendu

Hermione rougit, de même qu'Harry, déclenchant le rire de Ginny.

\- Ne fait pas ton jaloux, Ron, c'est dans un autre Monde.. ricana-t-elle. Et puis, ça ne risque pas d'arriver ici, Hermione est amoureuse de toi, idiot !

\- Je te promets que je considère Hermione comme ma sœur, rien de plus ! jura Harry en levant les mains en signe d'innocence

\- Je sais Harry.. fit Ron au bout de quelques secondes. C'est juste bizarre de vous imaginer ensemble.

\- Moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Neville n'a pas survécu, comme toi.. fit pensivement Hermione

\- Je pense que Voldemort a dû immobiliser les parents de Neville et ne pas les tuer.. fit Ginny. C'est le sacrifice de sa mère qui a sauvé Harry, donc Neville a succombé au Sortilège de Mort, comme tout bébé de quinze mois l'aurait fait.

\- En parlant de ça, tu as rencontré ta mère, Harry ! s'exclama une nouvelle fois Hermione. Alors, comment est-elle ?

Harry sourit et décrit la Lily Potter de cet autre Monde, repensant à toutes les choses qu'il avait appris sur elle. Oui, Rogue avait raison, il n'avait plus besoin de lui pour connaître sa mère. Il leur parla également de son père, et de Sirius, bien différent de celui qu'ils avaient connu, plus joyeux.

La conversation dura jusque tard dans la nuit, et en se couchant à côté de Ginny le lendemain matin, Harry se dit que ce voyage dans l'autre Monde avait, malgré sa deuxième chasse aux Horcruxes et la guerre, eu un avantage : qu'il apprenne à connaître ses parents.


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue :

Quand Harry rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il se rappela soudainement que son fils cadet ne serait pas là pour l'accueillir et sa bonne humeur descendit un peu. Al' allait affreusement lui manquer, comme James lui avait manqué l'année dernière. Heureusement que Lily n'entrait pas à Poudlard avant deux ans, sinon il en aurait fait une dépression pour la soirée.

Personne n'était dans la maison, il faut dire qu'il était parti tôt, aujourd'hui. Il avait eu envie de passer du temps avec sa famille, et avait donc donné tous la paperasse à son adjoint.

Il se dirigea vers le salon et se stoppa devant le mur où se trouvait la cheminée. De nombreuses photos y étaient accrochées. Une photo du Trio le dernier jour de leur Septième Année à Poudlard, une photo de son mariage avec Ginny et plusieurs photos de leurs enfants -Teddy comprit- à plusieurs stades de leurs vies.

Mais il regarda plus particulièrement _une_ photo. Une photo qui datait de dix-neuf ans en arrière, quand Ginny, le Professeur Rogue et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans un autre monde. Sur la photo, il y avait toute leur troupe, c'est-à-dire les doubles de ses parents, de Sirius, Remus, du Professeur Dumbledore et même l'Autre, comme se plaisait à l'appeler Ginny, Rogue était également présent, et il y avait Harry, qui tenait un Teddy de quatre mois dans ses bras.

Quand on lui demandait d'où lui venait cette photo, il répondait qu'il ne valait mieux pas poser la question. A part Ron, Hermione, Neville et Teddy, Ginny et lui n'avaient révélé leur aventure à personne. Quant à savoir si Rogue en avait parlé à quelqu'un d'autre qu'au Professeur McGonagall, Harry l'ignorait, mais cela l'aurait étonné.

Il regardait l'heure, dix-huit heures trente, Al' était encore dans le Poudlard Express, à cette heure-là. Harry espérait qu'il se soit fait des amis.

Il se retourna et souri en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et sa fille courut vers lui pour l'étreindre, faisant rire Ginny.

\- Alors, Papa, t'as passé une bonne journée ? lui demanda Lily

* * *

Neville entra dans ses appartements, le sourire aux lèvres. Le voilà devenu Professeur à Poudlard. Il remplaçait le Professeur Chourave, qui avait pris sa retraite il y un an. McGonagall avait pensé à lui pour la remplacer, connaissant sa passion pour la Botanique. Il avait d'abord hésité, considérant qu'il serait séparé d'Hannah, mais elle lui avait dit de foncer, et puis, il pourrait se voir le week-end, Neville s'arrangeant avec la directrice pour quitter Poudlard.

Sa première année d'enseignement n'avait pas été de tout repos, considérant l'arrivée du premier fils d'Harry. James Sirius Potter. _Une vraie tête brûlé, celui-là.._ songea-t-il avec un sourire.

Son regard se balada dans la pièce quand il tomba sur les deux cadres attachés au-dessus de la cheminée. Deux lettres venant de ses parents. Harry les lui avait remises dix-neuf ans plus tôt, lui expliquant ce que Ginny, Rogue et lui venait de vivre.

Harry lui avait expliqué que dans cet autre monde, c'était lui que Voldemort avait attaqué des suites de l'annonce de la Prophétie, et que son double n'avait pas survécu, mais ses parents si.

Il lui avait dit qu'un soir, ses parents les avaient embarqués Ginny et lui chez eux pour leur demander de leur parler du Neville qu'il connaissait. Et que quelques jours plus tard, quand ils étaient sur le point de rentrer dans leur monde, Franck et Alice leur avaient donné ses lettres, pour lui.

_Harry nous a beaucoup parlé de vos aventures à Poudlard.._ écrivait Alice_. Tu es digne d'un vrai Gryffondor, Neville !_ _Il nous a aussi mis au courant de la pression qu'Augusta faisait peser sur tes épaules, et je dois te dire que cela ne m'étonne pas du tout. Sache que ton père et moi sommes fiers de ce que tu es devenu._

Il avait d'abords été jaloux d'Harry, d'avoir pu rencontrer ses parents, de revoir les Professeurs Lupin et Dumbledore. Puis il s'était secoué. Si une personne méritait ce genre de voyage, c'était bien Harry. Alors il s'était contenté des lettres, les gardant le plus précieusement possible. Il les avait tellement relu qu'il était sûr de les connaître par cœur.

_Il est vrai que Maman peut parfois être agaçante, et cela ne m'étonne même pas.._ écrivait à son tour Franck. _Et je suis sûr qu'au fond d'elle, elle est heureuse que tu ne sois pas devenu Auror, même si elle ne le reconnaitrait jamais. Et puis, avoir un Botaniste dans la famille comporte beaucoup d'avantages... Nous sommes fiers de toi, mon fils, sois en sûr._

Il les regarda une dernière fois avait de se détourner et de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Le train allait bientôt arrivé, et il fallait qu'il s'occupe de la Répartition des nouveaux Premières Années.

* * *

Rogue regardait d'un œil morne les Première Années pénétrés dans la Grande Salle. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore là ? Il aurait dû prendre sa retraite dès que le premier Potter était arrivé. Ce gamin portait bien son nom, en tout cas. Il était aussi insupportable que l'avaient été Black et Potter Senior pendant leur scolarité. Et c'était un exploit. Il se redressa soudain quand il croisa une paire d'yeux émeraude. Il détailla la gamin, c'était forcément un Potter. Ce gamin ressemblait à son père comme deux gouttes d'eau, et il avait _ses_ yeux, les yeux de Lily.

Londubat se plaça sur l'estrade et commença à appeler les noms. Un nom en particulier attira l'attention du Maître des Potions. _Malfoy, Scorpius._ Il avait complètement oublié que le fils de Draco faisait sa rentrée cette année. Ce gamin ressemblait autant à son père que le jeune Potter au sien. Le Choixpeau mit un peu plus d'une minute pour se décider, mais il faut finalement envoyer à Serpentard, au soulagement de Severus. Imaginer un Malfoy à Gryffondor serait au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Potter, Albus.. appela le Professeur de Botanique

Albus ? cilla Rogue. Potter était un obsédé des prénoms de personnes défuntes, nom de Merlin. Le rejeton Potter lui lança un coup d'œil avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret et de placer le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

Le Choixpeau réfléchit un moment avant que Potter Junior se mette à sourire. Nul doute qu'il avait demandé Gryf-

\- SERPENTARD !

Severus se figea tandis que le nouveau Serpentard quittait le tabouret et se dirigeait vers sa future table. Il s'assit à côté de Scorpius et lui sourit. Sourire que le blond lui répondit. Ils avaient l'air ami, ce qui ne plairait surement _pas_ à leurs pères respectifs.

\- Bien joué Al' ! cria l'aîné Potter de la table des Gryffondor.

Severus retint un grognement de dépit. Un Potter à Serpentard ! Est-ce que cette famille continuerait à lui pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

Son regard se dirigea vers la table des Verts-et-Argents et croisa celui du cadet Potter. Le gamin soutint son regard sans ciller avant de lui faire un sourire et de se détourner.

Severus continua à le fixer avant de se détourner à son tour, un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. _J'espère qu'il est bon en Potion.. _songea-t-il avant de se concentrer sur la fin de la Répartition.


End file.
